Et la vie à present
by AndreaPlume
Summary: Un Severus différent, qui donne envie de l'aimer..La vie, l'amour, le bonheur...
1. Chapter 1

«Tue Nagini, tue! »...

« Tu m'as bien servi Severus, tu as été loyal, je suis tellement désolé de devoir en arriver là »….Dit-il d'un ton froid et ironique…

Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête, violemment, cruels. Où est-il ? Est-il en vie ? Où est le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Aïe, cette douleur dans son corps…Oui, il est en vie, il ne peut en être autrement. Il a survécu ! Mais comment ? Par quel prodige ? Oh, il s'était préparé à l'attaque du maître. Dumbledore et lui savaient le danger qu'il allait courir. Il ne voulait pas être terrassé par cet homme noir, non, pas après toutes ces années de sacrifices et de luttes. Non, il allait se battre pour sa survie ! Il avait mis au point quelques potions et prononcé des formules pour se protéger, mais il ne savait pas contre quoi. L'attaque au cou pour l'affaiblir l'a surpris, s'attendant à une attaque magique, une incantation violente. Le maître voulait du sang, son sang…Mais pas question de finir le travail lui-même, non, ça aurait été trop rapide. Il voulait le voir souffrir, Nagini lui donnait cette jouissance de voir ses victimes terrorisées avant de succomber à ses morsures violentes.

« Je suis vivant…Je suis vivant…Je suis vivant… » Severus esquisse un sourire, il avait réussi ! Soudain, il se souvient de l'attaque imminente du château. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? Et Potter, est-il encore en vie ? Il lui a montré les images du passé, en a-t-il profité pour tout dire à ses amis, aux élèves, aux professeurs ? Que de questions qui le rendent soudain très tendu.

Il regarde autour de lui, et se rend compte qu'il est dans le château, dans l'infirmerie. Il est seul, mais entend des pas. Ses questions vont bientôt trouver réponses, au moins pour certaines d'entre elles…

Mme Pomfresh fait irruption dans la pièce, et lève les bras au ciel : « Professeur Snape ! Vous revoici parmi nous, enfin ! Je vais prévenir Mr Potter tout de suite, il est tellement inquiet pour vous ! »

Severus ne sait que penser…Potter inquiet pour lui… ? Après ce qu'il a découvert dans la pensine, son aversion pour son professeur aurait donc disparu ? L'amour qu'il a porté à sa mère Lily ne l'a donc pas écœuré ?

« Inutile de déranger Mr Potter pour moi, Mme Pomfresh. De toute façon, je préfère ne pas recevoir de visiteurs dans l'immédiat. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à comprendre que je suis encore simplement en vie, laissez-moi reprendre mes esprits, je vous prie.

-Non, professeur Snape, Mr Potter a insisté pour être prévenu dès votre réveil…si vous deviez vous réveiller… »

 _Ainsi, Mr Potter n'était pas sûr de me revoir… Bien sûr, à voir mes blessures, comment croire que je pouvais en réchapper…,_ se dit Snape.

« Mme Pomfresh, comment ai-je pu me retrouver à l'infirmerie ? Je vous avoue avoir quelques lacunes dans mes souvenirs… Et ce n'est pas peu dire…»

Mme Pomfresh esquisse un grand sourire.

« C'est Mr Potter qui vous a amené ici, avec l'aide de Miss Granger et de Mr Weasley, juste avant l'attaque des Mangemorts. Et il nous a donné l'ordre de vous veiller, de ne jamais vous laisser seul. Il vous a mis sous sa cape d'invisibilité, pour vous protéger de ces monstres qui ont envahi l'école. Oh monsieur Snape, il nous a dit de vous considérer comme le sauveur de cette école et du monde des sorciers, que nous vous devons d'être encore en vie ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait exactement, mais vous auriez vu Mr Potter lorsqu'il a dit cela devant toute l'école, personne n'a mis sa parole en doute ! Je vais le chercher maintenant, nous revenons très vite ! ».

Et Mme Pomfresh court vers la porte, laissant Severus bouche bée par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Mr Potter avait donc dit de lui qu'il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, lui, la chauve-souris du donjon, le bâtard, le monstre ? Et bien, quel retournement de situation ! Il va donc falloir s'habituer à un autre statut, mais pas question pour autant de devenir le gentil Severus Snape…Oh non, pas question de laisser ces maudits élèves tranquilles, il aime trop les tourmenter ! Severus un jour, Severus toujours !

Alors que Severus est dans ses pensées, il revient à lui rapidement en apercevant le trio arriver vers lui.

« Bonjour professeur ! » disent Harry et Hermione en approchant du lit de Snape. « On peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur ! » ajoute Hermione.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Ravi de me retrouver parmi vous…même si je ne sais pas comment cela peut être possible…Vous avez quelques explications à me donner jeunes gens, je suis perdu en ce moment…Mais vous allez retrouver très vite votre cher professeur des potions qui a certainement dû vous manquer terriblement ! » dit Snape avec un rictus aux lèvres. Il ne va tout de même pas se montrer trop reconnaissant… En fait, le doute s'installe en lui, il ne sait plus où il en est en réalité. Tout d'abord, il faut qu'il connaisse la réponse à cette question qui le taraude depuis son réveil.

« Mr Potter, je me réveille sur ce lit, je suis toujours dans l'école qui est debout, à mon grand étonnement. Je vois bien le grabuge qu'il y a eu, vu l'état de la pièce, mais je ne sais pas si…La guerre est-elle finie, Mr Potter ? Voldemort menace-t-il toujours notre monde ? ». L'angoisse se lit sur le visage de Snape. Il avait mis toute son énergie et même accepté de donner sa vie pour que tout cesse enfin, et que Voldemort disparaisse à jamais.

« Voldemort est mort professeur ! Nous avons réussi ! Vous avez réussi ! Notre monde est libre aujourd'hui, et doit désormais se reconstruire ! Sans vous, cela n'aurait jamais pu être possible » !

« Merci Mr Potter ». Et Snape ferme les yeux. Son visage se détend. Les larmes lui viennent au coin des yeux...

Comment croire que c'est fini. Fini d'avoir peur à chaque instant, de ne plus savoir s'il verra le soleil se lever le jour suivant. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il va enfin cesser de faire des cauchemars, nuit après nuit. Ces nuits où il revoit les blessures infligées par son maître, pour l'obliger à être toujours plus soumis. Et les autres Mangemorts, qui partageaient cette passion à faire souffrir les autres, qui lui lacéraient le corps dès que le maître leur disait. Et Bellatrix, cette garce assoiffée de sang et de haine, pour qui la souffrance et la peur étaient sa drogue quotidienne. Et chaque jour devait apporter sa dose à madame ! Combien de moldus ont été amenés auprès d'elle pour qu'elle joue avec eux comme un chat le fait avec une souris. Elle leur faisait croire qu'elle leur laisserait la vie sauve s'ils subissaient ses atrocités sans broncher. Mon dieu, qu'a-t-il fait pendant toutes ces années…Quel monstre il a été. Mais ne l'a-t-il pas voulu ? N'est-ce pas pour cela qu'il s'était engagé auprès de ce grand magicien aux pouvoirs noirs, infinis ? N'a-t-il pas voulu faire payer le mépris que les autres ressentaient en le voyant ? James Potter lui revient en mémoire. Il se revoit marchant dans le parc, lui, toujours habillé en noir, la tête basse devant tous ces jeunes premiers, beaux, mais aussi doués que lui, et qui attiraient l'appétit de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard. Sans compter les professeurs qui ne le remarquaient même pas. Il a fallu qu'il en vienne à la magie noire pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, trop tard. Et Dumbledore, ce très cher directeur Dumbledore…N'a-t-il pas laissé les choses se faire ? Ne lui a-t-il pas dit et redit que ce n'était que des jeux qui ne valaient pas la peine d'en prendre ombrage. Il n'a jamais compris la douleur qu'on lui infligeait durant toutes ces années d'école. Lui qui aurait simplement voulu partager une vie simple avec les autres, avec son amie Lily. Lily…Elle s'est détournée de lui lorsqu'il a commencé à vouloir se défendre face à Potter et sa clique. Non, il faut qu'il arrête de se mentir, c'est lui seul qui a poussé Lily à s'éloigner de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir remonter le temps, changer ce moment…Mais il a eu ses moments de revanche aussi, sur ce Potter et sa troupe ! Comme c'était drôle de voir leurs visages le jour où il a jeté un sort de pétrification à tous ces morveux, incapables et prétentieux ! Il a fallu que les professeurs le supplient d'arrêter le sort pour les libérer. Que c'était bon de ne plus être celui qui subit ! Comme il a savouré ce moment encore et encore, en y repensant chaque jour pendant des semaines ! Jusqu'à ce moment où on lui a interdit de jeter ses sorts les plus puissants, ceux qui l'auraient pourtant mis à l'abri des autres élèves. Seul un homme, Voldemort, lui a donné la possibilité de développer ses pouvoirs, et de s'en servir, oh joie immense ! A-t-il tué ? Oui. A-t-il aimé ça ? Oui. Le regrette-il ? Non. Il a beau n'y réfléchir, non, pas de regrets. En tout cas, pendant les premiers temps. Ceux où il croyait que le but de toutes ces tueries étaient de gagner du pouvoir, de prendre une place importante dans le monde des sorciers, de ne jamais avoir à craindre personne. Mais Voldemort voulait plus. Son cerveau malade a voulu aller plus loin. Il voulait la destruction du monde, pour le remodeler selon sa volonté. Aussi bien pour les sorciers que pour les moldus. Et tout cela en infligeant le plus de souffrance possible, en créant un sentiment d'éternel insécurité. Là, ce n'était plus possible. Le massacre de tous ces innocents n'était plus supportable. Oh, il a fallu bien du temps pour qu'il admette qu'il ne voulait plus participer à cela. Mais comment faire pour en sortir ? Il lui a fallu lutter longtemps avant d'arriver à se décider à revenir vers Dumbledore, à lui parler, à le supplier de l'aider. Mais ce n'était pas gratuit. Et le prix à payer était au-delà de qu'il imaginait. Oui, Dumbledore l'aiderait, comme il le pourrait, mais en échange, il devait continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, et lui rapporter les projets de Voldemort. Il devait devenir le sujet le plus précieux du Maître, lui devenir indispensable. Mon dieu, quelle folie, quelle folie. Des larmes viennent aux yeux de Snape malgré lui, et après quelques instants, il se souvient qu'il n'est pas seul. Et merde, il a fallu qu'il pleure devant Potter et Mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Weasley ? Pas important. Mais les 2 jeunes impertinents…

« Nous comprenons, monsieur, combien les choses ont été difficiles pour vous. Nous ne saurons jamais combien vous avez souffert, mais ce que nous venons de voir nous fait comprendre l'importance de vos actes, et nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier » dit Potter.

« Et que pensez-vous que je doive répondre à cela Mr Potter ? Vous m'avez vu vulnérable, deux fois. C'est assez, cela ne se reproduira pas, comptez sur moi.

-Professeur, ce que veut dire Harry, c'est que nous nous en voulons de ne pas avoir compris qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous êtes un homme…extraordinaire, et encore plus aujourd'hui où nous avons vu vos larmes. Ça vous rend tellement humain ! » dit Hermione.

« Vous en doutiez tellement, Miss Granger ? Vous ne pensiez pas, pas un seul instant, que ce corps misérable puisse renfermer un cœur ? J'avoue que j'ai plaisir à vous faire mes remarques et que ça m'apporte beaucoup de satisfactions de vous voir sangloter devant moi, tout du moins pour certains d'entre vous, mais croyez-moi, mon cœur n'a jamais cessé d'espérer la fin de tout ce mal qui nous entoure depuis si longtemps ».

Hermione et Harry n'en reviennent pas d'entendre le professeur Snape dire ces mots. C'est donc un homme en souffrance qu'ils ont devant les yeux, et ils ne s'en sont jamais aperçus.

« Excusez-moi, miss Pomfresh, combien de temps vais-je devoir rester dans ce lit comme un vieil impotent ? Avec ces jeunes sans cervelles qui me regardent comme une chose curieuse…Déguerpissez donc, vous devez avoir à faire ! N'y a-t-il pas une école à remettre en état ? Allez, partez, laissez-moi me retrouver dans ma solitude, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout cela. Ah, au fait, dîtes à Remus, ce vieil animal puant, de ne pas venir me chatouiller de ses pattes de loup-garou avant longtemps, je ne saurai supporter ses railleries ces prochains jours !

-Professeur…Remus est mort. Tonks aussi…» lui dit Hermione, avant de se laisser aller aux larmes.

« Remus, mort ? Bon sang, je ne lui souhaitais pas cela. Je suis désolée Miss Granger, je ne pensais pas… je ne savais pas…

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, monsieur, mais il y a eu de nombreux morts parmi nos amis. Fred, le frère de Ron, est mort également. Tué par les mains de Voldemort. » dit Harry.

« Oh…Je suis navré Mr Weasley. Je vous avoue que vos frères m'ont souvent fait sourire avec leurs farces et attrapes. Vous apporterez mes sincères condoléances à vos parents, voulez-vous. Ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur, ils ont survécu. Mais sans Fred… Maman n'a plus de larmes tellement elle en a versées. Elle ne parle presque plus, et ne peut plus regarder Georges. C'est vraiment difficile pour nous. Mais, je suppose que les choses s'arrangeront avec le temps » dit Ron.

Il a bien changé ce Mr Weasley, pense Snape. Où est l'étudiant pleurnichard et couard ? La guerre change les personnes, profondément.

« Laissez-moi à présent. Je suppose que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt, que je le veuille ou non. »…Et Snape ferme les yeux pour signifier la fin de cet entretien.

Harry et ses amis quittent l'infirmerie pour retourner dans la grande salle, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

« Alors, Hermione, tu penses quoi du Professeur Snape ?» lui demande Harry.

« Je pense qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de revenir lui-même, et ça me va ! Enfin, je crois…Tu l'imagines tout gentil avec nous ? Moi non ! Beurk ! Non, je préfère notre Snape mesquin et mauvais, tout en sachant qu'il cache une autre nature au fond de lui. Je me demande qui va bénéficier de ce nouveau Snape…

-Pas nous ! dit Ron. Il a déjà jeté son regard noir sur moi. Et j'en ai eu des frissons…»

Harry et Hermione rient de voir Ron toujours aussi intimidé par le professeur, même en sachant le courage dont il a fait preuve pour essayer de sauver autant de vies que possible durant cette guerre. Oui, Snape a changé, reste à savoir à quel point et comment cela se traduira pour eux…


	2. Chapter 2

Les mois et les années avaient passé, le château avait été déblayé et remis en état, avec quelques aménagements malgré tout. Tous les tableaux n'avaient malheureusement pas été sauvés de la guerre. Il a fallu beaucoup de travail et de patience pour faire reprendre confiance à ceux qui étaient saufs, et ces derniers avaient fini par reprendre leur place d'origine, notamment la Grosse Dame qui avait retrouvé la sienne dans l'aile des Gryffondor.

Le château avait rouvert ses portes aux nouveaux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs, tandis que le trio d'or avait choisi différents chemins. Ron Weasley n'avait pas souhaité reprendre la direction de Poudlard et avait choisi de s'associer avec son frère Georges, qui avait perdu son frère jumeau Fred à la guerre, pour diriger la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux située au Chemin de Traverse. Harry, lui, s'était naturellement tourné vers le Ministère de la Magie pour devenir Auror. A vingt ans, il était aujourd'hui un Auror confirmé et passait son temps à voyager à travers le monde pour accomplir au mieux la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Quant à Hermione, elle était dans un premier temps repartie dans le monde moldu. Elle savait, lorsqu'elle avait lancé le sort d'oubliette sur ses parents et leur avait transmis de fausses images de leur passé auquel elle n'appartenait plus, que jamais elle ne repartagerait leur vie. Après leur départ en Australie d'où ils ne reviendraient jamais, elle avait décidé de se séparer de la maison de son enfance et l'avait vendue, avant de retourner dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait passé un long moment au Terrier, avec les Weasley et Harry, mais avait fini par quitter la maison après quelques temps pour louer un appartement non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Au contraire de ses compagnons qui avaient su rapidement ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire de leur vie, elle avait passé deux années à s'accorder une pause, la guerre l'ayant beaucoup plus affectée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle avait ainsi passé son temps à faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la magie. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à ses vingt ans qu'elle eut l'idée de devenir professeur, en tout cas elle savait qu'elle souhaitait partager son savoir des moldus avec les jeunes sorciers.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle s'était décidée à s'adresser à Mme McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, pour lui exposer son envie de devenir professeur d'études des moldus. Cette dernière, ravie de retrouver son ancienne élève, avait bien sûr accepté qu'elle revienne à l'école pour travailler auprès des professeurs et apprendre de leurs expériences.

Hermione se retrouve donc aujourd'hui au château pour commencer sa première journée d'observation et travailler auprès du professeur Snape, qui a demandé à reprendre son poste de Directeur de la maison Serpentard, ainsi que celui de professeur de potions. En cette journée de Septembre, la jeune femme se dirige d'un pas rapide vers les cachots où l'attend le professeur. Après avoir frappé et attendu quelques instants, elle entrouvre lentement la porte et passe sa tête timidement. Son regard tombe sur un homme grand et ténébreux, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans.

« Professeur Snape, puis-je entrer ?

-Enfin vous voilà, miss Granger. Ne saviez-vous pas que vous deviez arriver à 8h précises? Je vais avoir besoin de toutes ces préparations cet après-midi avec la première classe des 3ème année. Il va falloir vous dédoubler si vous voulez finir à temps. Si vous voulez vraiment devenir professeur, il va falloir apprendre à être à l'heure ! ».

Et revoilà le professeur Snape aussi bougon qu'avant. Elle sourit dans son dos, et se met devant la table, attendant les ordres du professeur pour commencer à découper les racines et les plantes qu'elle a apportées.

« Alors, Miss Granger, vous souvenez-vous quelle préparation je vais demander aux 3ème année ?

-Oui, professeur, c'est la potion de Ratatinage, comme tous les ans !

-Par Merlin, vous me faites passer pour un vieux rabat-joie ! Suis-je à ce point prévisible ?

-Heu, vous demandez tous les ans aux 3ème année de faire cette potion pour leur premier cours… »

-Ha….Et bien, cette année n'échappera donc pas à la règle ! Il ne faut pas changer les formules qui fonctionnent ! » dit Rogue dans un semi-sourire. Hermione est stupéfaite ! Le professeur Snape fait de l'humour et sourit !? Elle ne sait comment réagir… et éclate de rire. Snape est tout aussi surpris qu'Hermione, et se met à rire avec elle. Quelle scène étrange que ces deux êtres qui ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans une situation tout aussi simple qu'inhabituelle.

« Vous avez un rire communicatif, Miss Granger, je ne me laisse pourtant pas aller d'habitude…Cela restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faudrait pas que nos jeunes élèves voient autre chose en moi qu'un professeur odieux, plein de verve et de mépris, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger » dit Snape à Hermione, avant de lui adresser de nouveau ce demi-sourire qui en dit décidément long sur lui.

« Oui, professeur, il serait dommage qu'ils ne profitent pas de vos bons côtés ! » répond-elle en libérant un franc sourire.

« Décidément Hermione, vous me mettez de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! »

… _Hermione ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Hermione tout à coup ? Et lui, de bonne humeur ! Bon sang, cette année promettait d'être pleine de surprises_ , se dit Hermione, décontenancée…Et ce n'était pas peu dire, elle va s'en rendre compte bientôt…

Snape a commencé sa journée par le tout premier cour des 1ère année. Comme à son habitude, il a débuté par sa célèbre phrase :

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… ».

Il se délecte à chaque fois des regards de ces jeunes ignorants, surpris, terrifiés, impressionnés. Il faut bien que ce métier lui apporte un minimum de satisfaction, sinon, pourquoi continuerait-il ? Cela fait maintenant si longtemps qu'il essaye d'apprendre à ces cornichons tout l'art des potions. Et y en a-t-il qui retienne quoi que ce soit ? Y en a-t-il qui voit à quel point les potions sont importantes et irremplaçables ? Non bien sûr ! Enfin, si… Il y a eu un élève… une élève… La miss-je-sais-tout Granger… Dès le premier jour, si jeune, elle savait répondre à des questions auxquelles des 3ème année voire des 4ème année n'auraient pas pu donner un début de réponse. Il sourit en repensant à elle, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son air sûr et supérieur, son attitude typiquement Gryffondor ! Combien de fois l'a-t-il blâmée ou blessée? Plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Il peut bien l'avouer maintenant : il a aimé la torturer, oh pas méchamment, mais suffisamment pour que cela lui procure un certain plaisir. Il ne peut tout de même pas laisser une jeune fille de Gryffondor essayer de lui tenir tête à lui, le professeur Severus Snape ! Elle est là avec lui, et il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec cette jeune fille. Elle a toujours ce visage plein de fraîcheur, ses cheveux toujours mal coiffés. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne l'a jamais vu se maquiller ou essayer de ressembler à toutes ces poupées qui se pavanent dans l'école, surtout au printemps. Les hormones n'ont pas l'air de lui avoir fait changer ses habitudes, au contraire de ses camarades. Elle est affairée à préparer les ingrédients tels que Snape lui a demandé. Et il doitbien admettre qu'il sait qu'il n'aura jamais à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Cependant, elle ne sera pas avec lui tout le temps, puisqu'elle va également intégrer les autres cours pour apprendre son nouveau rôle de professeur. Mais il a réfléchi très vite lorsque la directrice lui a fait part de la venue de la jeune femme et son souhait d'intégrer le corps enseignant. Il s'est rapidement dit qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer cette occasion qui se présentait à lui. Et une idée lui est soudainement venue en tête : il va faire en sorte de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il veut lui enseigner ce qu'il sait, et ce n'est pas peu dire… Il sait qu'elle sera intéressée, mais, il veut faire en sorte que cela vienne d'elle, et pour ça, il a une petite idée…

Les cours de la journée sont terminés pour le maître des potions, les élèves ont quitté la salle de cours, et Hermione est revenue pour ranger les ingrédients non utilisés.

«Miss Granger ?

-Oui, professeur Snape?

-Votre but est de devenir professeur d'étude des moldus, je ne peux rien vous apprendre dessus vous le savez bien non ?

-Heu, oui… Mais je pensais continuer à m'instruire à vos cotés quelques temps pour être vraiment à la hauteur.

-Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, je vais me séparer de vous, je n'ai absolument rien à vous apprendre.»

Hermione est bouche-bée ! Le professeur Snape ne veut plus d'elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle a tout fait pour lui apporter satisfaction, et sait très bien qu'elle en a même fait plus que ce qu'il attendait. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ce n'est pas juste ?

« Pourquoi me chassez-vous, professeur Snape ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je fais pourtant tout ce que vous me demandez ? Je pensais que cela ne vous posait pas de problème de m'avoir avec vous, malgré mon envie d'être professeur d'études des moldus ?

\- Justement, Miss Granger. Vous êtes aujourd'hui en apprentissage auprès de tous les professeurs, et il me faut désormais quelqu'un qui ne soit consacré qu'à moi, quelqu'un que je souhaite former à tout mon savoir. Je ne veux pas d'une personne qui soit distraite par les autres cours. Je vais donner à mon apprenti des cours approfondis, qui nécessiteront de nombreuses heures d'études et de recherches. Des journées et des nuits seront consacrées à l'art des potions. Je prévois également de lui donner toutes mes connaissances de défense contre les forces du mal, vous savez ô combien j'ai toujours désiré enseigner cette matière. Et malheureusement, on ne m'a laissé qu'un temps très court pour le faire. Je veux aujourd'hui m'adonner totalement à l'apprentissage de mes deux matières fétiches. Je vais donc en parler avec la directrice McGonagall afin de trouver cette personne. Je vous libère donc dès à présent de vos tâches auprès de moi. Merci Miss Granger. Vous pouvez partir ! »

Hermione est abasourdie ! Alors cela se termine comme ça ? Et elle n'a pas son mot à dire ? C'est mal connaître Hermione !

« Professeur Snape ! » dit Hermione d'un ton indiquant qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

Snape a un léger sourire qu'Hermione ne voit pas, la colère l'ayant totalement submergée. Elle est tombée dans le piège…

« Miss Granger ! Est-ce ainsi qu'on parle à un profess…

-PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! VOUS EN AVEZ ASSEZ DIT, MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER! »

Bon sang, ça fonctionne encore mieux qu'il l'avait espéré… Il jubile totalement ! Il sait tellement la manipuler!

« De quel droit osez-vous me jeter dehors comme vous venez de le faire ? Vous décrétez que vous ne voulez plus de moi, et que vous voulez me remplacer par le premier abruti, heu, apprenti venu, et vous ne me demandez même pas mon avis sur la question ? Vous ne me demandez même pas si je suis intéressée? Vous avez décidé pour moi, comme ça ! Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me poser au moins la question ! Il me semble que j'ai mérité que vous me demandiez si je veux donner un nouveau sens à mon orientation et à ma vie ! Alors, POSEZ-MOI CETTE FICHUE QUESTION ! »

Snape n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Quelle audace! Qu'il est bon de la voir ainsi sortir de ses gonds ! Qu'elle est belle ainsi ! Quoi ? Que vient-il de penser ? Hermione, belle ainsi ? Par Merlin, sa joie de la voir s'énerver lui donne de drôles d'idées ! Ceci dit, c'est une jeune femme aujourd'hui, et ce n'est plus son étudiante. Elle a combattu les Mangemorts, elle a survécu. Oui, il a le droit de penser que c'est une belle femme. Et il doit bien reconnaître, que maintenant qu'il y prête attention, elle ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas cela qui l'a poussé à vouloir faire d'elle sa disciple. Non, elle est tout simplement la meilleure étudiante qu'il ait jamais eue, et il a vraiment envie de lui donner le meilleur enseignement possible car il pense qu'elle saura l'écouter et aller aussi loin que possible, et même plus, pourquoi pas.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je perde mon temps avec vous, alors que vous n'avez qu'une chose en tête : apprendre tout sur tout, mais sans jamais aller au bout des choses ?

-Mais je veux aller au bout des choses avec vous, Professeur ! » Hermione se rend compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et se reprend. « Enfin, pas avec vous, mais dans l'art des potions ! Vous savez très bien que j'ai toujours apprécié cette matière, même si vous avez passé votre temps à me hurler dessus !».

Le rouge ne quitte pas ses joues. Décidément, cette journée est vraiment très bonne pour lui.

« Très bien, Miss Granger, je vous le demande, mais je ne pense pas que ce nouveau poste vous convienne vraiment. Désirez-vous devenir mon apprentie?

-OUI, JE LE VEUX ! » crie Hermione. Snape s'amuse ! Se rend-elle compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Quel moment ! Il va s'en souvenir longtemps.

« Cela veut dire que vous abandonnez toutes les autres matières et que vous ne vous consacrerez qu'à moi, vous me donnerez tout votre temps et votre énergie. Vous ne serez plus libre de faire ce que vous voudrez, ni quand vous le voudrez. Vous devrez être à l'heure, et faire tout ce que je vous dis, sans rechigner, sans poser de questions. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, Professeur ! ». Hermione sourit ! Elle va devenir l'apprentie de Snape, lui qui n'a jamais voulu en prendre, encore moins une élève de Gryffondor.

« Très bien, Miss Granger. Nous allons donc voir la directrice McGonagall dès à présent. Nous verrons ce qu'elle en pense, et mettrons en place le contrat qui nous liera l'un à l'autre.

-Un contrat ? Quel contrat ?

-Ne savez-vous pas qu'un apprenti sorcier est lié à son maître par contrat ? C'est un engagement important, qui nous unit durant toute sa durée et qui n'a pas de limite. Je serai votre maître et devrai veiller sur vous. Je vous protégerai de tout ce qui pourrait vous menacer. Je serai engagé à vous apprendre tout mon savoir, sans jamais rien pouvoir vous cacher. Quant à vous, vous devrez me faire totalement confiance, et m'obéir les yeux fermés. Ce contrat ne se terminera qu'à la condition que vous réussissiez les épreuves finales, qui démontreront que je vous ai bien enseigné tout ce que je sais. Certains maîtres ont eu la malchance d'avoir des étudiants qui n'ont pas su aller au bout de leur enseignement. Aucun d'entre eux n'a pu se libérer, et est resté lié à l'autre sans rien pouvoir faire de leur vie. Vous ne voulez pas cela pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu, non bien sûr ! Le plus vite j'aurais appris, le plus vite nous reprendrons notre liberté. Et nous ferons au mieux pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement !

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retrouviez unie à moi toute une vie… »

 _Qu'il est bon de continuer à jouer avec elle !,_ se dit Snape qui pense, à raison, qu'elle n'a pas compris les doubles sens de ses phrases. C'est juste… jouissif !

« Très bien, si vous voulez bien de moi, alors allons signer ce contrat avec McGonagall dès aujourd'hui ! » conclut Hermione fermement.

Et voilà, le tour est joué ! Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur élève qu'elle. Il ne veut en former qu'un seul et c'est elle qu'il a choisie ! Et passer du temps avec elle ne lui déplaît décidément pas… Par Merlin, ça le reprend encore ! Son court passage par la mort l'a transformé, il le sait, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. N'est-il plus lui ? Et ces drôles d'idées qui lui viennent… Il essaie pourtant de résister, de se convaincre qu'il est toujours celui qu'il était avant, mais…

 _Arrête de regarder Granger comme ça ! Tu n'es qu'un ancien Mangemort, un assassin, l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort ! Tu es ignoble, les élèves parlent de toi comme étant la chauve-souris des donjons,_ pense Snape.

Bien sûr, il sait depuis des années que les étudiants l'appellent comme ça. Et encore, c'est peut-être le plus beau surnom. Il en a eu tellement qu'il n'y prête plus attention depuis longtemps

 _Et regarde-toi ! Avec tes cheveux gras, tes petits yeux noirs sournois, ton nez crochu, ton teint pâle. Ce ne sont que les parties visibles… Que penserait Miss Granger si elle voyait ton corps plein de cicatrices. Que penserait-elle si elle te voyait la nuit de tes insomnies à pleurer, oui toi, dont on pense que tu ne ressens rien que de la haine. Comment réagirait-elle à te voir souffrir en pensant à tes souvenirs ? Tu avais bien pensé utiliser le sort d'oubliette, mais tu as préféré garder toutes les images et les voix qui te torturent la nuit pour te rappeler ce que tu as longtemps été, pour te souvenir de tout le mal que tu as semé. Tu sais que ta vie est fichue, que tu seras seul à tout jamais, que tu devras passer le reste de ta vie à expier tes fautes. Jamais tu ne seras heureux. Jamais tu ne pourras laisser qui que ce soit avoir des sentiments pour toi, tu ne veux pas, tu dois souffrir, c'est ainsi ! Ils ont beau dire que tu es un héros, tu sais bien que non, pauvre fou ! Tu as été trop faible pour résister à Voldemort, et trop faible pour dire non à Dumbledore. Tu as une bien piètre opinion de toi, Severus…Pourquoi essaies-tu de te convaincre à ce point ? Aurais-tu peur, toi ?,_ s'interroge encore Snape, perplexe.

Avoir la chance de former quelqu'un de pur est sa seule consolation, le seul acte qu'il est capable de faire. Et c'est avec Granger qu'il le veut. Et il l'a eue !

« Bonjour, Minerva » dit Snape en entrant dans le bureau.

« Oh, Severus, bonjour à vous ! Et bonjour Miss Granger ! On m'avait prévenue que vous vouliez me voir, et qu'apparemment, c'est pour quelque chose de particulier. Que désirez-vous me demander Severus ? Vous ne voulez pas quitter Poudlard, rassurez-moi !

\- Non Minerva, ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. Vous savez que Miss Granger est affectée à tous les professeurs dans le cadre de ses études pour devenir elle-même professeur ? Eh bien, après en avoir discuté, elle a décidé de ne pas poursuivre cette formation.

-Comment Severus ? Mais pourquoi ? Miss Granger a toutes les qualités pour devenir professeur, vous le savez bien! Je ne comprends pas, Miss Granger, expliquez-vous !

-Mme McGonagall, le professeur Snape m'a indiqué qu'il voulait transmettre son savoir à un disciple, et je ne peux pas laisser cette occasion! Je ne connais personne de plus qualifié que lui, et je désire ardemment devenir son apprentie, je vous l'assure. Je veux connaître le secret des potions et des sorts de défense. J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir aller encore plus en avant. Professeur Snape, mon esprit a soif de votre savoir, je vous veux comme maître, maintenant ! ». Hermione exprime son choix avec une détermination qui surprend la directrice McGonagall, mais encore plus Snape.

« Miss Granger, j'entends bien votre envie de saisir cette opportunité ! Mais encore une fois, êtes-vous véritablement sûre de vouloir faire cela ? Vous comprenez que vous vous engagez dans une relation particulière avec le professeur Snape et que votre vie privée sera mise entre parenthèses jusqu'à la fin de votre enseignement ?

-Comment cela ma vie privée sera mise entre parenthèses ? Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'amis ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais vous ne pourrez pas avoir de vie sentimentale, ce serait trop compliqué pour vous et entraverait votre apprentissage. Cette règle est faite pour que vous soyez fidèle à votre maître et ne soyez pas éloignée de votre tâche par un potentiel petit ami, comprenez-vous ? »

Hermione est surprise. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de sa vie personnelle, encore moins de sa vie d'épouse ou de mère. Cela la dérange-t-elle ? D'une certaine manière, oui. Mais personne n'a jamais osé s'approcher d'elle pour une quelconque histoire d'amour, à part Ron bien sûr. Elle a toujours fait peur aux garçons à cause de son savoir, de sa soif insatiable de connaître les choses, au détriment des sorties avec les jeunes de son âge. Combien de jeunes filles ont passé la quasi-totalité de leurs soirées à lire des livres sur l'histoire de la magie, les formules et autres incantations ? Combien de fois s'est-elle retrouvée seule dans la bibliothèque ou même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pendant que les autres préféraient s'amuser? Sa vie ne va finalement pas tant changer que cela… Elle ne sait pas si elle doit en rire ou en pleurer…

« Très bien, je suis d'accord. Mais vous professeur Snape, devrez-vous aussi suivre cette règle ? Maintenant que vous êtes libéré du lien que vous aviez avec Voldemort, vous voudrez peut-être rencontrer une femme, avoir une famille ? Je vous avoue que je n'avais jamais pensé à vous comme un homme, tout simplement, et je me rends compte qu'être mon maître vous oblige à de nouveaux sacrifices. Professeur Snape, je vous promets que si nous nous engageons tous les deux, je ne vous décevrai pas.

-J'y compte bien Miss Granger ! Quant à ma vie sentimentale, je vous remercie de vous en soucier, mais depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous avez bien vu tout l'effet que j'ai sur la gent féminine. Je ne pense pas que ce sujet soit une gêne.»

La directrice n'a pas perdu un mot de cette conversation, et est plutôt surprise par la tournure de leur échange. Severus qui parle de son 'effet sur la gent féminine', de 'sa vie sentimentale', c'est pour le moins étrange de l'entendre utiliser de tels termes. Il va falloir qu'elle parle avec lui, qu'elle comprenne certaines choses…

« Très bien, puisque vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ! » Minerva agite sa baguette et un parchemin apparaît.

« Vous verrez que ce que nous venons de dire est écrit dans ce rouleau. Petite précision : vous avez possibilité d'abandonner, Miss Granger, durant la première année. Il en va de même pour vous Severus, si vous jugez que c'est préférable, pour des raisons qui n'appartiendront qu'à vous. Mais dans ce cas, vous Hermione, ne pourrez redevenir l'apprentie de quiconque, et vous Severus, ne pourrez plus en avoir de votre côté. Ne décidez de vous engager que si vous êtes réellement sûrs de vous, tous les deux ». Minerva les regarde, aucun ne réagit.

« Très bien. Severus, par ce contrat, vous prenez l'engagement de former Hermione Granger à votre magie, de vous consacrer à elle totalement, et ce jusqu'à la finalisation totale de son apprentissage. Tout manquement aux règles de ce contrat le rendra caduque et vous ne pourrez jamais plus avoir d'apprenti. Vous engagez-vous Severus ?

-Oui, je m'y engage, totalement et résolument.

-Et vous Hermione, par ce contrat, vous prenez l'engagement de suivre la formation de Severus, aussi difficile soit-elle, de vous consacrer à lui totalement, et ce jusqu'à la finalisation totale de votre apprentissage. Tout manquement aux règles de ce contrat le rendra caduque et vous ne pourrez plus jamais redevenir apprentie. Vous engagez-vous Hermione ?

-Oui, je m'y engage, totalement et résolument.

-Par Merlin, je vous déclare maître et apprentie, que vous soyez liés jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un seul esprit où votre magie sera réunie». Minerva trace des signes de sa baguette pour sceller l'accord. Hermione sent une chaleur dans son cou, et voit que Snape porte la main lui aussi à son cou.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Hermione.

Minerva sourit. « Je ne vous l'avais pas dit, mais vous et Severus portez désormais les signes de votre engagement.» Bien sûr qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prive de leurs regards surpris !

Hermione se dirige vers Snape.

« Vous permettez Professeur Snape ? »

Il pousse un juron, mais la laisse faire. Elle découvre le sigle des Gryffondor avec un « H ». Merlin, son initial est dans le cou de Snape ! Mais alors, et elle, qu'a-t-elle au cou ?

« Vous permettez Miss Granger, que je voie moi aussi le signe qui nous unit ? »

Et là, Snape découvre le sigle de Serpentard avec un S.

« Ce sigle de Serpentard avec ce S vous sied à merveille, Miss Granger ! Il montre bien que vous êtes à moi toute la durée de votre formation !

-Et vous à moi, Professeur Snape ! Ce que vous avez dans le cou n'est pas le sigle de Serpentard, mais de Gryffondor avec le H de mon prénom ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Comment, nous n'avons pas le même signe ?

-Non Severus, vous êtes lié à Hermione et Hermione à vous désormais ! Partez maintenant, je dois prévenir les autres professeurs qu'ils vont devoir se passer de Miss Granger. Je pense que certains vont être bien déçus. Vous avez de la chance Severus ! »

De la chance, de la chance… il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de détail. Le signe de Gryffondor avec l'initiale de Granger dans son cou ! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une faille dans son plan…Enfin, il est tout de même arrivé à ses fins avec elle. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne sa formation. Elle est désormais toute à lui. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à savoir comment il va la diriger. Il a envie de jouer un peu avec elle. Le temps où elle était la miss-je-sais-tout dans sa classe lui manque parfois… Surtout quand il lui enlevait des points à cause de sa suffisance et de sa prétention !

« Miss Granger, je pense que vous devriez profiter de votre tranquillité car à partir de demain, nous débuterons ensemble ce nouveau chapitre de nos vies.

« Très bien professeur. Je vous remercie pour votre confiance. Je ferai vraiment de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

\- J'y compte bien Miss Granger, j'y compte bien ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione n'en revient toujours pas, demain, elle démarre sa nouvelle vie. En attendant, elle se rend au lac, pour se détendre après cette journée. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. A-t-elle eu raison de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup Snape ?

 _Je verrai bien. Ça ne peut pas être pire que pendant les cours, j'imagine… Après tout, nous nous connaissons plutôt bien lui et moi, toutes ces années passées ensemble, ce n'est pas rien,_ pense-t-elle.

Elle se laisse aller à regarder les reflets des arbres sur le lac. L'Ecole majestueuse y est élégamment étendue, telle une ombre bienveillante. Le soleil de septembre brille encore haut dans le ciel et lui réchauffe le visage, pendant que le vent fait tomber quelques feuilles des arbres qui l'entourent. Elle est bien, au calme. Elle repense à l'épreuve de Harry qui l'a conduite au fond des eaux. Brrr, elle en a des frissons. Bon d'accord, elle ne se rappelle de rien, mais savoir qu'elle a pu être dans les griffes des créatures invisibles du lac la rend mal à l'aise. Drôle d'épreuve que de mettre des élèves dans une telle situation. Elle s'étend sur l'herbe, et écoute le silence apaisant… Cela dure comme cela pendant un long moment, quand une ombre vient rafraîchir le visage d'Hermione.

« Bon sang, mais quel est l'imbécile qui m'empêche de profiter de mes derniers instants de calme ?! » dit Hermione en se relevant d'un coup, pour découvrir… le professeur Snape, bien sûr, qui d'autre ?!

« Hé bien, miss Granger, vous auriez dû y penser plus tôt avant de vous engager. Si cela vous paraît si difficile, il fallait refuser !

-Excusez-moi, professeur. Non, je ne regrette pas, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Mais vous le savez, lorsque je m'engage dans quelque chose, je le fais totalement, sûrement trop d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste dire que j'ai besoin de cette grande inspiration pour vous offrir le meilleur de moi-même ! »

Snape sourit, cette miss Granger est la même qu'à onze ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard. Enfin, la même… pas tout à fait, il doit bien en convenir. Elle est toujours aussi têtue, forte et incroyablement intelligente, mais elle lui apparaît également terriblement séduisante.

« Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous, miss Granger ?

-Heu, oui, bien sûr » répond-elle estomaquée.

« Moi aussi, j'aime venir au bord du lac pour réfléchir ou me relaxer. Que pensez-vous de la tour d'astronomie ? En pleine journée, quand les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y monter, c'est très calme. Mais bien sûr, rien n'égale la nuit et la magie d'un ciel étoilé… »

Oh là, heureusement qu'Hermione est assise !

Snape éclate de rire en voyant la stupéfaction d'Hermione.

« Ah ah ah ! Vous devriez vous voir, Miss Granger ! Si j'avais su qu'il était si simple de vous rendre muette, je me serais répandu sur mes activités plus tôt ! Allez, fermez donc la bouche Hermione, vous allez gober des grinchebourdons.

-Heu... Je… oui, professeur… excusez-moi professeur… mais vous… vous…

-Et en plus vous bégayez ! Ne serait-ce pas là la cerise sur le gâteau ?

-Professeur, vous n'avez pas à vous moquer de moi comme ça ! Dois-vous rappeler la façon dont vous m'avez toujours parlé ? Y a-t-il jamais eu un seul mot qui sorte de votre bouche qui ne soit pas un sarcasme, une raillerie odieuse, un reproche abject ? Je ne vous reconnais plus ? Etes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir avalé une potion de gentillesse ? Ou bien répondez-vous à un pari avec quelqu'un de votre maison ? Alors, oui, je suis perplexe !... Ah mais attendez ! Vous me faîtes voir un bon côté aujourd'hui pour mieux vous en prendre à moi demain ! Comment osez-vous professeur ! Je suis toute à vous désormais, vous le savez, et vous en profitez ! Vous êtes finalement toujours le même ignoble, horrible personnage! » crie-t-elle en se levant. Elle s'apprête à partir en courant, mais le professeur Snape l'attrape par le poignet.

« Miss Granger ! Revenez ici ! Vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça après ce que vous venez de me dire ? Je suis votre professeur ! Non, votre maître ! Et vous devez m'obéir ! »

Hermione ne peut que se retourner pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Vous obéir… Oui, pour mon apprentissage, mais pas pour me sentir humiliée par vous, pour rien ! Vous ne m'avez jamais aimée, je le sais, mais je pensais que vous aviez dépassé cela… après ce qui s'est passé.

-Oh Miss Granger, ne jouez pas ce petit jeu du ' je vous ai sauvé'. Je le sais, je vous remercie, mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me prosterner devant vous ! » lui dit-il d'une voix sèche.

« Et moi non plus ! » lui répond-elle aussi sèchement que lui.

Snape se lève.

« Je ne voulais que passer un moment en votre compagnie, avant de commencer notre travail. Que voulez-vous, quoi que je veuille en dire, la mort a fait son ouvrage. Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait moi qui suis revenu des enfers, et il semblerait que vous le regrettiez ! Je voulais vous faire comprendre que, peut-être, nous pourrions envisager une nouvelle façon de nous comporter vous et moi. Oh rassurez-vous, mes fâcheuses habitudes et mon naturel si charmant reprendront vite le dessus. Mais si vous préférez ne rien changer, c'est à vous de voir Miss Granger. Je vous attends demain dès 8h dans mon bureau. Soyez ponctuelle, je n'aime pas attendre. Je m'excuse si je suis venu perturber votre précieux temps de contemplation » dit-il de son ton mauvais.

Et Snape commence à partir. Sa cape suit ses pas de manière majestueuse. Hermione a toujours été fascinée par sa démarche si sûre. Aucun autre professeur n'a su capter son attention comme lui. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle voit le professeur avec un regard qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. Elle lui a toujours pardonné ses sautes d'humeur, mais ça, il ne devra jamais le savoir bien sûr. Même ses regards les plus noirs posés sur elle lui faisaient un effet étrange. Et comme elle aimait lui tenir tête, ne pas quitter ses yeux si sombres… Elle décide de ne pas le laisser partir ainsi, et se met à courir après lui.

« Attendez, professeur. Je m'excuse. Comprenez-moi, j'ai été surprise et trop étonnée pour que vous… que nous… enfin, que les choses puissent changer. Je suis d'accord avec vous, nous pourrions essayer de trouver une nouvelle façon de communiquer vous et moi. » Elle lui adresse alors un sourire éclatant.

Merlin, quel sourire ! Il n'avait pas vu à quel point elle était devenue si désirable.

 _Non, Severus, on ne pense pas ça de son élève !... Mais ce n'est pas ton élève, c'est ton apprentie ! Et alors, quelle différence ? Je ne sais pas, par Merlin !Ah, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Allez, reprends-toi, elle te regarde !_ , tente de se convaincre Snape, reprenant contenance, sans qu'Hermione ne se doute de quoi que ce soit de sa lutte intérieure.

« Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez, Miss Granger. Nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera.

-Très bien, à demain professeur, à 8h dans votre bureau ! ».

Hermione et Snape partent chacun de leur côté, avec un sourire aux lèvres que l'autre ne voit pas…

La journée se termine, tout le monde est dans la salle à manger et partage un festin, comme seules les cuisines de Poudlard pouvaient en servir. Hermione partage la table des Gryffondor avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui est revenue à l'école une année supplémentaire, pour obtenir les ASPIC qui lui manquent pour intégrer le ministère de la magie dans le département de la coopération magique internationale. Le fait de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead lui a déjà permis de se rendre dans de nombreux pays et de créer des liens avec les autres nations. Il lui faut désormais obtenir ses diplômes pour accéder à un emploi au sein du ministère. Hermione lui raconte l'étrange rencontre faite au bord du lac dans l'après-midi.

« Quoi ? Comment ça Snape la chauve-souris t'a dit qu'il voulait changer et avoir de meilleurs rapports avec toi ? T'es sérieuse ? Non, pas possible, pas possible !

-Et si Ginny, le professeur Snape a fini par changer, d'une manière vraiment très étrange. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, c'est la mort qui l'a transformé, comme si une partie de lui-même était restée avec elle… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a bien évidemment rassurée, ' ses fâcheuses habitudes et son naturel si charmant reprendront vite le dessus ', dit-elle en imitant la voix grave du professeur. Tu sais, il a connu uniquement les mauvais côtés de la vie, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il a envie de voir un peu la lumière dans son existence. Mais c'est vrai que c'est… bizarre ! Je lui ai crié dessus en croyant qu'il se moquait de moi, et je l'ai senti se renfermer, comme si il avait fait un effort important pour en arriver là. Et je suppose que c'est vrai finalement. Manquerait plus qu'il m'offre des chocogrenouilles si je réponds bien à ses attentes ! » Et elles éclatent de rire en imaginant la scène.

Snape, assis à la table des professeurs les observe. Oh, il sait bien de quoi elles sont en train de parler, et d'une certaine manière, ça le flatte. Il est curieux de voir comment se comportera Hermione lorsqu'ils ne seront que tous les deux. Elle, sa jolie apprentie, avec ses boucles échevelées, et son sourire…

« Severus ? Severus ?

-Comment Minerva ? Oh, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Et vos pensées semblaient aller vers Miss Granger ! Vous n'avez pas cessé de la regarder, avec un drôle de petit sourire… » dit Minerva en le regardant avec ce petit air qui dit 'je vous ai eu, je sais ce que vous pensez…'

« Heu, oui, effectivement ! Je me demandais si elle savait que j'allais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Miss-je-sais-tout va se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas, et j'avoue savourer d'avance ce plaisir, Minerva !

-Oh, bien sûr Severus ! Si vous pensez me faire avaler un calamar géant, c'est raté. Il y a des regards qui en disent plus que d'autres !

-Comment Minerva ! Mais nous parlons de Miss Granger allons, ce n'est qu'une jeune femme…

… qui est désormais majeure, et qui a prouvé sa bravoure et sa fidélité envers vous lorsqu'on vous a ramené au château, Severus. C'est elle qui vous a veillé chaque jour, assistant Mme Pomfresh dans vos soins. Je peux vous assurer, Severus, que sans une réelle affection envers vous, elle n'aurait jamais dépensé autant d'énergie pour vous ramener à la vie. »

Snape ne sait que dire. Il a toujours pensé qu'il devait tout à Potter, même si Miss Granger avait participé à son sauvetage. Miss Granger… Il ne l'a pourtant jamais ménagée, et il a adoré ça pendant toutes ces années. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, à celui qui tiendrait tête à l'autre, et il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir qui gagnerait à ce jeu à chaque fois. Mais ça, c'était avant sa disparition.

Ce que Minerva ne sait pas, ce dont il n'a jamais parlé, et pour cause, c'est ce qu'il a vécu lors de sa mort. Longtemps, il a cru n'avoir eu qu'un étrange et doux rêve qui n'aurait duré qu'un instant. Une fois que son cœur a cessé de battre, il s'était retrouvé sous un arbre, leur arbre à Lily et à lui, auprès du lac de leur enfance. Cet arbre où ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble à rêver, et à faire de la magie loin des regards indiscrets et méprisants. Il s'y était senti apaisé, délivré de toute cette vie qui lui avait tant pesé. Et elle était apparue. Elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle lui avait souri. Lily… Sa Lily… Il l'avait aussitôt prise dans ses bras, avait senti qu'elle aussi l'étreignait. Enfin, ce moment des retrouvailles était arrivé ! Il avait longtemps plongé ses yeux dans son regard. Ce regard qu'il avait cherché dans les yeux de son fils Harry. Il avait toujours cru que seul l'enfer lui était promis, et il avait été accueilli au paradis ! Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, qui allait changer le cour des choses pour Severus.

 _« Severus…Te voilà bien silencieux. Tu peux me parler, tu sais… » lui dit Lily de cette voix qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée._

 _« Lily… Comment est-ce possible… ? Il y a quelques instants, j'étais au bord des ténèbres, je ne voyais que la noirceur infinie qui m'attendait. Pourquoi suis-je ici avec toi ?_

 _-C'est toi qui as choisi cette destination, Severus. Et tu voulais me revoir, donc je suis là._

 _-J'aurais voulu mourir plus tôt dans ce cas ! Pourquoi avoir tellement attendu, quel homme stupide j'ai été !_

 _-Non Severus, ne regrette pas. Tu es là parce que tu as tenu ta promesse de protéger Harry. Jamais nous ne nous serions revus si tu avais brisé cette promesse. Tu as su resté fort pendant toutes ces années. Tu as su dépasser tes haines. Tu ne m'as pas oubliée…_

 _-Jamais Lily ! Tu as toujours été la seule pour moi. Comment aurais-je pu te trahir !... Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je t'ai perdue… Lily, je regrette tellement !_

 _-Severus, le temps des regrets est passé. Harry va bien grâce à toi. Je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Tu m'as donné beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Et aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te donner quelque chose, Severus._

 _-Je ne comprends pas… ?_

 _-Severus, écoute-moi. Je veux te libérer de moi. Je veux que tu te sentes apaisé désormais, et libre de faire ta vie._

 _-Non, Lily ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Je… Je t'aime !_

 _-Oui, Severus, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Mais je n'existe plus que dans ton souvenir. Alors que toi, tu as encore le choix._

 _-Le choix de quoi, Lily ! De décider de ne pas être avec toi ? Ce n'est pas un choix !_

 _-Non Severus, tu n'as pas le choix d'être avec moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Mais tu peux décider de vivre. De vivre enfin ta vie. De faire tes propres choix, pour toi. Je veux que tu redeviennes ce garçon plein de rêves, heureux des beautés qui nous entouraient, des merveilles de la magie. Ce garçon est toujours là, au fond de toi. Donne-lui une chance de connaître ce bonheur que tu lui as refusé. Il y a droit Severus, il y a tellement droit. Alors, regarde-moi, et promets moi d'essayer._

 _-Lily, non…_

 _-Severus, donne-moi cette joie de te savoir heureux, enfin._

 _-… » Severus s'était senti tellement perdu à cet instant. Fallait-il qu'il accepte de lutter de nouveau contre lui-même ?_

 _« Non, Severus, ce n'est plus un combat » lui avait dit Lily qui avait lu dans ses pensées. « Au contraire, je veux que tu déposes enfin les armes, et que tu acceptes ce que la vie a de meilleur à t'apporter. Laisse-moi te faire ce cadeau, Severus, et apprends à aimer enfin. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, mais de laisser une femme te donner l'amour que tu mérites. Elle existe, tu sais. Tu la reconnaîtras. Elle est prête à tellement de choses pour toi. Elle t'attend, mais ne le sait pas encore. Va la retrouver, Severus. Je l'aime déjà pour tout l'amour qu'elle va te donner. Promets-le-moi, Severus. Oui, je te demande encore une promesse, mais celle-là, je veux que tu la tiennes pour toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Elle lui avait offert son plus beau sourire. Il avait senti quelque chose s'ouvrir. Son cœur ? Oui, c'était cela sans doute. C'était une sensation très étrange…_

 _« Oui, Lily, je vais essayer. Mais je t'aimerai à jamais, tu n'y changeras rien. » Il s'était senti à la fois résigné et délivré. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire sa vie avec une femme de lui-même, mais là, c'était sa Lily qui lui avait demandé. Qui d'autre aurait pu le convaincre._

 _« Merci, Severus. Tu verras que tu aimeras cette nouvelle vie. Avant de retourner auprès des vivants, de ceux qui t'attendent, laisse ici toutes ces pensées et ces rancœurs dont tu n'auras plus besoin. Fais revenir ce Severus que j'appréciais tellement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est bien toi qui vas revenir à la vie ! Mais penses-y, et laisse-toi enfin aller… Quitte à ce qu'on se pose des questions sur toi !_

 _-Oui, j'imagine déjà le tableau : le gentil professeur Snape… Non, franchement Lily… » Lily s'était mise à rire, et Snape avec elle._

 _« Tu verras bien, Severus. Après tout, la vie est faite de surprises. Toi-même, tu ne sais pas encore comment tu vas réagir. Il est temps pour toi de repartir, Severus, il y a une jeune personne qui s'acharne à te ramener auprès d'elle…_

 _-Lily… Nous reverrons-nous ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! Si tu le veux ! Mais quand tu auras vécu ta belle et longue vie ! Il est temps pour toi d'y aller. J'ai été heureuse de te revoir, Severus._

 _-Lily… ! » avait-il gémi._

 _« Chut, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un rêve… Et tu vas bientôt te réveiller avec cette nouvelle envie de vivre. N'oublie pas ta promesse, Severus, n'oublie pas… »_

Et il s'était senti aspiré dans un brouillard blanc, avait vu Lily disparaître peu à peu. Il ne s'était pas senti triste, mais avait soudain eu peur de cet avenir inconnu auquel il ne s'était jamais préparé. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait repris connaissance à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait fallu très longtemps avant de comprendre cette expérience étrange qu'il avait vécue. Et il n'avait compris que très récemment ce que tout cela voulait dire… Le retour d'Hermione à l'école avait soudainement ouvert son esprit à ce souvenir qu'il avait mis de côté. Et aujourd'hui, il cherche à comprendre ce qui lui arrive, ne sachant comment se comporter, se sentant défaillant. La voix de la directrice le sort de ses pensées perturbantes à plus d'un titre.

« Oui Minerva ?

-Je vous disais Severus, que vous avez été étranges tous les deux, lors de l'élaboration de votre contrat. J'ai bien failli éclater de rire ! Vous jubiliez à la regarder, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour vous 'convaincre' de la prendre comme apprentie. Oh Severus, vous êtes incorrigible ! ». Minerva le regarde d'un air attendri.

« Severus, il est peut-être temps pour vous…

-Temps pour moi de faire quoi, Minerva ?

-Temps de penser à vous, Severus. Temps de vous laisser gagner par des sentiments que vous avez essayé de cacher au plus profond de votre être. Et de ce que j'ai déjà pu voir, Miss Granger ne serait pas contre… vous aider dans cette voie.

-Minerva ! Entendez-vous ce que vous dîtes ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Je pourrais être son père ! Mais quelle horreur de penser cela !

-Je ne vois pas quelle horreur il y a dans cette histoire ! Elle est désormais une femme et vous n'avez que dix-neuf ans de différence d'âge. Je ne vois rien de compromettant là-dedans !

-Mais je l'ai connue à onze ans ! Je l'ai vue grandir ! Et regardez-là aujourd'hui ! Elle est tellement belle, et intelligente, si pleine de vie ! Que voulez-vous que je lui offre, moi, la chauve-souris des cachots sombres, humides… Avec mes cheveux gras repoussants, mon nez ingrat, mon caractère ignoble, mon sourire à fendre les murs… Oh oui, quel bel homme je suis pour elle !

-Ah ah ah, Severus, je ne vous savais pas si timide ! Allons, tout ce que vous me décrivez n'est rien et vous le savez. Vos cheveux ? Un bon shampooing et le tour est joué. Votre nez ? Un auteur moldu a su démontrer combien un nez difforme et énorme pouvait être beau et poétique ! Votre caractère ? Il me semble que vous avez déjà su lui montrer une autre facette de vous. Quant à votre sourire, Severus, il est à tomber lorsque vous vous laisser aller !

-Je… je…

-Eh bien Severus, vous voilà bien silencieux d'un coup ? Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous verrez que cela vaut peut-être la peine. Ne voulez-vous pas être… heureux Severus ? »

Bon sang, il se sent tellement perdu d'avoir repensé à sa rencontre avec Lily et de la promesse qu'il lui a faite. Il a compris de quelle jeune femme Lily lui avait parlé, mais n'ose pas admettre que cela puisse être vrai.

« … Je n'ose en rêver, Minerva. Vous savez que je n'ai eu qu'un seul amour dans ma vie. Que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais y succomber. Et cette jeune miss-je-sais-tout me perturbe aujourd'hui, je l'admets… Mais je ne sais pas…

-Chut, Severus, laissez les choses se faire. Voyez ce qui arrive. Et laissez-vous une chance, vous y avez droit, après tout ce que vous nous avez donné. Nul sorcier ne pourra vous blâmer de vouloir enfin trouver un havre de paix. Et Hermione pourrait vous aider à trouver le chemin vers celui-ci.

-Vous semblez sûre de vous, Minerva. Je ne le suis pas.

-Regardez la, Severus. Combien de fois s'est-elle tournée vers vous depuis le début du repas ? L'avez-vous remarqué ?

-Oui…

-Severus, il est temps de prendre votre courage à deux mains. Vous, le professeur des potions sournois, le défenseur contre les forces du mal qui a même su vaincre Nagini. Allez, Severus, un peu de cran ! Vous avez déjà tellement changé! Je sens bien cette envie de vivre en vous !

-Minerva… Je verrai, d'accord ? Ne tirez pas de plan sur la comète, rien ne dit que je vais 'me laisser aller' comme vous dîtes. Sur ce, Minerva, je vous laisse à votre dessert qui est en train de fondre, je dois me préparer pour mon rendez-vous… heu, pour mon premier cour avec Miss Granger demain ». Un soupçon de rouge apparaît sur les joues de Snape, ce qui fait éclater de rire Minerva. Elle avait l'impression de revoir le jeune Severus qu'elle avait eu comme élève si longtemps auparavant.

« Vous êtes incorrigible, Severus. Allez en paix, et profitez des bons côtés de la VIE Severus. »

Et Snape se lève hâtivement pour échapper aux regards de sa collègue trop perspicace à son goût. Comment lui en vouloir. Il ne sait pourquoi il a toujours eu une certaine affection envers cette femme. Pourtant, il ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle l'a surpris à errer dans les couloirs de Poularde lorsqu'il était élève. Combien de points lui a-t-elle enlevés ? Combien de punitions lui a-t-elle données ? Ca le fait sourire, lui qui prend ce même plaisir chaque soir, à surprendre les jeunes étudiants qui se croient trop malins pour lui. Un 'lumos', et ils détalent comme des lapins devant lui ! Et ça l'amuse ! Mais ce soir, il ne rit pas. Il se retourne une dernière fois, et croise le regard d'Hermione… Serait-ce vrai qu'il y a de l'espoir pour lui ?...

A la table des Gryffondor, Ginny n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« Hermione, tu as vu comment il t'a regardée? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, par Merlin ?

-Rien, je te jure ! Je te dis qu'il a changé !

-Ca ne va pas plaire à Harry…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas plaire à Harry ? Que je sois l'apprentie de Snape ?

-Que tu sois son apprentie en magie, c'est une chose, mais si tu deviens son apprentie dans une autre matière…

-Ginny Weasley ! Comment oses-tu penser ça ? Moi et… Snape ? Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Il est vieux, il est bougon, il me déteste, et… je ne l'aime pas !

-Hum hum…

-Quoi 'hum hum' ?

-Tu n'as fait que parler de lui pendant tout le repas Hermione…

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Mais si ! Tu n'as fait que répéter combien il a changé, que tu voulais lui donner une chance de se rattraper, que tu voulais l'aider…

-Non !

-Si Hermione ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu le regardes, y'a quelque chose, c'est évident !

-C'est évident ? Ben pas pour moi !

-Regarde, même Minerva te regarde avec un drôle de petit sourire… et je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas cessé de parler avec Snape en te jetant des petits coups d'œil pas très discrets…

-Oui, et elle a du lui dire qu'elle fille intelligente je suis et quelle chance il a de m'avoir choisie, c'est tout.

-Oh, Hermione, tu es peut-être douée dans tous les domaines qu'on peut apprendre dans des livres, mais tu n'es pas douée pour la vie et… l'amour !

-Comment ça ? J'ai bien eu une histoire d'amour avec Ron, non ?

-Tu appelles ça une histoire d'amour d'être restés ensemble quelques semaines ? Avec quelques petits bisous par ci, par là ? Tu l'as bien vu avec Lavande aujourd'hui ? Ne trouves-tu pas que ce n'est pas le même comportement par hasard ? Tu ne l'as jamais regardé comme elle le fait, et lui non plus ne t'a jamais regardée comme ça. Vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble parce que vous avez vécu toutes ces aventures tous les deux avec Harry, mais vous n'êtes restés que de très bons amis Hermione, et tu le sais. Tu as eu qui dans ta vie ? Tu n'as laissé personne s'approcher de toi ! Par contre, tu as donné tout ce que tu pouvais pour Snape. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu le sauver, parce que tu avais ce petit quelque chose en plus dans le cœur qui t'a fait te dépasser. Même Ron l'a vu. Hermione, il n'y a pas de mal à éprouver des sentiments, même si c'est pour Snape ! On a vu pire !

-Ouais, merci pour la leçon. Mais je t'assure, je n'éprouve rien pour Snape, si ce n'est un profond respect et une forte envie d'apprendre de lui. Vraiment.

-Très bien Hermione. Je te dis que tu vas être surprise dans peu de temps. La vie va se charger de t'emmener là où tu dois être. Ne refuse pas les occasions d'être heureuse petite sotte ! Même si c'est Snape qui doit t'apporter ce bonheur ! Allez, à plus tard, ton 'cher' professeur nous a demandé de rendre deux rouleaux de parchemins, et je déteste ça… A plus tard Hermione !

-A plus tard Ginny ». Hermione est perdue dans ces pensées. Ginny a beau être plus jeune, elle n'en est pas moins subtile. Elle a vu ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas voir.

 _Oh non, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas raison… Beurk, moi et la chauve-souris ? Pouah, plutôt me plonger dans un chaudron bouillant ! ,_ pense Hermione

« Hé bien Miss Granger, vous semblez perdue dans vos pensées ? »

Minerva s'était approchée d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

« Effectivement, et je ne vous ai pas vue venir, madame la directrice. Je pensais à demain. Je me demandais ce que le professeur Snape me prépare… Et je vous avoue ne pas être trop rassurée !

-Mais non, il ne prépare que ce qui est bon pour vous. Nous en avons discuté ensemble tout à l'heure, et il me semble qu'il commence à prendre conscience de certaines choses, qui devraient lui permettre de se préparer à tout ce qui l'attend avec vous, miss Granger. Et il ne me semble pas plus à l'aise que vous. » Elle esquisse un sourire, sachant qu'Hermione n'a pas compris les sous-entendus. Décidément, ces deux-là se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le croient.

« Je ne vous donnerai qu'un conseil Hermione : faites-vous confiance et faites confiance à Severus. Vous saurez trouvez le chemin de votre destinée. Malgré les difficultés, vous y arriverez, si vous acceptez les choses telles qu'elles doivent être. Il vous apprendra autant que vous lui apprendrez. Vous commencez un chapitre plein de surprises ! N'ayez pas peur de tourner les pages de ce livre que vous avez ouvert. Il est le vôtre, il ne tient qu'à vous d'y inscrire ce que vous souhaitez. Bonne chance, Miss Granger ! »

 _Mais de quoi parle McGonagall… ? Etrange… Mais qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui à être aussi bizarres ! Raaaa, c'est énervant !_ , se dit Hermione en regardant la directrice s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

Hermione décide d'aller à la bibliothèque retrouver ses chers livres qui eux, ne lui racontent pas n'importe quoi. Oui, la bibliothèque est le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit…

Hermione arrive à la course dans la bibliothèque.

« Ginny, ouf tu es là ! Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans cette école, je n'y comprends plus rien !

-Eh bien, tu es dans tous tes états en effet ! Tu es encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude, tu t'es battue avant de venir ? » Et Ginny éclate de rire.

«Pas grave, personne ne s'intéresse à ça de toute façon. Tu dois être la seule à le voir. Je suis… invisible, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Enfin, pas pour toi, ni les professeurs, mais, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien…

-Ouh là, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es toujours si sûre de toi, je ne comprends pas ? Tu devrais être contente, tu vas enfin pouvoir approfondir une de tes matières préférées, auprès de ton cheeeeeeerrrrr professeur aux yeux sombres et à la voix si parfaite !

-Non mais ça va pas non ! Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu me fais ce coup-là ! Tu me crois désespérée à ce point ou quoi ? OK, je ne sors pas avec les garçons, mais je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu veux que je m'intéresse un homme qui a deux fois mon âge, qui me déteste, qui me ridiculise dès qu'il le peut et qui me trouve laide ?

-Ah là, je crois que ce sont tes paroles, pas celles de Snape. Ok, il aime te taquiner…

-Ah parce que tu appelles ça me taquiner ! Rappelle-moi le nombre de points qu'il m'a injustement enlevés? Combien de fois m'a-t-il appelée « miss-je-sais-tout » alors que je déteste ça ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il regardée avec son regard haineux alors que je ne voulais que son approbation sur mon travail ? Les humiliations, les railleries… JE LE DETESTE ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai accepté d'être son apprentie ! Non pire que ça ! Je l'ai SUPPLIE d'être son apprentie ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Je le déteste, je me déteste, je veux mourir avant qu'il ne me tue d'un de ses regards qui ne me laissera aucune chance !»

Ginny a du mal à se retenir de rire. Hermione en colère, c'est toujours un spectacle ! Et d'ailleurs, Ginny n'est pas la seule à en profiter… Le regard noir d'un certain professeur ne quitte pas la lionne en furie ! Et ses oreilles captent chaque mot. Il se délecte de ce genre de moment… Il n'en attendait pas tant. Il connaît bien le caractère tempétueux de la jeune femme, il aime tellement la voir dans cet état : sans contrôle, juste elle, la vraie, la magnifique Hermione ! Et il va l'avoir pour lui pendant un long moment, de quoi savourer de délicieux éclats de la belle. Et il ne manquera pas de lui donner l'occasion de donner de la voix.

« Allez, Hermione, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que tu en crevais d'envie. Et puis, tu ne sais pas comment ça va se passer avec lui. N'oublie pas que lui aussi sacrifie une part de sa vie pour toi. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé. Tu verras bien …

-Arghhh, assez ! Tu verras dans quel état je serai dans quelques semaines, tu me supplieras de te pardonner d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Moi et ….lui ? Plutôt avaler son bocal de cafards que de m'imaginer avec… Arghhh, j'ai envie de vomir ! »

Snape n'en peut plus de rire sous sa cape, et décide d'apparaître devant les jeunes femmes, mais sans dévoiler qu'il a tout entendu de cette délicieuse discussion.

« Oh mon dieu, le voilà… »Hermione est rouge, et essaye de se cacher derrière le livre des potions qu'elle a juste le temps d'attraper. Snape se poste alors à côté de Ginny, et face à Hermione dont il ne distingue que le haut de la tête.

« Qui… ? Oh, bonsoir professeur Snape. » dit Ginny, dissimulant tant bien que mal son sourire devant l'homme qui met si mal à l'aise son amie.

« Bonsoir Miss Weasley, Miss Granger.

-B'soir Professeur » marmonne Hermione derrière son livre.

« Pourriez-vous au moins avoir la politesse de lever les yeux de ce livre lorsque vous me saluez, Miss Granger ? » lance le professeur de sa voix intimidante, bien qu'il ait envie de rire pourtant.

Hermione lève doucement la tête, mais le feu de ses joues, au lieu de s'éteindre, ne cesse de se ranimer.

« Par Merlin, auriez-vous bu une bouteille de Whisky pur feu pour avoir cette couleur ? Je ne vous savais pas attirée par l'alcool, vous me décevez !

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas l'alcool ! C'est juste, heu…la conversation que j'ai eue avec Ginny qui m'a gênée !

-Et de quoi diable pourriez-vous parler avec Miss Weasley pour que cela vous fasse un tel effet ? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était ma présence qui vous mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, vous me voyez rassuré sur le fait que mon apprentie n'est pas une ivrogne. Je ne saurai tolérer ce genre de comportement jeune fille !

-La prochaine fois que je voudrai boire du Whisky pur feu, je vous inviterai, comme ça, vous verrez bien que je sais me contrôler » réplique-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Très bien Miss Granger, j'accepte votre invitation à boire un verre avec vous un jour prochain.

-Quoi ?Mais, je n'ai pas… ? » Hermione ouvre de grands yeux ahuris, passant de Ginny au professeur, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Ginny ne peut plus s'empêcher de rire de voir ces deux-là se chercher comme des adolescents. Elle se tord en deux et se tient les cotes.

« Eh bien Miss Weasley, je vois que tout cela vous fait rire. Une retenue dans mon bureau pourrait certainement vous aider à retrouver votre calme ! » Snape ne peut néanmoins pas s'abstenir lui aussi de sourire.

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné Miss Weasley, pas de retenue pour vous, la situation est effectivement… intéressante. Allez, nous avons assez joué, Miss Granger. Je vous laisse à vos livres. Inutile d'y passer trop de temps, vous aurez d'autres occasions de les étudier. Bonne soirée et je vous vois demain matin. »

-Oui Professeur, à demain. » Hermione est plus que confuse et en colère après Ginny qui l'a mise dans cette situation. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Le professeur Snape tourne les talons, et s'éloigne, sa robe ondulant de façon toujours si parfaite. Hermione le suit des yeux…

« Mais comment fait-il pour avoir cette démarche de félin… ?

-Et à part ça, tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui ? Je vois…

-Ginny, tais-toi ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Allez, c'est l'heure, pas la peine d'avoir peur…_ pense Hermione devant la porte du bureau où elle sait que Snape l'attend.

Elle tente de se rassurer comme elle peut, mais elle connaît trop bien le plaisir qu'a Snape à l'embarrasser. Après la scène à la bibliothèque, elle espère juste pouvoir le regarder en face sans rougir. Elle a choisi d'être là, alors, elle redresse la tête, et frappe à la porte du bureau de Snape, qui l'invite à entrer d'une voix forte.

Il la regarde s'avancer et décèle ses hésitations. Il décide de la surprendre en ne mentionnant pas leur rencontre à la bibliothèque… Heureux moment qu'il savoure encore… Aujourd'hui, il va la malmener un peu. C'est de toute façon nécessaire pour ce qu'il veut lui apprendre. Et puis, elle veut voir le Snape qu'elle a connu, il en est persuadé. Il va lui donner ce qu'elle attend. Cela risque d'être intéressant…

« Bonjour Professeur Snape » dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Je vois à votre teint pâle que la nuit a été courte. Dommage pour vous, ça va rendre les choses plus difficiles ! » lui répond-il sèchement.

 _Aïe, ça y est, ça commence… Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu…_ se dit Hermione _._

« Miss Granger, ne perdons pas de temps. Nous allons commencer par voir si vous comprenez bien certaines choses avant que je puisse vous apprendre quoi que ce soit. Première question certainement très simple pour la personne érudite que vous êtes… Expliquez-moi la magie ! » Snape, assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes, la regarde fixement, attendant avec impatience la réponse de la jeune femme.

« La magie ? Je ne comprends pas… » Hermione se rend compte rapidement que le professeur va la tester et essaye de se reprendre.

« Oui, pourquoi avez-vous des capacités magiques ? D'où viennent-elles ? » insiste-il.

« Et bien, il y a plusieurs catégories de personnes : les sang-purs dont la magie fait partie naturellement de leurs vies. Les sang-mêlés dont l'un des parents est moldu et l'autre sorcier, ce dernier transmettant la magie à ses descendants, en principe. Les moldus qui n'en ont pas. Les cracmol issus de parents sorciers mais n'ayant pas eux-mêmes de pouvoirs magiques même s'ils peuvent voir les détraqueurs ou les sortilèges de distraction…

-Stop, Miss Granger ! C'est bien, vous m'avez récité votre leçon apprise par cœur, mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé. Ca ne me dit pas ce qu'est la magie ! Comment l'expliquez-vous ? Vous avez des pouvoirs magiques, vous vous en servez, et c'est tout ? Il suffit juste de prononcer quelques mots, et le sort est jeté ? » lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

« Hé bien…. » Hermione se sent soudain embarrassée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'est jamais posé cette question de ce point de vue là. Le professeur marque un point… Il se penche en avant et la pointe du doigt.

« Vous voyez Miss Granger, je vous avais bien prévenue que vous seriez surprise parce ce que vous ne savez pas. Dites-moi, ne ressentez-vous rien lorsque vous jeter un sort ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça… » Hermione se sent tellement gênée d'être prise au dépourvu comme cela…

« Prenez votre baguette, et jetez-moi un sort simple comme le sort de mutisme ! Il est inratable pour vous !

-Quoi ? Non, professeur, je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Hermione n'en revient pas de ce que lui demande le professeur !

« Faites-le, ne discutez pas ! » lui intime-t-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione sort alors sa baguette d'un geste lent et la dirige vers le professeur en prononçant la formule d'une voix peu convaincue. C'est le professeur Snape qui est en face d'elle tout de même !

« Silencio ! » Hermione a prononcé ce mot d'une voix particulièrement basse, et c'est à peine si Snape l'a entendue. Il se lève alors brusquement, la regarde d'un air hostile et s'adresse à elle d'une voix autoritaire et froide, s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

« Pas très efficace, Miss Granger ! Vous avez insisté pour que je vous apprenne ma magie, mais vous n'êtes même pas capable d'une chose aussi simple. Vous n'avez peut-être pas les qualités que j'attendais. Je regrette déjà d'avoir passé ce contrat avec vous, miss-je-ne-suis-bonne-à-rien ! Je vais plutôt aller chercher le premier élève venu qui saura faire mieux que vous à n'en pas douter! Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que vous reveniez sur le banc d'une classe avec les 1ère année ! Vous ne valez pas grand-chose, Miss Granger, vous n'êt… » Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Hermione lève de nouveau sa baguette et lance le sort, d'une voix forte cette fois.

« SILENCIO ! » La rage se lit sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas tremblé, elle n'allait pas le laisser l'insulter ! Et de fait, Snape ne peut plus dire un seul mot. Il lève ses mains, montrant sa bouche, pour signifier à Hermione qu'elle doit lever le sort.

« FINITE INCANTATEM ! » lance-t-elle pour libérer le professeur qui retrouve sa voix instantanément.

« On y est, Miss Granger ! Alors, avez-vous senti la différence ? Comprenez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Expliquez-moi ! » Il a repris sa place dans le fauteuil, et la regarde de nouveau, impatient.

Oui, Hermione a compris. Elle a senti l'énergie partir de l'intérieur de son corps la deuxième fois.

« Quelque chose s'est passé en moi. Une énergie m'a envahie. Une espèce de… chaleur… » balbutie-t-elle.

« Ah, ça y est, on aborde le sujet. Oui, Miss Granger, vous avez senti une énergie. Cette particularité que nous avons, nous sorciers. Ne vous êtes-vous donc jamais demandé comment cela fonctionnait ? Vous avez simplement accepté cet état de fait : vous possédez des pouvoirs magiques, il faut juste apprendre les sortilèges pour les utiliser. C'est bien cela ? Finalement, vous êtes comme le premier moldu venu. Ils savent que l'électricité existe, ils appuient sur un bouton, ils allument une lumière ou tout autre appareil, et voilà, le tour est joué ! Pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus ? Si vous voulez progresser, il va falloir vous rendre compte de ce qui se passe en vous. Il va falloir arriver à connaître votre corps et les sensations que vous ressentez. Pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné la première fois ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas voulu le jeter sur vous… » Hermione a parlé d'une voix basse et honteuse.

« On est bien d'accord. Vous avez refusé de le faire, et votre magie n'a servi à rien à ce moment-là. Que s'est-il passé la seconde fois ? » insiste-il.

« Je me suis mise en colère, je n'avais qu'une envie : vous faire taire ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix claire.

« Oui Miss Granger, c'est cela ! Vous avez vraiment eu l'intention de me jeter ce sort. Pourquoi vos camarades ont-ils toujours eu autant de mal à jeter leurs sorts ? » Snape la pousse à entrer dans la compréhension de ses émotions, ce qui n'est pas un exercice facile.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment voulu les réussir » lui répond Hermione qui entrevoit ce que Snape veut lui démontrer.

« Très bien, vous comprenez ! Alors d'après-vous, que se passe-t-il quand vous avez décidé réellement de lancer un sort ? Que se passe-t-il en vous, Miss Granger ? Sentez-vous ces particules de magie dans votre corps ? » Il lui montre son propre corps, pour lui faire comprendre combien la magie agit physiquement sur eux, les sorciers.

« Oui professeur, je les sens ! Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention ! Mais c'est vrai que je ressens toujours quelque chose… A part la chaleur, je peux sentir un bouillonnement, ou des frissons… Oui, c'est comme si quelque chose se mettait en route dans mon corps, plus ou moins fort en fonction du sort que j'utilise ! » affirme-t-elle enfin. Snape la voit essayer de se souvenir des sensations si particulières qui se produisent à chaque fois qu'elle utilise la magie.

« Oui, Hermione! Ce que vous ressentez, ce sont ces particules de magie qui s'activent, qui vous font vibrer. Vous agitez votre baguette en direction de la personne ou de l'objet concerné, pourquoi ? » Hermione se pose un instant, puis le regarde de son air qui veut dire qu'elle commence à cerner son sujet.

« … Parce qu'elle me sert d'antenne, d'amplificateur ! Elle recueille l'énergie magique que je crée pour la renvoyer vers sa cible ! » Il la voit s'agiter lorsqu'elle lui donne cette réponse. Il retrouve son étudiante si désireuse de trouver les réponses !

« Mais encore, continuez ! Qu'a de particulier votre baguette, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione est désormais animée par cette force si caractéristique, sa façon de penser, ce bouillonnement incessant dans sa tête, qui ne s'arrête pas, même si elle le voulait. Son cerveau se met à fonctionner à cent à l'heure, les idées lui venant à toute vitesse, et elle les attrapant pour les agencer, et former un schéma logique.

«… Voyons… Elle est composée de bois de vigne et de ventricule de dragon, qui sont eux-mêmes emplis de particules magiques… la vôtre est différente… donc chacun a besoin d'avoir sa propre baguette, de composition différente, qui ne réagit pas de la même façon avec un autre sorcier… » Hermione se met à réfléchir vite, cherchant les connexions entre tous ces éléments. Snape la regarde puiser au fond d'elle-même pour développer sa propre théorie, comme il l'avait fait lui-même plus jeune. Il sait bien qu'elle finira par trouver le bon chemin. Il aime la voir si passionnée ! Il avait bien senti qu'elle semblait comme éteinte lorsqu'ils se sont revus. Mais dès qu'il lui avait proposé de la prendre avec lui, son regard s'était de nouveau illuminé. Sa flamme n'attendait que l'étincelle qu'il lui a donnée.

« Vos conclusions, Miss Granger… » la pousse Snape. Elle enchaîne alors les phrases à toute vitesse.

«Oui, attendez, encore un instant… Je suis composée de particules magiques… Ma baguette également… C'est comme une potion, il faut que les particules magiques du sorcier puissent se mêler au mieux à celles de la baguette. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la baguette ne réagit pas bien, les sorts sont altérés… De plus, ces particules interagissent entre elles, à condition que j'arrive à les activer convenablement, en leur donnant l'énergie pour le faire, par le biais de ma volonté et de mes véritables sentiments d'y parvenir, PROFESSEUR!» finit-elle dans un cri.

« OUI, miss Granger, vous avez compris ! » Snape la regarde d'un air satisfait ! Bien sûr qu'elle a compris, elle est comme lui, à chercher encore et encore pour trouver la solution. Il la voit continuer à se concentrer pour aller encore au-delà.

« J'avais besoin que vous m'énerviez pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour activer ma magie de manière plus puissante et prendre l'ascendant sur vous! » affirme-t-elle.

« Et auriez-vous eu besoin de cette même colère sur l'un de vos amis ? »lui demande-t-il pour l'emmener encore plus loin dans son raisonnement.

« Non, parce que ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème de le faire sur eux, je n'ai pas le même rapport avec eux qu'avec vous, je n'ai pas la même barrière. » affirme-t-elle au professeur. Bien sûr que jeter un sort à ses amis et à Snape, ce n'est pas la même chose… Il n'y a pas les mêmes conséquences, non plus ! Après tout, comment être sûre que Snape ne va pas se venger après qu'elle lui ait jeté un sort, même si c'est lui qui lui a demandé !?

« Bien Miss Granger, je vois que nous avançons ! Pour résumer, nos particules magiques sont inertes jusqu'au moment où nous les éveillons et leur stipulons d'effectuer telle ou telle chose. Nous les dirigeons vers un objet par exemple, et elles prennent le pouvoir sur ce qui compose cet objet, pour le manipuler comme nous le voulons. Pour agir sur une personne, il faut que celle-ci soit surprise, posséder moins de magie, ou avoir plus de volonté qu'elle pour réussir votre sort. Ca a été le cas avec moi, il y a quelques instants, vous avez donc pris le pouvoir sur moi pour me faire taire ! Félicitations, Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire de si tôt ! » cnclut-il.

« Oui, mais vous le vouliez bien… » dit-elle doucement.

-Oh croyez-moi, vous vouliez réellement que je me taise, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix ! Comprenez-vous désormais pourquoi certains sorciers sont particulièrement puissants ? Certains ont une magie beaucoup plus présente que chez d'autres, mais ils ont surtout la volonté profonde de parvenir à leurs fins. Ils savent puiser au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et sont convaincus des actes magiques qu'ils déclenchent. Et la haine, la vengeance, le plaisir de faire souffrir, sont des émotions tellement intenses que les êtres les plus noirs ont été la plupart du temps les plus puissants !

\- … Comme vous professeur ? » Hermione n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper ces mots, et le regrette déjà en voyant le regard que Snape lui jette. Il se radoucit néanmoins très vite. N'avait-elle pas raison… Devait-il lui répondre ? Bien sûr, il lui a promis en la prenant avec lui… Et il en a envie aussi, il ressent le besoin de dire les choses à cette femme dont le retour à Poudlard l'a chamboulé. Pourquoi pas après tout… Il ne va pas lui apprendre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne sait déjà, mais ce sera lui qui va lui dire, lui…

« Oui Hermione, j'ai été parmi les plus dangereux. Vous ne saurez jamais jusqu'où je suis allé, mais je vous assure que je me suis retrouvé à un moment où je ne me donnais plus aucune limite. Si j'étais l'homme que vous savez, c'est parce que, comme je viens de le dire, ma haine, mon envie de vengeance, de tuer ceux qui se sont dressés devant moi étaient plus forts que tout ! Et croyez-moi, j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de pouvoir libérer ma colère. Et ma magie n'en a été que plus puissante, pour détruire toujours plus! Vous pensez sans doute ô combien je suis un être abject, vous en avez le droit car c'est vrai ! J'ai été un assassin parmi les assassins, œuvrant chaque jour sous les ordres de son maître, sans aucun regret. Je n'ai cherché qu'à faire grandir cette magie qui m'envahissait tellement ! Je me sentais tellement fort, Hermione ! Invincible !… Mais vous savez déjà tout cela. Vous vouliez m'entendre vous le dire. Cela change-t-il quelque chose à mon image qui est de toute façon si pitoyable? » Il sait que ce qu'il vient de lui dire l'a touchée. Il ne cherche pas à maquiller ce qu'il a été. Elle voulait savoir, mais va-t-elle pour autant accepter d'entendre tout cela ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire professeur… Je... Je sais bien que vous avez été un Mangemort puissant, et que vous avez agi de la pire des manières qui soit. Je vous ai haï tellement longtemps ! J'ai voulu vous voir mort tellement de fois ! Vous auriez pu nous tuer, nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi vous ne le faisiez pas.» Elle lui répond avec l'honnêteté qu'il lui connaît, et n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

« Bien sûr que j'aurais pu vous tuer ! Ca aurait été tellement facile ! Et j'y ai pensé plus d'une fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté des élèves! » Il lui a répondu sans détour sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour eux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Après tout, au point où ils en sont, autant tout se dire…

« Oh ! Eh bien, vous nous l'avez bien fait comprendre professeur, nous avons bien reçu le message ! Si nous sommes devenus plus forts, c'est aussi pour nous défendre face à vous. Nous aussi, c'est notre haine pour vous et vos semblables qui nous a poussé à évoluer. » Hermione commence à comprendre que même eux, à leur niveau, et pour se défendre, ils ont usé des mêmes sentiments noirs qu'ils ont reprochés à Snape et aux autres disciples de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents d'eux de ce côté-là.

« Vous m'avez donné toutes les raisons de vous maudire tous, y compris vous, miss-je-sais-tout-Granger ! Mais vous êtes encore là, vos amis aussi... Je n'ai finalement pas été tout à fait celui que vous pensiez, mais j'aurais pu… Même si j'ai développé ma magie pour de sombres raisons, je vous rappelle que cette même magie, si puissante, m'a également servi à protéger Mr Potter. Et vous. Et toute l'école finalement. Si je n'avais pas connu la haine et développé mes pouvoirs, je n'aurais sans doute jamais été assez puissant pour offrir ma protection à qui que ce soit face à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts. Regardez Mr Weasley, ce gentillet Mr Weasley… Je n'ose même pas appeler ce qu'il fait comme étant de la magie ! Pitoyable ! Vous sentiez-vous en sécurité avec lui, Miss Granger ? J'en doute fort ! Par contre, Mr Potter, aussi piètre sorcier qu'il était, a su développer ses facultés, grâce à sa volonté de vous protéger tous, y compris de moi. Je vous parlais de la haine qui décuple les pouvoirs, mais l'inverse est aussi vrai, vous le savez. Lily a offert la protection la plus puissante pour protéger son fils face à Voldemort, si fort pourtant ! Je vous explique tout cela pour vous faire comprendre le travail que vous devrez avant tout faire sur vous pour apprendre et progresser. Tout cela n'est pas qu'une affaire de formule à invoquer. Il faut que vous arriviez à faire surgir de vous la puissance dont vous avez besoin pour vos sortilèges. A la contrôler aussi. Imaginez-vous en train de prononcer un 'ouvre-porte' un jour où vous serez en furie, et nous aurons du petit bois à mettre dans la cheminée au lieu de simplement une porte ouverte!

-Oui, j'ai compris. Finalement, je dois apprendre à contrôler mes émotions pour développer mes pouvoirs magiques. Professeur… Merci de m'avoir parlé comme vous l'avez fait… »

Snape regarde les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, et y voit la confiance qu'elle a en lui malgré tout ce qu'il vient de lui dire. De son côté, il a senti un poids s'enlever. Non pas qu'il ressente vraiment la honte de son passé, car après tout, cela avait été son choix, et il avait fait ce qu'il pensait suffisant pour ne plus avoir à s'expliquer là-dessus après avoir tant donné à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne changera pas ce qu'il a été. Mais, il a ressenti le besoin de savoir si Hermione allait le rejeter une fois qu'il lui aurait dit tout cela. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle désirait toujours rester auprès de lui. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux réagir, et il lui en était reconnaissant… Lui reconnaissant ? Il en est arrivé à ce point ? Bon sang, cette femme lui a vraiment jeté un sort !

«Je n'ai fait que respecter ce que j'ai promis en vous prenant comme apprentie, ne me remerciez pas. Allez, venez avec moi dans la salle des duels, nous allons voir si vous avez réellement compris »

Et ils partent d'un pas qui montre l'empressement qu'ils ont à mettre en pratique cette première leçon. Hermione ne regrette finalement pas cette première journée qui lui a déjà tant apporté ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé à toutes ces choses que lui a dites Snape. Elle ne s'était jamais concentrée sur ce qu'elle ressentait en faisant de la magie, comme si elle avait décidé d'ignorer son corps. Snape lui a ouvert les yeux sur une partie inconnue d'elle-même. Elle comprend désormais beaucoup de choses sur cet homme. Certes, il a puisé dans son côté le plus noir, notamment par rapport à sa haine du père de Harry et de ses amis qui lui en ont tant fait voir lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Mais il a aussi su développer d'autres sentiments pour être capable de se servir de ses grands pouvoirs pour les protéger. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une grande volonté pour y arriver. Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de rester cet être mauvais qu'il a été pendant si longtemps. Hermione se prend à admirer Snape, lui qui a dû faire preuve de tellement de courage pour en arriver à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Snape, de son côté, sent bien toutes les émotions qui envahissent Hermione. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il faut qu'elle se libère de ses entraves pour avancer et qu'elle apprenne à se connaître de manière plus approfondie. Etre capable de décupler sa volonté pour pouvoir faire grandir sa magie. Il ne lui demandera pas de devenir comme lui, elle ne le pourrait pas de toute façon. Elle est droite, veut respecter les lois, ne pas faire le mal, et au contraire, apporter le bien autour d'elle. Il lui jette un regard, la voit avancer, déterminée, le suivant aveuglément, comme il lui avait demandé. Elle va y arriver, même s'il doit pour cela la pousser à bout. Elle a en elle beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croit. Elle semble sûre d'elle, mais il sent aussi sa fragilité et ses doutes. Il faudra du temps, mais rien ne les presse... Ils arrivent dans la salle, où Hermione se demande ce que le professeur a en tête…

« Professeur… Nous n'allons pas nous battre… ? Je pensais que je survivrai à mon premier jour vous savez… » lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Miss Granger… Je viens de passer un long moment à user de ma salive à vous expliquer un certain nombre de choses, alors, non, je ne vais pas vous faire disparaître maintenant ! Prenez place, et tenez-vous prête ! »

Hermione se met à un bout de la salle, baguette en main, prête à se défendre contre… elle ne sait pas quoi. Snape sait qu'elle ne va pas beaucoup aimer ce qu'il va lui faire vivre. Il va la forcer à se rendre compte de tout ce dont il vient de lui parler, et du fait que ses sentiments et ses émotions vont lui jouer des tours. Il ne lui donne pas les règles du jeu, il faut qu'elle apprenne par elle-même. Il sort sa baguette et invoque :

« DRAGO DUPLEX, APPARITUS ! »

Et un Drago apparaît soudain, avec un air menaçant, prêt à jeter un sort contre Hermione qui réagit au quart de tour.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » Elle désarme rapidement le clone de Drago qui disparaît aussitôt. Snape est satisfait de voir que cette femme, qui a fait la guerre, a gardé sa vivacité d'action. Et pourtant, elle va être très vite confrontée à un dilemme…

« Eh bien Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas perdu vos réflexes ! Vous n'avez pas beaucoup apprécié Drago pendant toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes servi de votre aversion pour lui pour vous défendre, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Heu… Non, effectivement… Je sais comment il peut être, il faut que je reste méfiante !

-Très bien. Voyons maintenant ce que vous allez faire… »

Snape sait que la jeune femme va avoir un problème avec le double qu'il va faire apparaître. Hermione se laisse trop contrôler par ses émotions, il va vite s'en rendre compte.

« RON WEASLEY DUPLEX, APPARITUS »

C'est désormais un Ron Weasley, méconnaissable, mauvais, qui se retrouve face à Hermione qui se sent décontenancée.

« Quoi ? Mais… » Hermione ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, et pourquoi Ron la regarde comme ça, et commence à sentir la panique l'envahir.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » La copie de Ron vient de jeter son sort contre Hermione, avant de disparaître. La jeune femme se retrouve à terre, désarmée, et perdue face à ce qui vient de se passer.

« Mais professeur… ! » Hermione se remet debout avec peine, rouge de confusion.

« Quoi, Miss Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre face à Mr Weasley ?

« Mais, c'est Ron !

« Non, Miss Granger, ce n'est qu'une image qui avait l'apparence de Mr Weasley. Vous avez interprété cette image comme n'étant pas dangereuse, parce qu'elle ressemblait à votre ami, et vous vous êtes retrouvée au sol. Vous n'avez pas su analyser la situation. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas la même attitude que le Drago d'avant ?

-Je ne sais pas… » Hermione a bien vu que ce Ron la regardait comme si il voulait la tuer, mais elle ne pensait pas cela possible et n'a pas pu réagir. Snape ne la laisse pas réagir, et l'interpelle de nouveau.

« Il va falloir savoir ! Recommencez ! SNAPE DUPLEX, APPARITUS

-Par Merlin, non, pas vous ! » se met à crier Hermione.

Un Snape plus vrai que nature est désormais face à elle. Hermione pâlit d'un coup, ce que voit Snape qui comprend que la jeune femme ne réagira pas.

« Défendez-vous tout de suite Hermione ! » lui crie-t-il.

Trop tard, le clone dégaine sa baguette, mais cette fois, le sort d'Experlliarmus est plus puissant que celui de Ron. Hermione se retrouve éjectée au loin, sa tête rebondissant contre le sol. Elle se retrouve assommée, le professeur accourant vers elle pour vérifier que rien de grave ne lui estarrivé. Il la redresse et voit qu'elle a vraiment été choquée, un filet de sang coulant de son cuir chevelu.

« Miss Granger, répondez moi ! Miss Granger !

-Pourquoi… vous m'avez fait ça… ? Je n'ai pas pu… Oh, je ne me sens pas bien…» Snape la soutient pendant que sa tête part en arrière. Hermione a perdu connaissance. Snape se met alors à s'invectiver lui-même à voix haute.

 _Pauvre imbécile que tu es ! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! Tu as voulu lui montrer que tu es plus fort qu'elle ! … Allez arrête de te mentir…Tu voulais voir si elle voulait se défendre face à toi… Si elle te voyait toujours comme un ennemi…Tu as gagné, Snape, maintenant, elle sait que tu es toujours dangereux !_ fulmine Snape.

Il n'a pas le choix, il doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie, pestant contre lui-même et sa stupidité. Il la prend dans ses bras et la soulève délicatement. La tête de la jeune femme se pose sur son torse. Son corps recueille la chaleur de la jeune femme évanouie. Etrangement, il aime ce contact, alors qu'il aurait dû au contraire en vouloir à Hermione qui l'oblige à s'occuper d'elle. Il la regarde un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle penserait si elle savait qu'elle était dans ses bras…

 _Arrête et emmène-la, imbécile !_ se dit-il.

Il se dirige rapidement vers l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh l'accueille.

« Severus ! Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demande-t-elle inquiète.

« Que croyez-vous Mme Pomfresh ? Miss Granger ne supporte pas mon entraînement et tourne de l'œil dès que je hausse le ton ! » lui répond Snape de sa voix glaciale.

« Arrêtez-donc Severus, et déposez-la dans ce lit ! » dit l'infirmière sèchement en désignant un lit.

Il dépose le frêle corps de la jeune fille, aussi léger qu'une plume. Il a du mal à se l'avouer, mais Il aurait aimé la garder encore un peu contre lui. Il a ressenti l'envie de prendre soin d'elle, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis…

 _Lily, tu le savais… Je ne voulais pas te croire… Regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Je me sens comme un imbécile qui ne sait pas comment réagir ! Tellement stupide !_ se dit-il.

Il voudrait qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux, lui hurle dessus, pour lui donner l'occasion de hausser le ton et reprendre contenance. Au lieu de cela, il reste là, à regarder Mme Pomfresh lui prodiguer les soins dont elle a besoin. Ce n'est qu'une plaie superficielle, ça ne devrait pas compter pour lui. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?

« Severus, vous pouvez partir, je m'en occupe, elle n'a rien de grave. Je vais soigner sa tête et la laisser reprendre ses esprits. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour redevenir elle-même, elle sera de nouveau prête à subir votre enseignement ! Mais Severus, ménagez-la un peu si vous voulez la garder avec vous.

-Regardez-la, Mme Pomfresh, elle n'est même pas capable de supporter un tant soit peu de dureté dans mon cours ! … Eh bien, puisque vous insistez, je vais en venir à des méthodes… plus douces… ! »

Il lui dit cela d'une voix ironique mais Mme Pomfresh connaît bien Severus depuis très longtemps. Son petit jeu ne prend pas avec elle. D'abord, depuis quand ramène-t-il une élève dans ses bras pour si peu de choses ? Normalement, il résout ça en laissant l'élève en question sur le sol, et qui ira elle-même à l'infirmerie après le cours. Sans compter les heures de retenues pour avoir perturbé le cours.

« Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Miss Granger n'a pas besoin de vous avoir dans ses jambes à son réveil. Allez, oust ! » Et elle pousse Snape vers la porte d'un geste brusque.

Avant de partir, Severus offre un sourire amusé à Mme Pomfresh qui le lui rend bien. Il sait qu'il part en laissant Hermione entre de bonnes mains. Malgré cet incident, cette journée reste pour lui une bonne journée, intéressante à tout point de vue. Hermione est toujours aussi vive d'esprit, ça il n'en doutait pas. Ca lui a aussi permis de voir que la jeune femme était réellement perturbée par lui. Sa première réaction, lorsqu'il a fait apparaître son double, aurait du être de lui jeter un sort puissant pour se débarrasser de lui, le sale bâtard de professeur de potions. Elle aurait pu le faire, il le sait, il l'a déjà vu ne laisser aucune chance à des sorciers qui l'ont attaquée. Elle n'a pas pu se défendre face à lui. Tout comme ça a été le cas ce morveux de Weasley. Intéressant…

De retour dans ses appartements, il s'assoit sur le canapé et réfléchit à la suite qu'il va donner à son enseignement. Il a promis qu'il allait changer de méthode à Mme Pomfresh, et c'est ce qu'il va faire…

 _Oh Hermione, tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise… Demain sera un autre jour, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue… Ca risque de me plaire tout ça…_ Snape se dit cela, avec un sourire diabolique, savourant d'avance ce qui va se produire bientôt.

Plus tard, il retrouve la directrice à la table des professeurs, celle-ci lui faisant signe pour qu'il vienne à côté d'elle pour le dîner. Snape repère Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Apparemment, elle a bien récupéré, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Elle est occupée à prendre son repas, sans un regard autour d'elle, si ce n'est vers Ginny à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien Severus ! Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que Miss Granger a fini à l'infirmerie, dès le premier jour ? Ne croyez-vous pas que vous y allez peut-être un peu fort ? » le gronde-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

« Minerva, nous parlons d'Hermione Granger ! On ne parle pas de n'importe qui à ce que je sache ! L'avez-vous déjà vu abandonner pour une si futile raison qu'une petite plaie à la tête?

-Oh, je vois…Alors, vous pensez que quoi que vous fassiez, elle acceptera tout venant de vous… ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Je lui ai donné mes conditions avant de commencer, et elle a accepté ! Vous étiez là, à ce que je sache ! » affirme-t-il en se redressant.

« Je trouve cela un peu facile, même venant de vous Severus. Vous savez qu'elle fera tout pour vous satisfaire, alors ne jouez pas avec elle ! » s'insurge Minerva, décidée à ne pas laisser Severus jouer avec Hermione comme un chat avec une souris.

« Ma façon de faire ne vous regarde pas, Minerva. Je ne cherche qu'à atteindre mon but, et je décide du comment je veux y parvenir ! » Snape a parlé d'un ton cassant, reprenant le masque du professeur que tout le monde connaît.

Minerva soupire. Cet homme va la rendre chèvre, assurément. Elle se demande s'il va se décider à agir comme il le devrait avec Hermione. Elle a pourtant essayé de le rassurer en lui faisant comprendre que son attirance envers elle était naturelle, et qu'il pouvait tout à fait concevoir quelque chose avec elle. C'est comme si il s'était fermé ce soir. Elle va vraiment avoir du mal avec lui, mais compte bien continuer à l'encourager vers cette voie qui semble lui faire peur.

« Severus, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous alliez voir miss Granger après le dîner, pour lui indiquer ce que vous comptez faire demain. Et s'il vous plaît, essayez de faire un effort avec elle… » l'implore-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr que je vais aller la voir ! Quant à faire des efforts, ça me regarde ! Ne vous inquiétez-pas pour elle, elle survivra encore demain, et les jours suivants. Je compte bien la garder avec moi un bon moment, Minerva ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir une miss-je-sais-tout comme elle rien que pour soi !

-Severus, cessez ce petit jeu. Je vois bien que vous essayez de vous retrancher dans votre ancienne attitude, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Faites attention de ne pas tout gâcher, Severus. A force de trop vouloir jouer, on finit par perdre, pensez-y… » Et Minerva se replonge dans son assiette, ne prêtant plus attention au professeur à côté d'elle.

Le repas se termine en silence. Snape se lève quand il voit Hermione prête à quitter la salle et la rejoint dans le couloir où elle se trouve avec Ginny.

« Bonsoir Miss Weasley » dit Snape à l'étudiante.

« Bonsoir professeur.

\- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec miss Granger, elle vous rejoindra après » dit-il à Ginny d'un ton sans appel.

« Très bien. Bonne soirée professeur. » Elle adresse un petit signe à Hermione avant de partir.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux, Miss Granger !

-Oui, professeur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » lui répond-elle en portant sa main à sa tête qui lui fait encore mal.

« Bien ! Nous attendrons un peu avant de reprendre la pratique des sortilèges de défense. Vous avez besoin d'entraînement. Je n'ai pas pensé au fait que vous n'aviez peut-être pas expérimenté tout cela depuis longtemps. Nous avons le temps, nous allons donc revenir à des choses plus tranquilles : les potions. Vous me rejoindrez demain matin pour le cours !... Que se passe-t-il miss Granger ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous désirez me dire ?

-Je suis tellement… honteuse pour ce qui s'est passée, professeur ! Je n'ai pas été capable de réagir, ce n'est pas normal !

-C'est à moi d'en juger, miss Granger. Je savais qu'en vous prenant, j'aurais du travail avec vous ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous deveniez mon égale… d'un coup de baguette magique ! Vous avez beau être Hermione Granger, vous n'en êtes pas moins quelqu'un qui a besoin d'apprendre. Et heureusement pour vous, j'ai plus de patience aujourd'hui que je n'en ai jamais eue auparavant ! En tout cas, avec vous ! Je n'en dirais pas autant des cornichons qui me servent d'élèves… Vous le constaterez vite vous-même.

-Dois-je m'attendre à quelque chose de particulier pour demain ? Je vais regarder mon livre de potions ce soir, pour être sûre cette fois-ci de ne pas vous décevoir.

-Tout n'est pas écrit dans les livres, Miss Granger. Et pour demain, vous verrez bien. Vous saurez faire ce qu'il faut, nous serons avec les élèves, je ne peux pas vous faire faire n'importe quoi en leur présence. Soyez à l'heure ! Bonne soirée Miss Granger !

-Bonne soirée, professeur Snape »

Severus la laisse dans le couloir, interrogative. Il attend impatiemment la journée du lendemain pour voir sa réaction sur le cours de potion…

Cette nuit-là, il est de corvée d'inspection des couloirs. Comme à chaque nuit, il y a toujours des élèves plus malins que les autres qui pensent pouvoir échapper à ses yeux de lynx. Comment peuvent-ils encore penser ça… Il ne comprendra jamais… Pourtant, le message est toujours passé aux nouveaux arrivants qu'il faut absolument éviter le professeur des potions. Ce soir, il en trouve trois tentant de se cacher dans un angle bien sombre. Les idiots. Pas très inspiré, il leur donne la punition de devoir allumer toutes les bougies de la Grande Salle le lendemain soir, une par une, ce qui risque de les occuper un bon moment.

« Eh bien, je suis contente d'avoir échappé à cette punition quand vous nous surpreniez Harry et moi »

Severus, surpris, se retourne pour découvrir Hermione derrière lui. La jeune femme s'est enveloppée dans sa cape pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il remarque qu'elle ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher de frissonner. Il lui serait si facile de lui donner un peu de sa chaleur… Non, ça le reprend ! Voilà que ses idées se mettent à divaguer de nouveau ! Il sent son propre corps trembler d'un désir qu'il avait oublié… Il se rappelle son corps chaud contre le sien…

 _Non, ne pense pas à ça Severus. Concentre-toi !_ se dit-il. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« Ne devriez-vous pas être dans vos quartiers ? A moins que vous ne cherchiez à vous faire surprendre… ? Attention, cela peut se finir par une retenue dans mon bureau… » lui dit-il dans un sourire maléfique.

Hermione se met à rire.

« Oh oui, bien sûr, je sais que ça vous plairait ! Ca vous a toujours plu ! Mais ce soir, je suis moi aussi à la surveillance des couloirs. Mme McGonagall m'a également attribué l'appartement attenant au vôtre, pour que ce soit plus simple pour nous deux… Je viens de finir d'y amener mes affaires.

-Oh !...Très bien… » Alors, elle serait à côté de ses appartements cette nuit. Un simple mur les séparera dorénavant...

« Professeur Snape… ? Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour m'avoir transportée à l'infirmerie.

-Je n'allais pas laisser mon apprentie par terre, je n'en ai qu'une, j'essaie de la garder… » Il la regarde prendre son air étonné. Ca l'amuse tellement de lui offrir un Snape qu'elle ne connaît pas.

« Oh !... » Elle ne lui dira pas qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques instants alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras pour aller vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne lui dira pas comme elle s'était sentie bien contre lui. Certes, il était fautif de sa blessure, encore qu'elle l'était tout autant de ne pas avoir réagi devant son double, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Elle avait été surprise par sa propre réaction. Ou plutôt, de sa non réaction. Elle n'est pas arrivée à savoir si c'était la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ou la peur de le blesser qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Elle sait juste qu'il la trouble suffisamment pour la perturber dans tout ce qu'elle fait.

« Vous ne risquerez rien demain, je peux vous l'assurer. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous transporter à l'infirmerie ! Bonne nuit, Miss Granger, nous nous retrouvons demain !

-Bonne nuit, professeur Snape »

Chacun reprend sa ronde solitaire, qu'aucun autre élève ne viendra perturber.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit a été courte pour Hermione qui n'est plus habituée aux rondes de surveillance des couloirs. Malgré la fatigue, elle arrive, déterminée à ce que cette journée se passe pour le mieux. C'est avec vigueur qu'elle frappe à la porte de la classe de potions.

« Entrez, miss Granger ! » tonne une voix derrière la porte.

Hermione s'avance, des livres sous le bras. Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, la studieuse jeune femme avait préféré, comme à son habitude, prendre ses précautions et prévoir un maximum de choses.

« Bonjour, Professeur.

-Bonjour. Pourquoi venez-vous avec tous ces livres, Miss Granger ? Vous n'en aurez pas besoin » Severus la toise de ses yeux perçants, les lèvres pincées, se disant qu'elle se doit se croire revenue au temps de ses études.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle, ne sachant que faire de son fardeau.

« Je vous ai préparé une table derrière les élèves, vous pourrez y déposer vos affaires. Ce sera votre place dans la classe. Vous participerez désormais activement aux cours et ne vous contenterez plus de faire la préparation des ingrédients. Rien de tel que l'enseignement pour se confronter à son savoir. Ah, ça y est, voilà les écervelés qui arrivent… Pfff… Bon, nous y allons, Miss Granger ? »

Les élèves ouvrent la porte et s'installent à leurs places, en prenant garde de ne pas regarder leur professeur dans les yeux. Ils découvrent Hermione au fond de la classe, qui attend debout sans un bruit, semblant aussi mal à l'aise qu'eux. La crainte du regard noir perçant du professeur les glace autant que le premier jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Debout à côté de son bureau, il domine toute la classe. Il les regarde prendre place, droit et immobile, les mains derrière le dos, imposant. Personne ne sait encore ce que son cerveau a imaginé pour cette nouvelle journée. Et il se réjouit d'avance de la petite surprise qu'il leur a préparée.

« Asseyez-vous ! Comme vous devez le savoir, les bruits courant très vite dans cette école, Miss Granger est désormais mon apprentie. Elle m'assistera dans tous mes cours. Sachez, bande de cornichons, que nul autre élève qu'elle n'a su apprendre autant sur les potions, et je doute que l'un d'entre vous puisse lui arriver à la cheville un jour. Alors, faites-lui la faveur de vous montrer un tant soit peu assidus et volontaires en pratiquant cet art pourtant capital dans de nombreuses situations. Ne vous fiez pas à son air angélique et à ses sourires malins, elle aura tout pouvoir sur vous. Elle peut être aussi cruelle et sournoise que moi, et au moindre écart, vous vous retrouverez à passer une délicieuse soirée de retenue avec moi. Sa crinière de lionne sauvage doit être un signe qui vous rappelle qu'elle peut sortir ses griffes, et croyez-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience, elle peut être redoutable ! » Severus sait que ce petit discours fait son petit effet sur sa jeune apprentie, et en effet, son visage écarlate et sa bouche ouverte lui donnent toute satisfaction.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, maintenant que j'ai mis en garde les élèves, commençons voulez-vous ? » Il lui adresse alors un demi-sourire, qu'Hermione ne sait comment interpréter.

« Je… heu… oui, Professeur… » bredouille-t-elle.

 _Ah, qu'il est bon de voir Miss Granger perdre sa langue. Cela promet de délicieux moments_ , se dit Snape, et il ne sait pas encore ô combien ils le seront…

« Pour changer un peu mes habitudes dont on m'a dit qu'elles me rendent rabat-joie… » Severus dirige alors son regard vers Hermione de nouveau embarrassée. Les élèves se tournent également vers elle, accentuant encore plus sa gêne. « …, nous allons entreprendre une nouvelle potion quelque peu… inhabituelle dans mon cours! Vous connaissez tous le fameux Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec ? Aujourd'hui, vous allez créer votre propre potion, car je sens qu'il va en falloir beaucoup avec vous. Vous y ajouterez un ingrédient lui apportant un parfum agréable, ce qui nous changera de celui du produit original qui est tout bonnement épouvantable. Celui qui développera la meilleure formule se verra récompensé par le fait qu'elle sera réalisée en grand volume permettant de nettoyer vos cochonneries dans cette classe durant toute l'année. Pensez-donc à prendre en note ce que vous faites pour être capable de la reproduire ! Miss Granger décidera lequel d'entre vous sera le chanceux, car nul doute que cela n'aboutira que grâce à la chance insolente de l'un de vous. Alors, commencez ! »

Les élèves se regardent, étonnés par la demande de leur professeur, et s'exécutent en déroulant la liste des ingrédients donnée par Snape pour la formule de base, et les consignes à appliquer. Tout n'est pas inscrit, ils vont devoir inventer la façon de faire la potion. C'est à la fois simple et compliqué, puisqu'ils sont habitués à suivre à la lettre les formules. Snape savoure cet instant où tout ce petit monde se demande ce qui lui arrive en changeant sa façon de mener le cours et le type de potion qu'il demande.

Hermione n'a pas quitté le professeur Snape des yeux. Quelle drôle d'idée il a eue ! Pas de potion qui va faire fondre la table ? Pas de risque d'explosion envoyant un élève à l'infirmerie ? Pas de pustules ou autres déformations à craindre ? Par contre, quelle bonne idée de laisser les jeunes élèves expérimenter pour trouver la meilleure façon de parvenir à leur but ! Il lui a dit qu'elle ne risquerait rien durant cette journée, mais à ce point-là, c'est étonnant…

Snape lui aussi regarde la jeune femme d'un regard discret. Il sait qu'elle est désorientée. L'idée lui est venue la veille, pour lui montrer qu'il peut être radicalement différent de cet homme vil qu'elle a en tête, surtout après le récit qu'il lui a fait de ses actions passées. De plus, ses conversations avec Minerva l'ont touché plus qu'il ne l'a cru. Il a senti que quelque chose est en train de se passer et que s'il n'y prend pas garde, il passera à côté de ce qui se promet à lui. Il lui faut changer son image auprès d'Hermione, sinon, elle ne lui fera jamais confiance et rien ne l'attirera vers lui. Aujourd'hui, il revendique ce droit au bonheur qu'on lui promet et veut tout faire pour y accéder. Il se pensait à l'abri de ce genre de pensées à force de se construire une carapace durant toutes ces années noires, il se trompait. Depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, il n'a cessé de penser que s'il est encore en vie, il doit y avoir une raison, sans savoir laquelle. Et puis plus tard, il s'est souvenu de sa rencontre avec Lily, lorsqu'il était passé de l'autre côté. C'est vrai que la vie semble vraiment vouloir lui donner une seconde chance. Lorsqu'il a revu Hermione Granger le premier jour, certaines choses se sont mises rapidement en place dans sa tête, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Et Minerva a vu cette faiblesse qui a pris possession de lui. Pourtant, malgré les évidences, il ne parvient pas encore à lâcher prise.

Il regarde Hermione faire sa préparation. Comme toujours, elle fait les choses de manière très méticuleuse et elle semble prendre plaisir à ce petit exercice très simple pour elle. Miss Hermione Je-Sais-Tout Granger… Chaque devoir qu'il lui a demandé, elle l'a fait de manière aussi poussée qu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, pas question de lui montrer son étonnement lorsqu'elle réussissait une potion que seuls les plus anciens savaient faire. Et encore, elle le faisait tellement mieux qu'eux. Il doit bien admettre que la jeune femme a su l'étonner durant toutes ces années. Mais aujourd'hui, son regard la voit de manière tellement différente. Ainsi, il ne voit plus une Hermione chercher à atteindre la perfection. Non, il voit une jeune femme se passer les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille quand elle s'apprête à commencer sa potion, s'humecter les lèvres quand elle réfléchit, ses mains fines et délicates prendre les ingrédients et espérant qu'elle ne se couperait pas avec cette lame tranchante qu'elle saisit d'une main ferme. Comment peut-elle le troubler à ce point ? Assis derrière son bureau, il sait qu'il contrôle la classe, mais ce petit bout de femme est en train de le faire tomber de son estrade, et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle est si désirable…

« Huuumffff… » Il laisse échapper un petit râle rauque, interpellant Hermione qui relève la tête vers lui, étonnée par le bruit qu'il vient de faire.

 _Par Merlin, il est plus que bizarre aujourd'hui… Et pourquoi me surveille-t-il comme ça ? Il croit que je ne vais pas m'en sortir ou quoi ?_ pense Hermione, agacée.

Elle n'arrive pas à interpréter le regard de son professeur. D'ailleurs, c'est fini, il a détourné la tête. Elle n'a pas vu ce visage plein d'espoir qu'il a eu pendant quelques instants. Elle n'aurait pas compris de toute façon. Dans l'immédiat, elle n'a pas la tête à imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui, même si elle aussi, commence à le voir d'un nouvel œil. Elle retourne donc à sa préparation, qu'elle trouve divertissante et pense que cela sera utile effectivement, car Snape a bien raison sur un point : les élèves sont des catastrophes ambulantes dont les erreurs vont effectivement rendre la salle dans un bien piètre état à un moment ou à un autre. Alors, autant joindre l'utile et l'agréable. Enfin, pour sa part, elle trouve cela agréable. Quant aux élèves, ce n'est pas forcément le cas, étant donné leurs mines peu réjouies devant leurs chaudrons. Elle se redresse et observe le professeur.

Il semble très seul derrière son bureau. Il n'est pas seulement un professeur, c'est un homme qui se pose des questions, ça se voit. Elle espère vraiment qu'il leur donnera l'occasion de se parler. Elle a tellement de questions à lui poser. Oui, il a admis la veille qu'il a fait des choses horribles auxquelles elle ne veut surtout plus penser. Quand Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, elle avait pleuré encore et encore. Comment un homme a-t-il pu supporter tout cela pendant des années ? Elle lui adresse un sourire, qu'il capte au moment où il lève la tête. Un sourire lui répond, inattendu… Elle baisse la tête sur son chaudron, troublée. Elle ajoute à sa potion des extraits de roses, qui donneront un parfum floral délicat à sa préparation. Elle est satisfaite. Elle sait qu'elle mettra sa potion en flacons pour s'en servir dans ses appartements. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par les effluves du nettoyant, qu'elle apprécie vraiment de préparer. Elle ne voit pas le professeur se lever et s'approcher derrière elle. Elle ne sent pas son trouble lorsqu'il se penche par-dessus son épaule. Lui sent son cœur battre, battre, battre, si fort que ça lui fait mal, il est perdu. Hermione ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui, sans être étonnée. Après tout, combien de fois l'a-t-il fait lorsqu'elle était élève, avant de lui jeter à la figure quelque phrase assassine dont il a le secret, lui faisant des reproches sur son travail ? Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux. Snape ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle lui sourit.

 _Non, ne souris pas_! _Comment veux-tu que je me reprenne si tu me regardes comme ça..._ pense-t-il.

« Alors Miss Granger, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos habitudes de finir la première. Serait-ce pour éblouir votre maître par votre savoir ? Nous ne parlons là que d'une petite potion de nettoyage, Miss Granger, pas de quoi se pavaner tout de même ! » Snape n'a pas pu s'empêcher une pointe de sarcasme. Il est Snape après tout !

« J'aime votre parfum, Miss Granger... Je pense que vous pourrez mettre votre préparation en flacons, certainement que ceux qui la sentiront voudront l'utiliser chez eux » lui dit-il tout bas.

« Professeur, ce n'est pas ma potion qu'il faut choisir, mais celle de l'un de ces élèves ! » lui murmure-t-elle, étonnée.

« Et bien, pour ma part, j'ai déjà fait mon choix, et c'est vous que je choisis… » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Et revoilà Hermione teintée d'un bel éclat vermeil jusqu'au front !

« Cette couleur vous va à ravir… Je pourrais prendre goût à vous voir ainsi, tellement délectable... » lui susurre-t-il.

Snape la laisse là, toute chancelante, déconcertée par cette approche directe de la part de Snape. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais les élèves n'ont rien remarqué de la scène qui vient de se produire. Ils sont trop occupés à surveiller les bouillonnements de leurs mixtures et à se demander quand leur professeur va leur tomber dessus. Mais à aucun moment celui-ci ne viendra leur dire quoi que ce soit. Il a préféré ne rien faire, sachant que c'est aussi efficace de les laisser dans le doute que de venir les houspiller. Après quelques temps, Snape annonce la fin de leurs travaux.

« Le temps est écoulé. Miss Granger va passer parmi vous et va désigner celui ou celle qui a eu un éclair de génie et a su se surpasser pour nous offrir la plus délicate potion nettoyante que nous ayons jamais eue » Les élèves ont une grimace en entendant leur professeur, conscients de l'ironie de sa remarque.

Hermione fait le tour des chaudrons, découvrant des mixtures infectes et des senteurs à vous faire vomir, et dont l'efficacité nettoyante est plus que douteuse. Finalement, c'est celle d'un Serpentard qu'elle juge la plus aboutie.

« Je désigne la potion de… Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demande Hermione au jeune Serpentard qui n'en revient pas d'être choisi.

« Harold, mademoiselle » répond le jeune élève d'une petite voix peu assurée.

« Harold, je choisis ta préparation, qui a à la fois une belle texture, des qualités nettoyantes intéressantes et un joli parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Qu'en pensez-vous Professeur ?

-Ce choix vous appartient, Hermione, je ne remettrai pas cela en cause. Harold, vous venez de faire gagner dix points à la maison Serpentard. Désormais, la salle de classe sera nettoyée avec votre potion. Vous reviendrez ce soir pour la mettre en flacons, Miss Granger vous aidera » dit le professeur, satisfait en tout point de vue du déroulement de ce cours singulier.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur. Félicitations Harold ! » dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

Le jeune homme se redresse et est félicité par ses camarades Serpentard, tandis que les autres se demandent comment Hermione a pu désigner un de ces vilains serpents… Ils ont été avertis par le professeur qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle, et ils l'ont bien compris désormais, ils ne pourront pas compter sur elle pour les favoriser face aux Serpentard. Ils ne peuvent pas admettre qu'Hermione est seulement impartiale, ils ne la connaissent pas. Hermione se rend bien compte de ce qui se passe dans la tête des élèves, mais ne tente pas de se justifier, ils doivent accepter les choses, c'est comme cela et c'est tout. Snape a vu lui aussi les réactions des élèves des autres maisons, et a constaté qu'Hermione a tenu les regards de ceux-ci sans baisser les yeux, goûtant désormais au dégoût de ces jeunes qui se pensent meilleurs juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas de la maison Serpentard. Elle vient de partager avec lui un peu de sa vie quotidienne, sans s'en rendre compte. Et il voit à son air attristé que ça l'a touchée. Et oui, ce n'est pas si plaisant d'être à la place de Severus Snape !

La classe est vide désormais et Hermione est en train de ranger le matériel.

« J'apprécie votre impartialité, Miss Granger. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous » dit Snape d'une voix calme en s'approchant d'Hermione qui finit de remettre les ingrédients dans les bocaux.

« Mais c'est normal, monsieur. Vous m'avez demandé de juger les potions sur leurs qualités, pas sur celui qui la préparait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! » affirme-t-elle à Severus.

« Vous savez, être le maître de la maison Serpentard n'est pas simple. Qui aime les Serpentard ? Ne sont-ils pas tous fourbes, menteurs, tricheurs ? Comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lance-t-il, se demandant bien ce qu'elle compte lui répondre. Il attend là sa première réaction qui pourrait lui permettre de croire qu'elle n'est pas rebutée par la maison Serpentard ni par ses membres. Il ne sert à rien d'espérer quoi que ce soit si son appartenance à cette maison est déjà un obstacle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Pour moi, chaque élève, quelle que soit sa maison, doit avoir sa chance de réussir ! L'image des Serpentard finira par changer, même si les clichés auront toujours la vie dure. Je connais un Serpentard que j'ai jugé sévèrement autrefois. J'ai changé d'avis sur lui. J'ai changé d'avis sur vous. Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que j'ai pu dire ou penser. Je m'en veux, vous savez, je voudrais… » Elle n'ose plus regarder Snape dans les yeux à ce moment, et se contente de baisser la tête en attendant la réaction du professeur.

« Non, Miss Granger, arrêtez cela ! Cessez de faire votre Gryffondor ! Très bien, vous avez vu des choses que vous n'auriez jamais dû voir, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez prendre cet air condescendant avec moi. Si vous devez m'apprécier, faites-le, mais pas à cause de ce que vous avez vu !»

Hermione est plus que surprise par la réponse du professeur. Il lui demande… si elle l'apprécie… pour lui-même ? Cet homme est déroutant à plus d'un titre ! Que doit-elle lui dire ? Que veut-il entendre ? Comme à son habitude, les mots jaillissent plus vite que sa pensée, ce qui fait qu'elle lui répond avec toute la sincérité possible.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Alors, permettez-moi de vous dire que… Oui, je vous apprécie, monsieur. Si j'ai voulu être votre apprentie, c'est aussi pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Peut-être arriverons-nous à devenir… plus proches, vous et moi ? » Elle a pesé les mots avant de les prononcer mais ne sait pas que cette phrase a fait bondir le cœur de l'homme au visage si pâle en face d'elle. Elle voudrait savoir ce qui est en train de se passer dans sa tête, mais il ne laisse transparaître aucune réaction. N'est-il pas un maître dans l'art de cacher ses pensées et ses émotions ?

« Il est étrange que vous accordiez ce 'vous' à 'moi', Miss Granger. Nous n'en sommes pas à nous faire des accolades, mais, effectivement, peut-être partagerons-nous quelques moments… amicaux. Si nous le souhaitons tous les deux, bien sûr » Il a du mal à déglutir à cet instant. La jeune femme vient d'ouvrir une porte qu'il croyait infranchissable.

De son côté, Hermione sent les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles, délicieusement surprise par ce 'tous les deux'. Snape peut être agréable s'il le veut, et elle trouve ça terriblement plaisant. Elle repense à tout à l'heure, sa chaleur dans son dos lorsqu'il est venu la voir un peu plus tôt, qui lui a fait ressentir des frissons. Avoir parlé avec Ginny lui a permis d'accepter son attirance physique pour lui, mais pas encore les sentiments qui l'accompagnent.

 _Bon sang ce que cet homme me fait comme effet… Mais c'est Snape!_ se dit Hermione qui panique face aux émotions qu'elle commence à ressentir.

Snape entend sa peur, il a peur lui aussi. Il a de plus en plus envie d'aller vers elle, mais doute encore de la façon de s'y prendre. On ne peut pas dire qu'il a eu comme occupation de courir les femmes durant ces vingt dernières années. La dernière fois qu'il a été avec une femme, c'était avec une prostituée, après une mission effectuée pour Voldemort. Il avait ressenti une telle rage ce jour-là, qu'il avait cherché à l'éteindre dans les bras de la première venue. Il se souvient qu'il la prise sauvagement, sourd à ses pleurs. Même elle n'a pas pu supporter son agressivité. Pourtant, elle était habituée à la visite de ces êtres étranges dont la brutalité était de mise à chaque rencontre, comme si rien ne pouvait assouvir leurs envies sexuelles sans une certaine violence. Ce jour-là, il s'était juré que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait avec une femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles deviennent ses jouets de défoulement, il savait qu'un jour, il irait trop loin. Il voulait garder sa part d'humanité, alors que tout le monde le pensait perdu à jamais, passé définitivement du côté obscur. Il se souvient aussi des sévices qu'il a subis au service de Voldemort. Les femmes et les hommes qui se sont 'occupés' de lui l'ont rendu très méfiant. Car Hermione ne le sait pas, mais les sévices sexuels faisaient partie de leurs rites. Voldemort s'en servait aussi bien pour récompenser que pour punir. Il avait ainsi perdu le goût et l'envie de prendre une femme dans ses bras juste pour la sentir contre lui. Il en a pourtant ressenti un irrésistible désir avec Hermione. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est rendu compte de la place que ce petit bout de femme pourrait prendre dans sa vie, malgré lui. Il la veut désormais. Il veut découvrir des sensations avec elle, comme il n'en a jamais connues. Si elle veut de lui... Et cela semble possible.

« Très bien professeur. Que diriez-vous de prendre ce verre dont nous avons parlé ? Ce serait un bon début, ne croyez-vous pas ? » lui dit soudain Hermione, elle-même étonnée par sa proposition. Après tout, il ne s'agit que de boire un verre, n'est-ce pas… ? Severus est très surpris de son initiative et regrette de ne pas en être l'auteur. Il doit donc reprendre la main et propose à Hermione de venir chez lui.

« Eh bien, je… Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vous invite dans mes appartements ce soir après dîner. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter de ce que nous réserve l'avenir »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'invite à boire ce verre chez lui, mais plutôt au Pré au Lard, dans un lieu neutre. Elle ne laisse pas néanmoins pas déstabiliser et lui répond sans trembler.

-Parfait, cela me convient. Nous verrons si nous pouvons nous apprécier autrement... A tout à l'heure donc ! »

Et Hermione quitte la classe sans lui permettre d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, laissant Severus rêveur. Il a voulu surprendre Hermione, et c'est lui qui se trouve pris à son propre jeu…

Hermione retrouve Ginny pour le dîner, elle sait que son amie va la harceler de questions.

« Hermione, te voilà enfin ! Alors, ce cours de potions avec Snape ? » lui demande-t-elle tout excitée, car elle a entendu dire que des choses étranges s'étaient passées pendant le fameux cours.

« Eh bien Ginny, ne saute pas au plafond, mais je crois que tu as raison… » lui répond Hermione, le regard dans le vide.

« Ah ah ! Snape a des vues sur toi, je te l'ai dit, tu ne voulais pas me croire ! » lui dit la rousse d'un air enjoué.

« C'est bizarre en fait… Nous allons boire un verre ensemble ce soir, dans ses appartements… Mais ne va pas tout de suite imaginer des choses, sil te plaît ! Ce n'est qu'un verre comme ça, rien de plus ! » Hermione essaie à la fois de se persuader et de persuader son amie.

« Oui, bien sûr, à qui tu veux faire croire ça ? C'est connu, Snape invite souvent des amis à venir prendre un verre chez lui… » ironise Ginny.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait finalement! » affirme Hermione en agitant les mains pour mettre plus d'énergie dans sa réponse.

« Ouais… Et toi? Tu admets qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent cette fois ? » tente de savoir Ginny qui n'est pas dupe du petit jeu d'Hermione.

« Eh bien… » Hermione se trouve soudain bête en repensant à ces émotions lors du cours.

« Quoi, tu te remets à rougir ? Attends, à chaque fois que je te parle de lui, ça te fait toujours ça. Tu n'es pourtant plus une ado! » dit Ginny d'un ton élevé qui interpelle les autres élèves de la Grande Salle.

« Chuuuuut, tais-toi, on nous regarde ! » Hermione tente de faire taire Ginny, gênée par les propos de son amie. Elle regarde autour d'elle et constate qu'effectivement, des élèves se sont tournés vers elles. Mais ce sont surtout des yeux ébène qui les regardent qu'Hermione remarque.

« Et merde, Snape nous a entendues ! Il nous regarde ! Tu ne peux pas te taire ! » dit Hermione à la rouquine d'une voix cassante.

Ginny ne comprend pas son amie devant des indices si évidents.

« Hermione… » reprend-elle plus bas, «Je ne comprends pas que tu nies encore qu'il te plaît ! Tu n'avais pas ce regard avec mon frère. Là, il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous. Regarde-le, il te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Il a de la peine à le cacher à Minerva, et même elle ! Regarde le sourire qu'elle a ! » lui dit-elle en indiquant la directrice du menton.

« Bon sang, ça se complique… Mais enfin, on parle de Snape quand même ! » réplique Hermione.

Elle commence à sentir une certaine panique monter en elle. Elle sait bien qu'elle apprécie plus la compagnie d'hommes plus âgés qu'elle. Elle a toujours eu du mal avec les jeunes de son âge, ne comprenant pas leurs réflexions puériles, leurs envies de sorties stupides. Finalement, elle a fini par chasser toutes ses frivolités d'histoires d'amour avec qui que ce soit, s'en désintéressant totalement. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa solitude si réconfortante pendant si longtemps. Mais ses questions resurgissent avec ce qu'elle commence à ressentir pour Snape et elle ne sait pas si elle se sent prête à accepter ces nouveaux sentiments. Sans compter les regards de la totalité du monde sorcier sur le couple qu'ils formeraient.

« Et alors ? Snape ou quelqu'un d'autre, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Fonce, pense d'abord à toi, les autres, tu t'en fous !» Ginny lui répond de manière si naturelle qu'Hermione se sent ridicule avec ses appréhensions.

« Ca semble si facile pour toi ! Mais réfléchis un peu ! D'abord, il m'a connue enfant, il m'a vue grandir, c'est plutôt étrange comme situation. Pour la différence d'âge, ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Mais tu imagines comment on nous regardera ?! Par contre, tu as raison sur certains points…» Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur son visage qui s'apaise. Elle se penche alors vers l'oreille de Ginny qui sent qu'elle va entendre des mots inédits de la bouche d'Hermione si timide sur ce genre de sujet.

« Depuis que je suis revenue, je le vois tellement différemment ! J'adore le regarder marcher de cette manière si… féline !… J'aime me perdre dans ses yeux noirs si profonds… Tu as remarqué comme ils brillent parfois ? Et sa voix ! Sa voix grave et chaude qui me donne des sensations qui me traversent le corps… Ce matin, il est venu derrière moi surveiller ma potion, et j'ai eu… très, très chaud… J'ai eu l'impression que lui aussi était troublé. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce n'est pas juste un jeu pour lui… C'est quand même difficile de croire qu'il a tellement changé, et je ne veux pas me retrouver à souffrir parce que je l'aurais laissé me manipuler… » Hermione se sent perdue en disant ces derniers mots.

Ginny la prend dans ses bras.

« Hermione, tu imagines Snape jouer ce genre de comédie ? OK, on sait combien il peut être mauvais et ignoble, mais là, on parle carrément d'autre chose, et je le vois mal jouer un rôle comme celui-là franchement ! Allez arrête ! Il est peut-être l'homme de ta vie ! Mais il ne sait pas encore comment agir avec toi ! Attends, comment tu veux qu'il fasse ? A part avoir été un espion, et avoir vécu des horreurs, il n'a rien connu d'autre ! Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui ! Moi, je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose, et j'adore alors laisse-toi aller ! Arrête d'être coincée comme ça !» L'enthousiasme de son amie fait rire Hermione.

« Heu, ne va pas trop vite, OK ? Oui, il me plaît, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer quoi que ce soit tout de suite, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! » Elle essaie de ne pas laisser une seule once d'hésitation dans sa voix, mais c'est mal connaître Ginny qui lit désormais en elle comme un livre ouvert.

« Réfléchir ? N'importe quoi, Hermione ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il va te le donner ce temps pour réfléchir, comme tu dis ? Tu verras bien ce soir ! » dit Ginny d'une voix amusée.

« Oui, c'est ça, je vais bien voir… » répond Hermione, pensive. Elle penche la tête, et regarde cet homme qui la trouble tellement. Et si c'était vrai… S'ils s'étaient finalement trouvés ? En tout cas, ce ne sont pas ses yeux qui ne la quittent pas qui disent le contraire… Elle ne cherche pas non plus à détourner le regard, se demandant ce qu'il a en tête.

Ginny et Minerva, chacune dans son coin, se réjouissent de ce qui est en train de se produire. Elles voient Hermione et Snape se fixer, comme hypnotisés. Elles se regardent et esquissent un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'elles pensent de leurs deux amis. Et pourquoi pas Hermione et Severus, hein ? Pourquoi pas…

A la table des professeurs, il ne reste désormais que quelques personnes, les autres étant déjà retournées à leurs occupations. Severus est au bout de la table, et Minerva vient le rejoindre, prenant la chaise à côté de lui. Il soupire, se demandant ce que la directrice va encore lui dire, et si elle n'a pas mieux à faire.

« Eh bien, Severus, ne dirait-on pas qu'Hermione vous dévore des yeux ? » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant, amusée.

 _Oh non, elle va encore vouloir jouer les entremetteuses_ , se dit Severus, d'un air las.

« Minerva, vous n'allez pas recommencer vos sornettes ! Laissez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout où elle est, c'est-à-dire loin de moi ! » lui dit-il d'un ton agacé. Il fait mine de vouloir se lever, mais Minerva le retient par le bras et l'oblige à se rasseoir.

« Severus, ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez jouer votre comédie ! On dirait que vous êtes seuls tous les deux dans cette grande salle pleine de monde! Il serait temps que vous passiez du temps avec elle. Vous devez lui parler Severus ! Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit : vous avez droit d'être heureux, vous devez saisir cette occasion ! Elle n'attend qu'un geste de votre part, je vous assure ! Cela ne vous coûtera rien de lui parler, autrement que comme maître et apprenti, j'entends. Vous venez à peine de sceller votre contrat, que je me dis que vous allez le défaire bientôt tant les sentiments que vous avez l'un envers l'autre sont visibles ! » Elle sourit en disant cela, ce qui irrite Severus qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« Assez Minerva ! Je ne veux plus écouter toutes ces inepties ! A ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas de cavalier qui vous attend le soir, alors à quoi me servent vos conseils inutiles ? » lui dit Severus d'une voix cinglante. Minerva perd soudain toute contenance. Son visage si réjoui il y a quelques instants est devenu de marbre.

« Dois-je vous rappeler Severus, que si je n'ai pas de cavalier le soir, comme vous dites, c'est parce que vous l'avez tué ? » lance Minerva à l'homme odieux devant elle.

« Comment ? Qui ?... Dumbledore ? Non, Minerva, ce n'est pas possible ?... » Severus est surpris par les propos de la directrice. Il n'a jamais vu quoi que ce soit qui lui fasse penser qu'elle pouvait avoir ressenti autre chose que de la sympathie pour le vieil homme.

« Personne ne l'a jamais su, mais j'ai toujours éprouvé certains… sentiments pour ce cher Albus... Lui le savait, bien sûr, et c'en est resté là bien évidemment. Mais nous avons partagé de très bons moments lui et moi, heureux de notre amitié sincère. Et croyez-moi, nous en avons profité autant que nous le pouvions. Chacun a été une bouffée d'air pour l'autre » Minerva dit cela en ne quittant pas les yeux de Snape. Celui-ci a un regard qui trahit son étonnement. Comment est-il seulement possible d'imaginer Minerva McGonagall… amoureuse ! Il ne l'a jamais vue que comme un professeur, rigide, mais bienveillante envers les élèves et les autres professeurs, mais de là à penser qu'elle puisse avoir aimé Dumbledore !

« Je m'excuse Minerva, je ne savais pas… » dit Snape d'une voix gênée.

« Oui, et alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime d'éprouver de l'attirance pour quelqu'un ! Et cela ne regardait que moi. Quant à ce qu'il vous avait demandé, il avait pris sa décision, et je l'avais acceptée. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas supporté de le voir dépérir à cause de l'empoisonnement qui aurait gagné son corps comme vous le savez très bien. Je sais combien cela a été difficile pour vous, quoi que vous disiez. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Il vous a fait confiance, et vous ne l'avez jamais trahi »

« Mais, je l'ai tué ! » lui lance-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Minerva ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. L'homme qu'elle connaît depuis des années semble disparaître jour après jour, même si il essaie de faire illusion devant tout le monde.

« Vous avez fait qu'il vous l'avait commandé ! Il ne vous avait pas donné le choix ! Vous lui avez rendu service, n'en doutez jamais. Et jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne vous blâmerai pour ce que vous avez fait. Severus, je suis votre amie, soyez en certain, et si je vous dis qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à votre tour de connaître le bonheur, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi, et prenez le comme le plus beau présent qui vous sera jamais fait » Elle lui adresse alors un sourire et retrouve son air chaleureux.

Snape sent une émotion monter en lui, accompagnée d'un gonflement involontaire de ses paupières, prêtes à laisser échapper la peine refoulée depuis si longtemps.

 _Que m'as-tu fait Lily ? Regarde quel être faible je suis devenu ?...Tu le savais…Tu savais ce qu'il allait m'arriver et combien ce serait difficile pour moi…_ , pense-t-il.

Il a conscience que les paroles de Lily l'ont transformé totalement, et qu'aujourd'hui, tout est en train de se jouer. Heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas seul. Minerva, de son regard bienveillant, l'empresse de se laisser enfin aller. Il sent qu'il est enfin prêt à faire quelque chose pour sa nouvelle vie. Il aura attendu deux années celle qui lui était destinée. Et elle avait fini par le retrouver. Elle était revenue vers lui.

« Merci Minerva. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je vais essayer » Il se tourne vers Hermione, le cœur gonflé, espérant qu'il saura faire ce qu'il faut, et qu'elle l'acceptera comme il est. La soirée à venir a désormais un goût d'espoir savoureux. Et si elle voulait de lui… Et si….

« Vous avez certainement une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu chez vous, non ? Vous savez, il n'y a pas de mal à en boire un peu pour se donner du courage… Et apparemment, ce ne serait pas du luxe pour Miss Granger également ! Laissez-vous aller, Severus, tout va bien se passer, faites-moi confiance ! Bonne soirée et réfléchissez à tout cela » Minerva l'abandonne à ses réflexions, espérant qu'il prendra les bonnes décisions. Et le whisky qu'il compte boire ce soir ne sera pas de trop, c'est certain…


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione vient de sortir de la douche et se prépare dans sa chambre, ne sachant quelle tenue prendre. Après tout, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, inutile de trop se poser de questions. Enfin, si, un peu quand même… ?

 _Si j'avais su qu'un jour je serais devant mon miroir à ne pas savoir comment m'habiller pour passer une soirée avec Snape… Hé, mais ce n'est que le professeur Snape ! Pas la peine de te prendre la tête Granger !_ se dit-elle _._

Finalement, elle opte pour une jupe noire et une chemise blanche à rayures, toutes simples. Elle passe juste un collier composé de petites pierres rouges et vertes qu'elle a déniché lors de sa dernière sortie à Londres avec Ginny. Son amie l'avait poussée à le prendre, lui trouvant des couleurs harmonieuses qui convenaient totalement à Hermione. Elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le porter, alors ce soir lui semble être le bon moment.

Elle a réussi à dompter sa chevelure, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée. Elle n'a pas utilisé le sort habituel lui permettant de se coiffer dans l'instant, non, elle a pris le temps de se brosser pour une fois. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, et se dit qu'elle est vraiment stupide de se comporter comme cela.

« J'en fais trop, ça suffit ! On va boire un peu, on va parler beaucoup, et puis ça se finira mal parce qu'il va encore trouver à redire, et je rentrerai en colère. Ah oui, elle va être bien cette soirée… Et dire que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée… Quelle idiote ! » Voilà qu'elle se parle à elle-même !

Elle quitte son appartement précipitamment et se poste devant la porte du professeur Snape, restant immobile de longues secondes. Elle respire et frappe enfin.

« Entrez Miss Granger ! » dit une voix forte.

Elle pousse la porte et entre timidement. La voilà dans le salon du professeur. Il est assis à sa table, concentré sur les devoirs qu'il est en train de corriger, écrivant d'une main ferme quelques remarques dont il a le secret. Elle le regarde mais il ne lève pas les yeux sur elle, préférant terminer son laborieux travail de correction qui l'horripile tellement. Sa plume s'agite rageusement et Hermione plaint l'élève qui recevra son parchemin laminé de remarques.

«Me voici professeur… » dit doucement Hermione pour tenter d'attirer son attention, tout en se demandant comment va se passer cette soirée avec cet homme qu'elle ne reconnait plus.

« Oui, je vois bien, Miss Granger. Vous me permettez ainsi d'arrêter cette lecture qui me rend nauséeux ! Mais qu'ont-ils donc dans la tête, ces cornichons sans cervelles ! Je vais y laisser la mienne si je lis leurs parchemins trop longtemps ! » s'irrite-il en repliant celui qu'il était en train de corriger. Il secoue la tête devant les horreurs qu'il lit et se demande pourquoi il continue d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose à tous ces imbéciles qui lui servent d'élèves.

Hermione sourit, pensant à ses amis qui ont dû le rendre dans cet état plus d'une fois.

« Je vous comprends, professeur, je me disais ça aussi quand Harry et Ron me demandaient de les aider. Combien de fois ai-je pu désespérer en relisant leurs devoirs… »

« Ah ! Vous me voyez ravi de vous entendre dire que vous me comprenez! Et après, tout le monde s'étonne que je passe mon temps à hurler et à enlever des points ? Mais c'est pour m'aider à survivre, jeune fille ! » s'exclame-t-il en simulant un air désespéré. Hermione est surprise par cette attitude et esquisse un sourire devant un Snape si détendu tout à coup.

Il se lève et attrape tous les rouleaux pour les déposer sur une console derrière lui d'un geste signifiant son envie de ne plus vouloir y toucher avant un bon moment. Il désigne alors une chaise à Hermione, et l'invite à s'approcher.

« Venez vous asseoir, je nous amène quelque chose à boire. Que désirez-vous, Miss Granger?

-Nous avions parlé de Whisky, professeur…» lui répond-elle en prenant place sur la chaise.

« Oui bien sûr, mais je ne vais pas vous offrir de Whisky Pur Feu. Que diriez-vous d'un bon whisky écossais ? Il se trouve que j'ai une bouteille Longmorn de 1967 que je garde pour les occasions spéciales. Et il me semble que c'en est une, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un vient dans mes appartements partager un verre avec moi! Vous pourrez apprécier son caractère très fruité et aérien. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous en jugerez par vous-même » Il adresse un franc sourire à la jeune brune, surprise de trouver un homme affable et courtois. Le professeur Snape a disparu pour laisser place à un Severus dont les manières plaisent à Hermione.

« Eh bien, merci, professeur, je ne vous savais pas si fin connaisseur ! » lui dit Hermione, impressionnée qu'il puisse effectivement apprécier les bonnes choses comme un bon breuvage, et qu'il veuille en plus le partager avec elle.

« Croyez-moi, vous êtes loin de vous douter de qui je suis, Miss Granger! » dit-il, énigmatique.

Il disparaît dans son bureau, puis revient avec la bouteille et deux verres qu'il pose sur la table avant de les remplir et d'en tendre un à la jeune femme.

« A notre collaboration, Hermione, et au courage qu'il va vous falloir pour me supporter ! » Il lève son verre et invite Hermione à en faire de même, afin de porter un toast.

«Je crois qu'il va vous en falloir aussi, monsieur, vous me connaissez bien, je crains de ne vous porter sur les nerfs certains jours ! » dit-elle en tendant son verre vers celui de Snape.

Les verres s'entrechoquent dans un tintement mat. Snape prend le temps de faire tourner le sien pour exhaler les parfums du breuvage, puis pose son nez au-dessus du verre pour les apprécier à leur juste mesure. Il le porte alors à ses lèvres et fait couler lentement le liquide dans sa bouche, le gardant quelques instants pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs, avant de l'avaler enfin. Hermione le regarde faire, étonnée par ce nouvel homme qu'elle découvre. Elle se met à boire doucement le whisky et sent le breuvage descendre dans sa gorge, liquoreux et doux, avant qu'une chaleur puissante l'envahisse peu à peu et embrase ses joues et son front. Snape la regarde et se met à rire.

« Je vous avais dit que ce whisky avait eu le temps de prendre toute sa maturité! » Il la regarde, amusé par l'effet que le nectar lui procure.

« Ouf, j'ai chaud tout à coup ! » fait-elle en se servant de sa main comme d'un éventail. « Mais, vous avez raison, c'est un délice, je n'en avais jamais bu de tel auparavant.

-J'apprécie les bonnes choses, Miss Granger, je ne suis pas qu'un professeur coincé derrière son chaudron, vous savez »

Hermione opine du chef. Et c'est vrai, même ses appartements sont agréables, avec des meubles élégants et entretenus, un canapé qui invite à la détente, des tableaux de paysages lointains et apaisants. Il n'y fait pas sombre non plus, au contraire de ce qu'elle imaginait. Il a pris soin de donner une atmosphère réconfortante à ce lieu, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas. Mais après tout, est-ce étonnant ? Il passe ses journées à être la cible des moqueries. Il lui faut bien un lieu où il se sente bien lorsqu'il y revient le soir. Il a beau être Snape, il n'en est pas moins homme.

Ce qui impressionne particulièrement Hermione, c'est la bibliothèque qui occupe presque toute la largeur de la pièce. Elle admire tous ces livres rares dont elle a entendu parlés, sans jamais avoir pu les ouvrir. L'un d'eux attire son œil : 'Ensorcellement de l'esprit, emprisonnement des sens'.

« Professeur, puis-je… ? » dit-elle à Snape en désignant l'ouvrage, persuadée que le professeur va lui refuser la possibilité de l'ouvrir et d'en découvrir le contenu.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Granger, faites ! » lui répond-il en pointant l'ouvrage. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte qu'elle feuillette un de ses précieux livres. Et c'est avec une envie toute particulière qu'elle se déplace vers la bibliothèque et lève le bras pour l'attraper, mais il est un peu haut pour elle. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, mais rien à faire.

« Permettez-moi, Hermione » se propose Snape en se levant.

Il se place derrière elle, son torse touchant le dos d'Hermione qui ne s'éloigne pas. Elle sent l'odeur de son manteau, une odeur végétale et boisée. Elle sent aussi l'odeur de sa peau, de son après-rasage ou de son savon, elle ne sait pas trop. Là encore, c'est une odeur fraîche de sous-bois qui se dégage, ainsi qu'un effluve musqué, masculin, savoureux. C'est trop frais pour être un produit manufacturé. Le professeur doit préparer lui-même ses produits pour le corps, elle l'imagine parcourant la campagne pour trouver toutes les plantes dont il a besoin. Etrange en fait…

 _Merlin, cet homme va me faire perdre la tête s'il reste collé à moi comme ça …._ se dit Hermione qui sent son corps réagir au contact de celui de son professeur.

Snape attrape le livre et le tend à Hermione, en la regardant dans les yeux, conscient que cette proximité l'a troublée. Il a pris son temps pour le lui donner. Lui-même a ressenti une chaleur intense et agréable. Cet instant lui a semblé durer un temps infini. Ils reprennent leur place autour de la table, Hermione regardant le livre avec des yeux illuminés de plaisir.

« Je ne vous savais pas attirée par ce genre d'ouvrage. Je pensais plutôt qu'il vous rebuterait puisqu'il est tourné vers la magie noire. Savez-vous qu'il fait partie des livres… interdits ?

-Oui, professeur, je le sais… Mais aucun livre ne pourrait me rebuter, professeur. C'est l'utilisation qu'on en fait qui détermine la noirceur des actes, pas l'inverse »

Décidément, ce petit bout de femme est bien surprenant ! Rien ne semble pouvoir la décontenancer et elle a des remarques qui font mouche à chaque fois.

Elle ouvre le livre d'un geste vif, avide de découvrir son contenu secret. Elle ressent une franche excitation à braver l'interdit. Snape apprécie de la voir ainsi si curieuse, mais ne lui permet pas pour autant de l'étudier de trop près, et encore moins de lui en expliquer les secrets, non pas parce que c'est interdit, mais pour la dangerosité de ce qu'elle y apprendrait. Après quelques très courtes minutes, il tend la main pour reprendre le livre et le replacer sur l'étagère, laissant Hermione à la fois heureuse et déçue de ne pas pouvoir en lire plus.

« Eh bien, c'est pour cela que je vous ai choisie, Miss Granger. Parce que vous savez voir la beauté de toute la magie. Il n'y a ni magie blanche, ni magie noire, juste la magie. Et vous êtes prête à découvrir tous les aspects, sans peur, sans gêne, sans mépris de rien. Mais nous n'irons pas explorer la magie interdite, même si je peux vous en parler. Nous pouvons aller loin ensemble, j'en suis convaincu !

\- Vous me flattez, professeur, je suis gênée… » Hermione ne s'attendait pas à de tels mots de la part du professeur, et en reste sans voix.

« Ah, mais revoilà ce visage rougeoyant décidément très présent en ce moment! Vous arborez les couleurs de votre maison de façon originale ! Ne manque plus qu'un tatouage Gryffondor, et vous voilà parée !

-Oh, arrêtez de vous moquer, monsieur, je me passerais bien d'être rouge tout le temps ! Mais c'est votre faute, après tout !

-Ma faute ? Alors là, il va falloir m'expliquer, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis fautif de votre état ! » l'interroge-t-il, curieux de voir comment elle va se sortir de cette situation.

Hermione se rend compte qu'elle en a trop dit, ce qui amuse Snape.

« Allez, venez, reprenons un peu de ce whisky. Vous pourrez toujours mettre le rouge de vos joues sur le compte de la puissance de l'alcool! » Il remet du whisky dans leurs verres, avant de redonner le sien à Hermione qui compte bien se réfugier dans les effets du breuvage.

« D'accord. Mais pas question de me saouler pour me soutirer des paroles que je ne veux pas dire !

-Hermione, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez proposé ce verre ? Nous sommes là pour parler, et comme vous l'avez dit, peut-être nous trouverons-nous quelques points communs nous permettant de développer nos relations de manière plus… amicale » Snape lui parle de manière mesurée, sondant ainsi un peu plus la jeune femme.

« Oh ! Bien sûr, c'est bien cela que je souhaite. Merci, professeur » lui dit-elle se doutant que derrière ses paroles, le professeur a de toutes autres idées en tête. Elle décide cependant de rester la naïve Hermione qui lui permet de garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

«Professeur, j'ai été très surprise par ce cours sur la potion nettoyante aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour proposer un tel cours, je ne comprends pas ?

-Je me doutais que vous me poseriez la question à un moment ou à un autre… Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas préparé de potions, Miss Granger ?

-Heu… Depuis la guerre, monsieur…

-Hum hum… Vous voyez où je veux en venir… ?

-Oh, je vois ! Vous me parlez d'une reprise en douceur, en somme… Mais vous savez, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu du mal à m'y remettre, sincèrement. Et franchement, on est loin d'une potion compliquée, je suis à même de faire mieux que ça tout de même !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est à moi d'en décider. Et je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Nous avons le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr… Mais…

-Non, Miss Granger, ne discutez pas avec moi. C'est à moi de décider de où, quand et comment faire les choses. Croyez-le ou non, ce cours d'aujourd'hui m'a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur vous, dont je vais tenir compte pour la suite… Et puis, vous n'aimez pas les surprises ?

-Disons qu'avec vous, je m'en méfie…

-Toujours à dire les choses franchement ! J'apprécie Miss Granger !

-Toujours, monsieur, vous me connaissez… Et ma bouche parle plus vite que je ne le voudrais parfois…

-J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous vous précipitez souvent sans réfléchir… »

Elle le voit soudain prendre un air sérieux, s'attendant au pire. Il place ses yeux dans les siens, réclamant son attention.

«Dites-moi, Hermione, qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? » lui demande-t-il.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ! » lui répond Hermione qui se méfie de la question.

« Qu'espérez-vous que je vous apprenne ? » insiste-il.

« Oh, ça !

-Oui, bien sûr ! De quoi croyez-vous que je vous parle? » lui demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, je suis juste surprise que vous me posiez la question. Ce que j'attends de vous ? Que puis-je vous répondre. Vous avez un savoir immense sur tellement de choses. Je voudrais pouvoir toucher ce savoir, et l'apprivoiser, voir si je suis capable d'avoir votre raisonnement.

-C'est un peu présomptueux, il me semble. De ce que j'en ai vu, vous avez un bagage on ne peut plus correct, et en savoir plus ne vous apportera finalement pas grand-chose. Vous avez une grande curiosité et un savoir-faire très intéressant, mais je ne vois pas la finalité de tout cela. J'ai toujours eu un but dans mes recherches, et ce n'était pas uniquement le savoir. Je savais ce que je voulais faire de tous mes acquis, vous avez pu le constater. Je me sers de tout ce que j'ai appris depuis des années et tout m'est utile ou l'est aux autres. Et vous, que comptez-vous faire de toutes vos connaissances ? » lui demande-t-il froidement.

Hermione se retrouve de nouveau désemparée face au professeur, comme elle l'a été la veille, et elle sent de nouveau ce nœud au ventre dû à sa honte de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur… Je… » répond-elle piteusement.

« Mauvaise réponse, miss Granger ! » lance-t-il, cinglant. « Comptez-vous vous servir de ce que je peux vous apprendre ?

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi…

-Encore une mauvaise réponse. Allez-vous m'obliger à hausser le ton à cause de votre manque réel de motivation ? Avez-vous l'intention de transmettre vos connaissances ? » insiste-il en posant ses coudes sur la table et en posant sa tête sur ses poings, la toisant sans ciller.

Hermione sent désormais qu'elle s'est effectivement précipitée dans cet apprentissage sans réfléchir. Que veut-elle réellement ? Elle n'est même pas capable de répondre. Elle n'a jamais vu que la masse de savoir qu'elle peut acquérir, Snape a raison. Elle a toujours ouvert les livres pour en connaître toujours plus de secrets. Mais que va-t-elle faire de tout ce qu'elle a appris ?

« C'est bon, j'ai compris où vous voulez en venir, professeur… Et alors, que dois-je faire maintenant ? On arrête tout et on oublie ? » lui demande-t-elle irritée contre elle-même.

« Non, nous continuons. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes lancée à l'aveugle et pour de mauvaises raisons, que nous ne devons pas essayer » dit-il calmement. Après tout, ses raisons à lui sont loin d'être claires et honnêtes, mais ça, il ne peut pas le lui dire. Il voit bien qu'elle est désormais très mal à l'aise, la tête baissée, à se triturer les doigts. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir, loin de là.

« Inutile de continuer sur cette lancée, je sais ce que je voulais savoir.

-Vous m'avez piégée, c'est ça ?

-Non, miss Granger, c'est bien vous qui avez insisté, je vous le rappelle !

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai été attirée par vous comme un insecte vers la lumière avant d'être brûlé par elle ! » lui crache-t-elle au visage.

« Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas un insecte et je ne suis pas votre lumière ! Je ne cherche aucunement à vous briser, bien au contraire. Je veux vous montrer des choses que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Il vous suffit de patienter pour comprendre » dit-il en lui adressant de nouveau son sourire énigmatique. Hermione se sent soudain lasse de se défendre et relâche ses épaules.

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous racontez, professeur…

-Oui, je sais, patience… Laissons tout cela, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous écharper » Il retrouve alors le visage aimable qui a plu à Hermione quelques minutes auparavant et s'adresse de nouveau à elle en souriant.

« Et vous, n'avez-vous rien à me demander ? A moins que vous n'osiez pas ? Je vous ai promis que je vous dirai tout, Hermione, n'ayez jamais peur de demander » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

«Oh ! Eh bien… » Hermione prend la voix qui fait comprendre à Snape qu'elle va cette fois-ci lui poser une question délicate qui lui tient à cœur.

« Oui Hermione, demandez-moi… » lui dit-il calmement.

« Comment… avez-vous pu survivre à l'attaque de Nagini ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre si vous ne voulez le voulez pas, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir… » Elle n'est pas sûre que le professeur accepte de se dévoiler sur ce sujet qui lui est sans aucun doute douloureux. Snape, quant à lui, repense à cette jeune femme dont on lui avait dit qu'elle s'était occupée de lui, avec toute l'énergie dont elle disposait, ne comptant pas les heures auprès de lui, pour être là, au cas où il aurait eu besoin d'elle. Si quelqu'un mérite des explications, c'est bien elle.

« Sachez, pour commencer, que j'ai toujours un bézoard dans ma poche, ce qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois vu la multitude de fois où on a essayé de m'empoisonner. Y compris les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont fait ingurgiter maintes potions de leur fabrication !

-Oh ! Vous le saviez ? » lui dit-elle étonnée ? Elle était persuadée que jamais il n'avait su tous les tours que ses amis lui avaient joués, à lui ou aux autres, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais vengé sur eux.

« On ne la fait pas à la vieille chauve-souris des cachots qui sait tout sur tout le monde, Hermione… Bien que facétieux et tournés vers la plaisanterie, ils ont été malins et curieux, ce que j'ai quelque peu… apprécié. Et pas question de le dire à Georges, Hermione ! Mais il est vrai que j'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de leur faire subir ma colère! Voire de les tuer, assurément !» Snape a dit cela en sachant que l'un des deux jumeaux n'était plus là, et espérait que la jeune femme n'entendrait que la plaisanterie. Effectivement, une fois la pensée de la mort de Fred évanouie, Hermione se met à rire en pensant à toutes les blagues, parfois très mauvaises, que les jumeaux ont faites, et combien Snape a dû les maudire, à raison.

« Pour en revenir à l'attaque de Nagini, dès que j'ai compris que les choses allaient mal tourner, j'ai mis le bézoard dans ma bouche, protection sommaire, mais pas totalement inutile, bien que je ne sache pas si cela m'a apporté une aide déterminante. Je m'étais déjà jeté des sorts de protection, mais plus contre des attaques physiques, ce qui a permis à mes blessures de ne pas trop s'agrandir, mon sang de ne pas couler trop vite hors de mes veines. Quant au puissant poison, rapidement après être revenu auprès de Voldemort en tant qu'espion, j'ai récolté le venin de Nagini aussi souvent que je le pouvais, que j'ai utilisé sur moi régulièrement comme anti-poison. J'ai toujours pensé que si le maître voulait se débarrasser de moi, il utiliserait son précieux serpent. J'étais souvent chargé de me débarrasser des corps des victimes de Nagini, et il m'a été facile, après chaque meurtre, de récolter la précieuse substance. Il y a eu tellement de morts que je n'ai jamais manqué de matière première… » Snape se met à trembler en repensant à l'attaque, à la douleur qu'il a ressenti, à sa vie qui s'échappait. Hermione le voit, et voudrait pouvoir l'aider à chasser ces images, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire, si ce n'est continuer de le faire parler, pour le libérer de tout cela.

« …C'est la première fois que vous évoquez les morts et les meurtres… Je ne peux pas imaginer… » Snape l'interrompt d'un ton sec.

« Non, n'imaginez pas, Hermione, jamais ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire tout ça… Sachez que chaque mort m'a arraché un bout de mon âme. Je me souviens de visages, j'entends des cris, toutes les nuits… C'est ma pénitence Hermione, inutile d'en faire la vôtre, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Même Dumbledore ne s'en est pas soucié, mon âme ne valant rien à ses yeux » Hermione n'en revient pas des confidences de Snape ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être hanté à ce point par ses actes passés. Il se tient droit, devant elle, son corps rigide. Elle sent toute la tension qui a pris possession de lui. Ses souvenirs si difficiles, il les lui a avoués, sans détour, sans rien lui cacher, alors qu'il aurait pu tout lui taire. Elle ne sait comment sortir de cette gêne qui s'est désormais installée entre eux. Elle, à cause de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, et lui parce qu'il ne sait pas si la jeune femme va rester ou le fuir.

« Je sais que vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement, monsieur, je comprends, même si ça m'est difficile… » lui dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Hermione, je suis vivant, et même si c'est difficile à croire, j'en suis très heureux aujourd'hui pour des raisons très personnelles, et ça n'a surtout pas été toujours le cas. Mais croyez-moi, cela a un prix, et je l'accepte » lui dit Snape d'un ton brusque.

« Merci de m'avoir raconté, professeur » Hermione lui est vraiment reconnaissante de cette confiance qu'il lui a montrée en lui avouant tout cela. Car il s'agit bien de confiance. Et l'alcool l'a aidé en cela, elle en est consciente, mais tout de même, s'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Elle voit Snape se détendre d'un coup, et son visage retrouver des traits calmes.

« Allons, laissons tout cela ! Nous sommes là pour passer une soirée aussi agréable que possible. Je vais vous faire découvrir un de mes talents, que peu de personnes connaissent. Etes-vous prête, Hermione ? » Il esquisse un sourire énigmatique. Hermione ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre de cet homme qu'elle continue de découvrir. Elle le voit se lever et venir devant elle.

« Heu, prête à quoi… ? » lui demande-t-elle méfiante.

« A danser, Hermione, à danser ! » et il lui tend sa main, qu'Hermione prend lentement, surprise de la proposition. Elle se lève alors, peu rassurée.

« Je ne sais pas danser, monsieur !» tente-elle de lui expliquer, essayant d'enlever sa main de celle de son cavalier qui la maintient fermement.

« Il me semble pourtant me souvenir que vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée lors du bal de Noël, avec Viktor Krum » lui rétorque-t-il.

« Oh, vous m'avez vue ? En fait, je me suis simplement laissée conduire, je n'ai rien fait vous savez.

-Oui, Hermione, je me souviens très bien de cette soirée ! J'ai pu voir quelle femme éblouissante vous alliez devenir …» Snape lâche ces mots en regardant Hermione fixement dans les yeux.

« Mer…Merci monsieur… » Hermione déglutit difficilement.

Eblouissante, elle ? Elle ne se souvient même pas de l'avoir aperçu. Viktor avait occupé son esprit d'adolescente tout le temps. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait facilement pu se laisser aller avec le beau joueur de Quidditch bulgare. Une célébrité ! Toutes les filles, et même les garçons, n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, le célèbre Viktor Krum ! Elle se souvient de la tête de Ron lorsqu'elle est apparue en haut des marches, puis lorsque Viktor est venu à elle, s'inclinant pour lui embrasser la main, tel un prince. Elle a passé une excellente soirée. Viktor a été un cavalier parfait, prévenant et terriblement séduisant. Et pourtant, si ces filles savaient…Tout cela s'est fini par un simple baiser, puis il est parti. Fin de l'histoire. Elle n'a pas repensé à lui depuis son départ.

Snape voit la jeune femme perdue dans ses souvenirs, mais refuse qu'elle continue de penser au bulgare qui a de toute façon disparu de sa vie, de ce qu'il en sait tout du moins. Il interrompt donc ses pensées en s'adressant de nouveau à elle d'une voix charmeuse.

« Vous allez aimer danser avec moi, Hermione, je vais vous faire oublier votre soirée dans les bras de ce bulgare qui n'a fait que traverser votre vie. Il ne vous connaît pas comme moi je vous connais…»

Snape effectue un geste élégant avec sa baguette. Un air emplit la pièce. Hermione reconnait la valse qu'elle a dansée avec Viktor. Elle comprend que Snape veut réellement lui faire oublier sa danse avec Viktor, comme il vient de lui dire, mais ne saisit pas pourquoi il fait ça. Elle ne pense pas à Viktor. Elle n'est pas dans les bras de Viktor, non, elle est avec Snape, qui lui tient la main et la hanche, et l'entraîne doucement au rythme de la musique. Elle ne voit que lui. Elle se laisse aller, enivrée par l'alcool et les sensations qui l'envahissent peu à peu. Elle tourne, elle tourne, son regard ne quitte pas le professeur, qui la fixe de ses yeux noirs intenses. Comme elle est bien.

Snape constate que la jeune femme se laisse totalement guidée, son corps lui appartient, il le sent. Son cœur accélère. Qu'elle est belle dans ses bras, comme il a envie d'elle soudain. Il resserre son étreinte, et ose une caresse légère dans son dos. Elle réagit aussitôt en se raidissant. Snape relâche alors un peu sa pression, de peur d'effrayer sa cavalière. Il la sent de nouveau se détendre, le rassurant.

« Très joli collier, Hermione. Ce rouge et ce vert mêlés vous vont magnifiquement bien. Saviez-vous que le rouge est le complémentaire du vert ?

-Heu… non, monsieur…

-Vous le savez désormais. Etonnant que vous ayez choisi ce mélange de couleurs… Aimez-vous danser avec moi, Hermione ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Oui, monsieur… » lui répond-elle surprise.

« Severus, Hermione… Vous connaissez mon prénom, je pense qu'en ce moment, vous pouvez l'utiliser » A cet instant, Snape ne sait pas comment elle va réagir. Mais c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui répond.

« Oui…Severus » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Snape l'entraîne de plus belle dans une folle ronde, elle ne sait plus où elle est, et après tout, peu importe, elle y est avec Severus… Sa tête tourne, elle se sent comme sur un nuage. Elle ne sait pas si cela vient de la danse, de l'alcool, ou de cet homme qui fait battre son cœur plus vite.

 _Qu'il est doux de dire son prénom…_ pense-t-elle.

« Severus… »

« Oui Hermione ? » dit-il de sa belle voix grave

Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom à voix haute.

«Je… rien, rien. Vous dansez très bien, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un tel don » lui dit-elle embarrassée de s'être fait surprendre.

« Je ne le montre jamais, vous vous en doutez. J'ai été élevé pour être un gentleman, Hermione, ne vous en déplaise ! Il m'a semblé propice de vous en faire la démonstration ce soir, pour vous prouver que j'ai confiance en vous et que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Et cette façon de le faire n'est pas pour me déplaire, jeune Gryffondor » lui dit-il en lui souriant.

« Moi non plus, vil Serpentard ! » lui répond-elle en le regardant de ses beaux yeux noisette.

« Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Hermione. Toujours prête à rugir si je n'y prends garde. J'aime ça, Hermione, ne changez surtout pas. »

Hermione surprise, sent son cœur chavirer, décontenancée par tout ce qui arrive soudain. Mais qu'est en train de faire le professeur avec elle ? Comment doit-elle interpréter tous ces mots ? Elle n'en peut plus de se poser des questions, elle doit savoir, maintenant.

«Quel jeu jouez-vous avec moi, Severus ? » lui demande-t-elle en stoppant la danse, mais en restant dans les bras de Severus.

« Je ne joue pas, Hermione. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je joue avec vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation, je peux arrêter tout de suite, si vous le voulez » lui dit-il d'une voix fébrile, lui pourtant toujours si sûr de lui.

Par Merlin, il est allé trop loin. Il sent Hermione se raidir dans ses bras. Mais curieusement, elle ne cherche pas à s'éloigner. Il sent un frisson la traverser et la voit se poser mille questions. Que doit-il faire ? Il veut lâcher la main d'Hermione, mais il la sent le retenir. Il la regarde alors, se demandant s'il peut seulement espérer… Sa respiration se fait soudain silencieuse.

« Hermione ?... » La musique s'est tue depuis quelques instants, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en est aperçu. Sans s'en rendre compte, le voilà en train de déposer un baiser sur le dos de la main d'Hermione. Il la regarde, elle ne réagit pas.

« Hermione, dites-moi tout de suite si vous voulez que j'arrête » lui demande-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne le repoussera pas.

« Non Severus, n'arrêtez pas » susurre-t-elle.

Il redépose alors un baiser sur sa main, avant de l'attirer lentement vers lui, rapprochant son corps près du sien, encore, et encore plus près.

« Vous êtes belle, Hermione. Un homme comme moi ne devrait pas vous approcher, vous devriez être accompagnée d'un de ces bellâtres qui se pavanent.

-Non, je ne suis pas avec un de ces bellâtres, Severus, je suis avec vous, ça me plaît d'être avec vous…

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites… Le whisky vous tourne la tête…

-Ce n'est pas le whisky, Severus…

-Oh Hermione, que me faites-vous ? » Et il se penche vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Quel délicieux frisson il ressent. Il prend la main de la jeune femme et la pose sur son cœur qui bat la chamade.

« Sentez-vous comme je suis vivant, Hermione… ?» lui demande-t-il, soudain envahi par une émotion qu'il pensait avoir oubliée à jamais.

« Oui, Severus, je le sens… J'ai tellement écouté ce cœur battre lorsque vous étiez inconscient… J'en connais chaque mouvement… » lui répond-elle doucement.

« Comment ? … Oh, Hermione… » Il reprend alors ses lèvres laissant exploser son désir. Il ne veut plus la laisser partir. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains, pour mieux l'embrasser. Elle ouvre la bouche et la langue de Severus peut enfin la goûter pleinement. Leurs langues se cherchent, ne se quittent plus. Il attrape sa lèvre inférieure, la lèche, retrouve le chemin de sa langue. Ses mains se plongent dans la chevelure épaisse de la jeune femme.

« Je suis fou… Je ne dois pas… » dit-il contre sa bouche offerte, luttant contre lui-même tant qu'il s'en sent encore la force.

« Non, Severus, ne me laissez pas… » lui dit Hermione qui le sent se raidir contre elle.

« Oh Hermione, j'ai envie de toi… Je n'ai pas le droit… » Severus tente de la repousser, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui le retient.

« C'est à moi d'en décider Severus… »lui répond-elle tremblante.

Elle pose ses deux mains contre son torse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi a envie de lui. Elle sent sa raideur contre son ventre, et comment l'ignorer ? Il sent soudain qu'elle s'affole, mais n'en comprend pas la raison. Elle s'écarte alors un peu de lui, ne sachant comment il va réagir à ce qu'elle va lui avouer.

« Severus, je n'ai…jamais… » Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase et espère qu'il va la comprendre.

« Quoi ma belle Hermione, quoi ? » l'interroge-t-il.

Elle se tait et le regarde d'un air contrit. Il comprend d'un coup. Elle ne connaît pas le plaisir de la chair ! Mon dieu, elle est vierge !

« Oh !... Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Tu as bien eu des petits amis pourtant ? » Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse venir à lui sans avoir jamais vécu d'expérience avec au moins un jeune homme.

« Oui, mais, pas à vouloir coucher avec eux… Oh, je me sens si bête ! » gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Et elle commence à se reculer, lâchant la main de Severus, elle se sent tellement ridicule face à cet homme dont elle pense qu'il a tellement vécu de choses avec les femmes !

« Non, Hermione, tu n'as pas à te sentir désolée! Tu veux attendre de trouver l'homme qui partagera ta vie pour te donner à lui entièrement. Je comprends » Il baisse alors les bras et recule d'un pas.

« Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta première fois avec quelqu'un comme moi, indigne. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais je ne serai pas le salaud qui te prendra ce que tu as de plus précieux. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je ne me laisserai plus aller. Je vous laisse partir, Hermione, et excusez-moi pour cet écart de conduite. Bonne nuit » Et il s'éloigne vers sa chambre, laissant seule Hermione, perdue.

« Mais c'est toi que je veux, Severus » dit-elle à voix basse, trop basse pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle s'effondre sur le canapé et pleure à chaudes larmes cet instant de bonheur qui vient de s'envoler. Elle se rend compte que Ginny avait raison. Ses sentiments pour Snape sont plus profonds qu'elle le croyait. Elle était prête à se donner à lui, et cela sans réfléchir. Son cœur a parlé, il ne l'a pas entendu.

« Severus ? » appelle-t-elle « Pourquoi prenez-vous la décision à ma place ? N'avez-vous pas plus de respect pour moi ? »

Severus est sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il voudrait ne pas l'entendre l'appeler. Il sait que s'il se lève, il ne reculera plus. Il la veut, tout entière. Il ressent ce qu'il a refoulé depuis tellement longtemps. Le désir, l'amour. Il veut sentir son corps contre le sien. Il veut se sentir en elle, lui montrer combien il a envie de l'aimer. Son corps s'est réveillé, réclamant ce qu'il lui a refusé depuis toujours. Il sent encore les mains de la jeune femme sur lui, brûlantes. Sil il se laisse aller, jamais plus il ne sera celui qu'il a été depuis tellement d'années. Mais l'est-il encore seulement ? Non, et il le sait.

 _Minerva a raison, la vie me donne une chance, et moi, je suis là, seul, avec une femme désirable qui m'appelle ? Ai-je perdu la raison ? Oh Lily, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Il m'était tellement plus facile de haïr que d'aimer !_ Ses pensées sont insoutenables et le tiraillent. Il a encore le choix de s'arrêter, de reprendre sa vie comme il l'a toujours connue. Ou alors, il peut enfin accepter ces changements qui se sont opérés en lui, qui le font se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Il secoue la tête, se frotte le visage, tente de réfléchir. Et il se rend à l'évidence. Il n'en peut plus de souffrir et se lève brusquement pour la rejoindre.

« Hermione, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. Regardez-moi ! Vous avez en face de vous ce même professeur que vous connaissez depuis des années. Je suis Snape, l'infâme Snape… » Il s'adresse à elle, en se désignant, comme une chose horrible, qu'elle devrait fuir.

« Vous êtes Severus, le ténébreux Severus, cet homme qui fait battre mon cœur sans que je sache pourquoi. Vous n'êtes pas beau, mais je suis ensorcelée par votre charme et je ne vois que vous. Vous êtes ignoble et odieux, et moi, je bois vos paroles, je vous pardonne tout. Vous avez un regard de glace, et moi je ne vois que du feu y brûler. Vous me faites sentir belle, alors que je suis pourtant invisible » lui lance-t-elle dans un souffle, si convaincue de ce qu'elle vient de lui avouer.

« Vous ne pouvez être invisible, vous rayonnez dans une pièce ! Seuls les imbéciles ne savent pas voir qui vous êtes » lui répond Severus, sensible aux aveux de la belle jeune femme.

« Il n'y a que vous qui me voyez, Severus… » lui dit-elle en le fixant, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Il n'y a que moi… Je te vois, ma belle Hermione, je te vois ! » Et il passe sa main dans son dos pour la prendre contre lui.

« Je ne peux plus lutter contre toi, tu m'as envoûté, sorcière ! » Et il l'embrasse de nouveau, intensément. Elle y répond aussi fort, le serrant contre elle autant qu'elle le peut.

« Ne me lâche plus, Severus… » le supplie-t-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

« Non, Hermione, je ne te lâche plus… » la rassure-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Mon dieu, ce corps contre le sien… Ce cœur qui crépite de bonheur ! C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu avant ce moment.

« Viens, Hermione… » Il l'attire vers le canapé, sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Hermione ne pensait pas que Severus puisse être aussi enflammé. Il est à la fois attentif à ses réactions, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, et impétueux lorsqu'il fouille sa bouche à la recherche de la langue d'Hermione.

« Oh Severus… » murmure-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui fait trembler Severus.

« Dis-le encore, er

Hermione, dis mon nom… » lui demande-t-il, contre sa bouche.

« Severus… Severus... » chuchote-elle à son oreille, dont elle attrape le lobe pour le taquiner, le sucer. Elle sent Severus frissonner et son corps s'abandonner contre le sien. Elle n'imaginait pas que ce geste lui ferait un tel effet.

« Oh, ma jolie sorcière, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais… Arrête, Hermione… » dit-il en la repoussant doucement. Hermione libère son oreille et le regarde sans comprendre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? » s'inquiète-elle, alors que tout allait si bien.

« Hermione… Ne gâchons pas cela en nous précipitant comme des adolescents. Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, mais, nous devrions prendre le temps de réfléchir. Nous avons bu, et je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets demain. Par Merlin, c'est bien moi qui dit ça ? Ecoute, que dirais-tu de nous laisser la nuit pour penser à tout cela ? » Il se surprend lui-même à dire ces paroles. Faut-il qu'il ait vraiment changé pour laisser une chance à la jeune femme de lui échapper alors qu'il lui suffirait de la prendre là, tout de suite.

« Tu es dur avec moi, Severus… » Elle le regarde cependant en souriant, consciente qu'il a dû faire un effort particulier pour lui dire ces mots qui ne ressemblent pas au Snape qu'elle connaît. Par contre, elle découvre un Severus qui lui plaît particulièrement.

« Je suis dur avec moi aussi, crois-moi ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est t'emmener dans ma chambre pour t'aimer, ma Gryffondor. Il m'est très difficile de te résister, et seule une douche glacée pourra éteindre le feu qui brûle en moi. Rentre dans tes appartements, et demain, nous verrons ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Tu verras qu'une fois que tu me retrouveras dans mon bon vieux rôle de professeur, tu hésiteras peut-être à revenir auprès de moi… » dit-il avec humour, ce qui fait sourire Hermione.

Elle sait qu'il a raison. Cette soirée lui aura au moins ouvert les yeux sur cette attirance qu'elle essayait de fuir. Les battements de son cœur se calment, et sa respiration se fait plus lente.

« Tu es décidément le plus raisonnable de nous deux, qui l'aurait cru ? Très bien, je retourne chez moi. Mais, ma nuit sera agitée, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout autant que la mienne, ma douce lionne indomptable ! » Il se lève et lui tend la main. Elle se lève doucement, déçue de quitter cet homme qui la fait tressaillir. Il ne lui laisse cependant pas le choix, sentant qu'Hermione hésite à partir, et l'emmène vers la porte

« Bonne nuit Hermione » dit-il en lui baisant l'intérieur de la main. « Nous nous reverrons demain, pendant les cours. Je te préviens : je ne serai pas différent de d'habitude, j'ai un rôle à tenir ! » lui assure-t-il de cette voix qu'elle lui connaît si bien.

« Oh oui, je vois déjà le tableau ! » dit-elle en riant. « Eh bien, j'essaierai de survivre au professeur Snape ! Et j'irai me plaindre à Severus si le professeur est allé trop loin ! » Severus rit en voyant la mine triste qu'essaie de faire Hermione.

« Et Severus se chargera de cet ignoble professeur, compte sur moi ! » lui assure-t-il. Hermione ouvre la porte et le regarde une dernière fois.

« Bonne nuit Severus… » Elle lui jette un regard plein de sentiments qu'accueille avec joie Severus.

« Bonne nuit Hermione … » Il lui caresse la joue du bout du pouce, avant de la laisser s'en aller.

Quant à Hermione, elle sort, déçue, mais reconnaissante envers cet homme qui aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Au lieu de cela, il a choisi de la laisser décider de ce qu'elle veut vraiment, en pleine conscience. Il est surprenant à plus d'un titre ! Il aurait même pu la saouler, elle se serait laisser faire sans même s'en rendre compte. La nuit risque d'être longue, très longue…

Severus la regarde s'éloigner, ne sachant si la laisser partir ainsi n'était pas risquer de la perdre finalement. Il s'est surpris ce soir. Il pensait avoir perdu le contrôle, mais au contraire, sa raison d'homme a pris le dessus. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de cela. C'est comme un cadeau qu'il lui a fait, lui prouvant que sa nature profonde de Mangemort a bien disparu. Avec quelle facilité il aurait pu la faire sienne ! Il la sentait si… chaude dans ses bras, si pleine de désir ! Il ne regrette pas ce temps de réflexion qu'il leur donne, ils ont déjà osé aller loin tous les deux. Il a besoin d'être sûr que c'est bien ce qu'elle veut, car il sait qu'il ne supportera pas de se donner à elle pour être repoussé finalement.

« Nous allons partager nos rêves, ma belle sorcière. Nous ne serons pas seuls cette nuit… Et bientôt, tu seras à moi ! Oh oui, et tu aimeras ça ! » dit-il tout haut en regardant le mur qui le sépare d'Hermione.

Il se dirige vers son lit et se déshabille. Et force est de constater qu'une partie de son corps n'a toujours pas oublié la chaleur de la Gryffondor.

« La douche froide est obligatoire Severus ! Et toi… »dit-il en regardant sa verge érigée « …tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu ! »

Il lui serait simple de se soulager lui-même, mais c'est trop facile. Non, l'attente vaut mieux qu'un plaisir solitaire insipide. L'eau froide a effectivement raison du désir qui le tenaillait. Et lorsqu'il se couche, il se sent plus apaisé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Ses rêves ne seront pas uniquement remplis des images de mort, non, pas cette fois. Quelques images d'une certaine jeune femme s'offrant à lui vont lui apporter un réconfort qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant...

De l'autre côté du mur, Hermione, elle aussi, est en émoi en repensant à ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle est assise sur son lit, son oreiller serré contre elle, recherchant un peu la chaleur perdue. Aucun garçon, ni Ron, ni Viktor, ne l'a fait vibrer comme Severus. Elle est consciente qu'ils ont entamé un chemin particulier tous les deux. Et ils ne savent pas jusqu'où il les mènera. Va-t-elle réellement l'emprunter avec cet homme qu'elle a détesté auparavant, mais qui a tellement changé? Une chose est sûre, ce qu'elle ressent pour lui est fort. Elle n'a jamais ressenti cela, cette sensation de se perdre dans ses bras, dans ses yeux. Et comme elle a aimé qu'il l'embrasse !

 _Mon dieu, Severus Snape m'a embrassée ! Le professeur Severus Snape ! … Severus..._ se dit-elle.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle aime particulièrement prononcer le prénom du professeur. Elle pose l'oreiller derrière sa tête, et se met sur le dos, remontant les couvertures sur elle. Elle aussi pense à leurs deux corps enlacés, ce qui fait monter la chaleur au creux d'elle. Elle sait que la nuit va être longue, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle va être avec Severus toute la nuit dans ses rêves…

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette belle aventure qu'est cette petite histoire que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et que j'ai plaisir à partager avec vous. Je suis morte de trouille à chaque publication alors, n'hésitez à me faire part de votre avis, je ne manquerai pas de vous répondre !_

 _Merci aussi à Aësälys pour ses petits commentaires qui me font sourire à chaque fois !^^_

 _Aësälys :_

\- Elle passe juste un collier composé de petites pierres rouges et vertes qu'elle a déniché lors de sa dernière sortie à Londres avec Ginny. Son amie l'avait poussée à le prendre, lui trouvant des couleurs harmonieuses qui convenaient totalement à Hermione. Elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le porter, alors ce soir lui semble être le bon moment. _Et le côté 'mêlons nos maisons... ?' eheh_

\- « A notre collaboration, Hermione, et au courage qu'il va vous falloir pour me supporter ! » _XD faute avouée à moitié pardonnée... ?_

\- « Oui…Severus » dit-elle dans un souffle. _*_*_

\- « Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Hermione. Toujours prête à rugir si je n'y prends garde. J'aime ça, Hermione, ne changez surtout pas. » _Séducteur, séducteur..._

\- Ca ne se reproduira plus, je ne me laisserai plus aller. Je vous laisse partir, Hermione, et excusez-moi pour cet écart de conduite. Bonne nuit. » Et il s'éloigne vers sa chambre, laissant seule Hermione, perdue. _Eh ! 'spèce de crétin !_

\- « Mais c'est toi que je veux, Severus » dit-elle à voix basse, trop basse pour qu'il l'entende. _Ze suis toute émoustillée, depuis deux minutes, moaaa... Bizarre ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

« Hermione?... Hermione?... HERMIONE !

-Quoi ? Mais qui est là ? Laissez-moi dormir ! » répond Hermione à la voix qui la réveille de manière trop brutale à son goût.

« Mais Hermione, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu as presque raté le petit-déjeuner, dépêche-toi ! » crie Ginny derrière la porte. Cette fois, Hermione se rend compte de ce qui se passe et sort de son lit précipitamment en poussant des jurons.

« Oh non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Attends, oui, je … Ah, merde, mais, où j'ai mis mes vêtements ? Aaaahhhh, tant pis, je mets ceux d'hier soir ! J'arrive Ginny, je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive ! » Elle court prendre une douche rapide, passe des sous-vêtements propres, et remet l'ensemble qu'elle portait la veille. Elle lance rapidement un sort pour se coiffer mais écorche la formule, rendant le résultat peu concluant, et sort de son appartement en trombe.

« Comment ça se fait, Hermione ? Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé ! C'est à cause de Snape ? Il t'a fait travailler la nuit dernière ou quoi? Pourtant, je croyais que vous ne deviez que boire un verre tous les deux ?» interroge Ginny.

« Oui, oui, je sais… On en parlera plus tard, OK ? Il vaut mieux que je fasse acte de présence pour le petit-déjeuner ou je vais me faire écharper ! » répond-elle rapidement, en courant vers la salle à manger.

Elles ralentissent, puis entrent, comme si de rien n'était, et s'assoient à table où Hermione attaque son petit-déjeuner férocement.

« Hé bien, tu as un sacré appétit dis donc ! » s'étonne Ginny en regardant son amie dévorer ce qu'elle a devant elle.

« J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend, et la soirée d'hier a été un peu éprouvante… » répond Hermione en espérant que Ginny ne lui pose pas de questions. Elle n'a pas envie de trop lui en dire, elle connaît son amie qui va s'enflammer d'un coup et la mettre encore mal à l'aise.

« Il t'en a fait voir, c'est ça ? Moi qui pensais que tu passerais un bon moment avec lui… Faut croire que je me suis trompée ! » dit Ginny déçue.

« Pas tant que ça… » marmonne Hermione suffisamment bas pour que son amie n'entende pas.

« Alors, il est comment quand il n'est pas dans sa classe ? Raconte !

-Comment tu veux qu'il soit ? Snape, c'est Snape, un point c'est tout ! Et moi, je suis moi, et il faut faire avec ! » lui répond Hermione énervée, peu décidée à lui répondre sur quoi que ce soit.

« Oh, pardon ! Tu es de méchante humeur ce matin ! » ironise Ginny. Elle voit que le professeur des potions regarde vers elle, d'un air peu avenant. « Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est la même chose pour notre cher professeur… La journée promet… Je te laisse, j'ai cours de botanique avec Mme Chourave, et j'ai encore mes affaires à aller chercher. Bon courage pour ta journée avec monsieur ronchon… Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer ! » Elle se lève et s'éloigne rapidement, laissant seule Hermione à ses pensées dirigées vers l'homme qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle lève la tête pour lui faire un petit signe, auquel il répond discrètement.

 _Ca va pas être de la tarte, Hermione. Allez, je contrôle le souffle de mon dragon intérieur, il suffit que je reste moi-même, la gentille Hermione qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit…_ se dit Hermione pour se motiver.

Elle ne sait pas encore comment elle et Severus vont réagir lorsqu'ils vont se retrouver de nouveau ensemble dans la même pièce. Il lui a dit la veille qu'elle allait retrouver le professeur qu'elle connaît, ce qui la rassure un peu. Elle sait mieux se comporter avec Snape qu'avec Severus dans l'immédiat.

 _Amusant…_ se dit l'homme aux yeux noirs avec un sourire discret en regardant la jeune femme essayer de retrouver sa contenance. Il est l'heure pour lui de reprendre son rôle. Il se lève d'un geste ample, et fait voler sa cape en se dirigeant vers la porte, impatient de retrouver sa belle très bientôt.

 _Ca va être_ _horrible…_ se dit Hermione en le regardant partir. _Mais comment je vais faire pour tenir face à lui ? Aaaargh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Finalement, la nuit, au lieu de la rassurer, lui a au contraire apporté de nombreuses questions. Elle n'avait pas cessé de peser le pour et le contre d'une relation avec Snape. Au final, elle a fini par conclure qu'aucune décision n'est possible tant que rien ne s'est vraiment passé entre eux. Après, elle a repensé à Ginny et à la directrice, et s'est dit qu'au moins ces deux personnes ne sont pas contre une relation entre eux, bien au contraire. Elle a également pensé à Harry et à Ron, et là, elle a imaginé leurs têtes, pleines de dégoût. Mais elle s'en fiche finalement. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle fera quelque chose qu'ils n'apprécient pas. Voilà où elle en est de ses réflexions quand le sommeil a fini pas la surprendre enfin. Toutes ces questions se lisent encore sur le visage de la jeune femme qui est énervée à table, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

Les jeunes élèves la regardent sans comprendre. Elle s'en rend compte et leur dit :

« Snape me fait passer un examen permanent, vous seriez comment à ma place ? » Des yeux ronds compatissants lui répondent, et elle entend même un 'bon courage' timide. Ah, s'ils savaient…

Après avoir récupéré sa robe, elle se hâte vers la salle de cours de potions, et entre. Snape n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui lui va très bien.

 _Ouf, je vais au moins pouvoir me préparer avant qu'il arrive_ , se réconforte-t-elle comme elle peut. _Allez, reste calme, c'est le professeur, ton maître qui va arriver, pas l'homme d'hier soir. Tu ne seras pas surprise avec Snape, fais comme d'habitude_.

Elle sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. C'est un professeur déterminé avec un visage impassible qui entre dans la classe. Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, puis tourne sa tête vers elle en jetant le regard glacial qu'elle connaît depuis si longtemps. C'est bien le professeur Snape dans toute sa splendeur qui vient de faire son entrée.

« Miss Granger… » lui dit-il de sa voix habituelle, sèche.

« Professeur…. » lui répond-elle sur le même ton.

Les élèves le suivent, bruyants, inconscients du trouble de la jeune femme.

« Assez ! Continuez à vous comporter comme si cette salle vous appartenait, et je vous envoie dans la forêt interdite tester la potion de ratatinage sur un troll, bougre de crapauds cornus ! » leur crie-t-il d'une voix qui ne peut cacher son énervement.

 _Effectivement, la journée commence bien…_ se dit Hermione. Elle enfonce sa tête dans le col de sa robe, espérant ne pas subir le courroux du professeur. Elle s'attend désormais à tout… mais pas à ce qui va suivre.

« Hermione, vu l'état catastrophique de leurs potions au dernier cours, je vous demande de leur redonner encore une fois, la liste des ingrédients pour cette potion basique qu'ils devaient avoir étudiée pendant leurs vacances ! Il est incroyable de voir que les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ne doivent ressembler à rien d'autre qu'à du babillage à vos yeux ! Vous me fatiguez décidément trop ! Je ne veux plus utiliser ma salive inutilement pour vous. Ce sera donc Miss Granger qui se chargera de vous enfoncer dans le crâne ce que vous devez faire. Et si jamais elle n'y arrive pas, il va de soi qu'elle-même devra trouver un troll pour tester vos potions, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » lui demande-t-il en la toisant de son regard si noir.

« Trop aimable, professeur… » lui répond-elle, cinglante. Elle est néanmoins surprise de la demande du professeur qui lui donne clairement les rênes de ce cours. Elle veut y voir une certaine confiance, son caractère préférant percevoir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide.

« Miss Granger, n'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi. Dois-je vous rappeler les termes de notre contrat ? » lui demande-t-il d'un ton glaçant.

« Non, inutile, je les connais parfaitement ! » lui lance-t-elle, le menton en avant, d'un air de défi.

 _Oui, rugis, Hermione, montre-moi ta volonté de ne pas te laisser faire…_ Snape savoure les paroles pleines d'audace de la jeune femme.

Personne ne peut connaître les pensées du maître des potions, et Hermione elle-même ne semble pas s'en douter, malgré leur rapprochement de la veille. Il lui avait dit qu'il reprendrait son rôle de professeur, elle ne peut être déçue !

« Alors, allez-y, Miss Granger ! Evitez de perdre du temps si vous voulez que cette bande d'incapables arrive à quelque chose ! Mais après tout, si une nuit dans la forêt vous tente, ça ne regarde que vous ! Si vous pensez ne rien avoir d'autre de plus intéressant à faire ce soir… !» reprend-il en lui lançant un dernier regard inflexible. Il comprend qu'elle est trop énervée pour avoir saisi le sous-entendu de cette dernière phrase. Il la voit serrer les poings et pincer ses lèvres comme elle le fait si souvent lorsqu'elle est sur le point d'exploser. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser à la rendre ainsi, c'est tellement facile, il la connaît tellement bien. Il s'assoit derrière son bureau et prend la gazette du sorcier pour signifier qu'il n'a désormais plus rien à faire d'eux, et attend la suite des événements avec impatience.

 _Ohhhh, mais il va me lâcher là !_ fulmine la Gryffondor intérieurement en regardant le professeur qui clairement a décidé qu'il ne ferait plus rien dans le cours aujourd'hui.

Elle vient alors devant le bureau, face aux élèves, et s'adresse à eux d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu, mais tant pis, Snape l'a énervée, elle ne peut contenir son agacement.

« Très bien, écoutez-moi ! Je vous rappelle que la potion de ratatinage est composée de racines de marguerites coupées, de figues pelées, de chenilles en tranche, d'un foie de rat, et de sangsues. Les ingrédients sont sur les étagères. Vous irez les prendre deux par deux. Et faites attention aux bocaux : un bocal brisé et vous devrez reconstituer le stock de ce qu'il contenait. Est-ce clair ? Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, il est hors de question que je me retrouve à courir après les fesses d'un troll cette nuit, alors, vous avez intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut ! Sinon, ce ne sera pas avec le professeur que vous passerez une soirée de retenue, mais avec moi, et vous regretterez que ce ne soit pas Snape !» leur lance-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Elle ne peut voir le sourire amusé du professeur qui reste caché derrière son journal.

« Oui, Miss Granger ! » répondent les élèves impressionnés par le ton de la jeune femme.

« L'un d'entre vous peut-il me donner la couleur de la potion réussie ?... Personne ?... Le professeur Snape a donc raison de penser que vous n'avez pas de cervelle par Merlin ! » leur dit-elle d'un ton acerbe, que seul leur professeur utilise habituellement.

Une main se lève, et une petite voix lui répond : « Verte, Miss Granger… »

C'est Harold, le jeune Serpentard dont la potion de nettoyage avait été choisie par Hermione qui s'est lancé.

« Eh bien, nous avons un courageux à ce que je vois ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Oui, verte, mais vert clair plus précisément. Soyez vigilants sur vos préparations et montrez-moi qu'il y a quelque chose dans vos têtes! Allez, hop, à vos chaudrons ! » ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione n'en revient pas de son autorité. Elle constate rapidement que les élèves se mettent à l'ouvrage, sans un mot, dans la discipline et la concentration. Elle passe ainsi la matinée à surveiller les préparations, persuadée que Snape n'hésitera pas à mettre sa sentence à exécution en cas d'échec.

Lui est plutôt fier d'Hermione. Elle s'est montrée déterminée et sûre d'elle. Elle a indéniablement des dons pour enseigner, mais ne savait sans doute pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi ferme. Elle n'a pas laissé de place aux doutes et aux sentiments, les élèves ont donc suivi les directives sans se poser de questions.

Hermione passe voir les chaudrons dont les bouillonnements lui chantent à l'oreille.

« Baisse le feu par-ci, monte le feu par-là…N'ai-je pas dit une potion verte » ? Hermione les encourage sans leur donner la solution. « Expérimentez, testez, et vous trouverez ! » Elle les pousse sans cesse, sachant pertinemment que peu d'entre eux se préoccupe réellement de parvenir au bon résultat. La motivation de fournir des efforts est due au fait qu'ils ne veulent pas aller dans la forêt interdite comme leur a promis le professeur en cas d'échec.

A la fin du cours, chacune des potions a une couleur qui se rapproche de ce que le professeur attendait. Il passe vérifier chaque chaudron, et pour une fois, ne laisse échapper aucun commentaire.

« Je vous laisse faire Hermione, vous avez commencé, vous finissez. Pensez à tout leur faire ranger, que rien ne traîne. » Et Snape quitte la salle, laissant là une Hermione sans voix et des élèves trop heureux d'avoir échappé à leur promenade dans la forêt interdite.

« Très bien, vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur, alors, dépêchez-vous de tout remettre en ordre. Vous laisserez infuser vos préparations et nous les reprendrons la prochaine fois pour les tester » Les élèves rangent méticuleusement les ingrédients, et utilise la potion nettoyante d'Harold pour nettoyer les plans de travail. Celui-ci se sent toujours aussi fier d'avoir réussi à faire cette potion. Hermione lui adresse d'ailleurs un sourire pour lui signifier qu'il a bien raison d'être heureux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le professeur Snape met quelqu'un en avant pour son travail. La pièce est envahie de l'odeur d'herbe coupée qu'avait appréciée Hermione. Ca lui donne envie d'aller dans le parc, au bord de l'eau, comme elle aime tellement le faire.

Une fois la salle de potions nettoyée, Hermione sort pour aller prendre l'air dans la cour. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse la brise caresser son visage. Elle se sent enfin se détendre.

« Salut Hermione ! Ca y est, tu as perdu ta mauvaise humeur ? Il paraît que Snape t'a laissée faire le cours de potion ce matin ? C'est vrai ? » lui dit Ginny qui vient de la rejoindre.

« Oui, Ginny, c'est vrai. Et j'avais intérêt à y arriver si je ne voulais pas finir avec la classe à aller chercher une bande de Trolls à ratatiner. Et je suis certaine qu'il m'aurait obligée à le faire ! » lui explique-t-elle, sérieuse.

A côté de cela, elle a finalement apprécié de faire ce cours. La potion était simple, ce qui lui a convenu étant donné le niveau désespérément faible de la classe. Elle s'est découverte plus autoritaire qu'elle ne le pensait, et cela a porté ses fruits, elle s'en est bien aperçue. Sur le coup, elle s'en est voulu car elle déteste la façon dont le professeur s'adresse aux élèves, et d'un autre côté, elle a compris que cette même façon de leur parler leur a permis d'être plus déterminés à réussir. Le plus timide d'entre eux n'a eu d'autre choix que de se lancer sous peine d'avoir une punition très désagréable.

 _Mon dieu, j'ai fait ma Snape aujourd'hui !_ se rend compte Hermione qui ne sait si elle doit être dégoûtée ou non par ce constat.

Ginny voit son amie se poser mille et une questions, et décide de reprendre son interrogatoire.

« Il t'a dit ça ? Ah oui, pas sympa Snape ! Mais tu savais bien à quoi t'attendre avec lui, de toute façon, non ? En tout cas, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de réussir… Brrrr, ça m'en donne la chair de poule… Ratatiner un troll, mais il est complètement dingue ! Et sinon, raconte-moi ta soirée d'hier ! Et ne me cache rien, je te préviens ! » Elle lui adresse un sourire coquin, qui lui signifie qu'elle attend tous les détails.

« Eh bien écoute, pas grand-chose à en dire… J'y suis allée, j'ai lu, j'ai bu, on a parlé, on a dansé, on s'est embrassés... Rien d'extraordinaire tu vois… » Elle a dit tout cela d'un ton le plus détaché possible, tentant de cacher ses émotions. Elle n'ose pas regarder son amie dont les yeux ne la quittent pas. Et la bouche grande ouverte qu'elle voit du coin de l'œil lui confirme qu'elle a bien entendu ses propos.

« Vous vous êtes… embrassés ? » s'écrie Ginny, qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que Snape ait franchi le pas avec son amie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais ? Et encore, ça aurait pu finir autrement si il n'avait pas décidé qu'il serait bon d'attendre un peu, de se connaître, enfin, tu vois quoi ! » s'enfonce Hermione, laissant Ginny totalement bouche bée.

« … ?!

-Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un ? » demande Hermione d'un ton amusé.

« Tu as EMBRASSE… » commence à crier Ginny en attrapant Hermione par les épaules.

« CHUT, tais-toi, bon sang ! » dit Hermione en posant sa main devant la bouche de Ginny pour l'empêcher de parler. « Oui, nous nous sommes embrassés ! Ca va, tu es contente ? » chuchote Hermione énervée. Elle regarde autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Ouf, non, personne ne semble avoir entendu ce qui vient de se dire. Ginny est tout excitée par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre et le fait savoir à son amie, en tentant de garder une voix basse.

« Je le savais, je le savais ! Et alors, vous vous revoyez quand ? C'est formidable Hermione, tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Et tu as aimé ça ? » Elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser cette question bête, Hermione s'y attendait.

« Ginny, tu me poses de ces questions ! Pfff… Oui, j'ai aimé ça ! Et j'espère bien qu'on n'en restera pas là ! » lui glisse-t-elle franchement.

« Ah oui, carrément ! Et ce matin, il a été comment avec toi ? Apparemment pas terrible à ce que j'ai compris…

-Je te l'ai dit… Fidèle à lui-même, Snape dans toute sa splendeur ! Je t'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur un instant, comme si l'homme que j'avais entrevu avait déjà disparu, et qu'il ne reviendra pas… Mais il faut bien que Snape reste Snape, non ? Alors, pas de quoi s'affoler, je dois être patiente et voir comment il se comportera une fois que nous ne serons que tous les deux. Je n'ai connu que Ron, et tu sais ce qu'il en était à l'époque, je n'avais pas grand-chose à espérer. Là, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, Snape montre tellement de visages différents que je ne sais jamais… » Hermione laisse ainsi échapper ses craintes de s'être trompée sur Snape. Mais elle sourit aussitôt en repensant à cette étreinte, et cette douce chaleur ressentie contre le corps de Severus.

Le sourire qu'arbore Ginny en regardant son amie ne semble plus vouloir quitter son visage. Elle ne l'a jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Ron. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour être ensemble, elle le sait. Et ce qu'elle vient de lui dire lui a confirmé qu'elle a trouvé un homme qui lui apporte plus que son frère n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Hermione, de son côté, se souvient que Ron ne savait lui parler que de Quidditch, ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'elle aimait puisqu'il était pour ainsi dire allergique aux livres et à leur contenu. Il a toujours été plus intéressé par lui-même, elle s'en est rendue compte assez rapidement. Quant aux aspirations d'Hermione, il ne lui a jamais posé de questions, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'elle envisageait de faire dans la vie. Pour lui, il était évident qu'être sa femme était bien suffisant. Lui, travaillant à la boutique avec son frère, et elle, s'occupant de la maison et des enfants qu'ils auraient. Triste vie en perspective qu'Hermione a chassée rapidement en se séparant de Ron. Aujourd'hui, Hermione pense avoir trouvé cet homme qui lui permettra de rester elle-même, partageant les mêmes passions qu'elle. Elle est bien consciente que Snape et elle se ressemblent sur bien des points. C'est notamment pour cela qu'une relation avec lui ne l'effraie pas. Elle imagine aisément les soirées intéressantes qu'ils pourraient partager devant un livre, ou discutant autour d'une nouvelle potion. Sans compter les moments d'intimité avec lui… Et ce qu'elle a entrevu le temps d'une danse lui a vraiment donné l'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui…

« Je ne sais pas quand je vais le revoir car cet après-midi, il doit se rendre chez un apothicaire refaire une partie de son stock personnel. Il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne, pas encore tout du moins. Ca me donne du temps pour réfléchir, et crois-moi, j'en ai besoin ! »

Hermione et Ginny se quittent aussitôt le déjeuner terminé. Hermione aime son amie, mais elle apprécie de se retrouver enfin seule. Elle décide de retourner au lac, ce lieu qu'elle affectionne tellement pour la sérénité qu'il lui offre. Il est assez grand pour offrir des endroits discrets où elle pourra être tranquille. Les élèves étant en cours, elle sait qu'elle ne risque pas d'être surprise par l'un d'eux. Elle a peu dormi la nuit précédente, elle s'accordera peut-être une sieste sous les rayons du soleil. Aucun vent ne vient troubler la douceur de cette belle journée finissante. Hermione s'allonge donc, et ferme les yeux, ses pensées revenant vers son beau ténébreux à la voix si… sexy. Elle ressent la pression de son corps puissant. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas cru qu'il puisse avoir cette musculature qu'elle a sentie lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Et ses lèvres, si merveilleuses, sa langue enveloppant la sienne… Quel délice… Une chaleur soudaine envahit son corps et elle laisse échapper un soupir qui en dit long sur ses pensées coquines. Elle espère retourner très vite dans les appartements de Severus, et qu'il laissera enfin leurs corps s'aimer. Ses pensées se précisent, et elle s'imagine désormais avec Severus dans une posture qui l'échauffe encore plus. Sa main caresse son cou, et descend doucement, s'attardant sur ses seins, les caressant doucement… Elle s'est mise à un endroit où personne ne pourra la voir. Persuadée de cela, elle laisse sa main descendre plus bas, jusqu'à sa féminité frémissante…

« Oh Severus, que vas-tu me faire… » susurre-t-elle en se caressant plus fort. Son corps a goûté à de doux frissons la veille, et réclame plus. « Severus… Severus, viens… » dit-elle en arquant son corps.

« Je suis là, Hermione…. » lui répond une voix à son oreille.

Elle se redresse d'un coup, honteuse d'avoir été découverte en si mauvaise posture.

« Oh non… pas vous !...» dit-elle en rougissant en découvrant Severus allongé auprès d'elle.

 _Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !_ se dit Hermione en espérant qu'elle va découvrir que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle va se réveiller. Mais elle sait bien que c'est peine perdue, et que son professeur est bien auprès d'elle.

« Oh, si, moi ! Et quel délicieux spectacle vous m'avez offert ! » lui dit-il en regardant la jeune femme avec délectation. Il sait qu'elle se sent gênée, et il apprécie de la voir ainsi pour lui.

« Vous… vous m'avez vue ? J'ai tellement honte ! » dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Severus les lui enlève, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il lui parle alors doucement, lui caressant la joue d'une main douce.

« Pourquoi avoir honte de ce que vous ressentez Hermione ? Pour ma part, je me sens flatté. Vous voir vous caresser en appelant mon nom ne me laisse pas… indifférent, vous vous en doutez ! » Il essaie de la rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'a en aucun cas été gêné par ce qu'il venait de voir, bien au contraire. Il sent bien qu'elle est sur le point de craquer et de partir.

Hermione ne le regarde que par quelques coups d'œil, elle ne parvient pas à garder ses yeux sur lui.

« Oh mon dieu… Je vais y aller professeur, et peut-être même que je vais disparaître si je le peux ! Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, je suis trop gênée, je vous en prie ! » le supplie-t-elle. « Et comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? Vous ne deviez pas être là cet après-midi ! » Elle tente de se lever, mais Severus la retient, sans brusquerie, mais avec fermeté. Elle reste donc là, allongée, Severus au-dessus d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Et bien, disons que j'ai changé d'avis et que finalement, j'ai décidé de vous emmener avec moi. J'avais bien vu votre fatigue, et j'ai supposé que vous alliez rechercher un endroit calme pour récupérer un peu. Vous n'étiez pas chez vous, ni à la bibliothèque. Je sais que vous aimez être ici, et je me félicite de m'en être souvenu! Restez avec moi, Hermione… » lui dit-il doucement en lui tenant la main pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas « … et racontez-moi ce que vous attendiez de moi il y a quelques instants » Ses yeux gourmands ne quittent pas la jeune femme. « Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse Hermione… » Il lui parle d'une voix qui ajoute à son trouble si prononcé déjà. Il l'oblige à le regarder en lui soulevant le menton.

Hermione sent son cœur s'emballer. Il est là avec elle, son corps toujours brûlant des caresses qu'elle imaginait en pensant à lui. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

« Severus… Vous savez très bien ce que je m'imagine… Pourquoi me le faire dire… ? » lui demande-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse. Elle sent bien l'érotisme dans l'air ambiant, elle y prend autant plaisir que l'homme devant elle, mais ne peut se l'avouer.

« Parce que j'ai envie d'entendre cette délicieuse bouche m'inviter à l'embrasser, de me demander de libérer votre corps de cette envie qui vous tenaille. Je pensais que nous pourrions prendre le temps Hermione, mais ni vous ni moi ne le pouvons. Je vois que votre corps n'attend que le mien et le mien réclame le vôtre. Je pourrais vous faire sentir à quel point j'ai envie de vous à cet instant. Heureusement que ma robe cache cette raideur qui devient insoutenable Hermione. J'ai envie de vous faire l'amour là, tout de suite. Il me faut être terriblement fort pour ne pas succomber ! Je vous promets que la prochaine fois, rien ne saura m'arrêter ! Vous allez être mienne, je peux vous l'assurer ! Et je n'aurai de cesse de vous donner du plaisir ! » Il a dit ses mots en se penchant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les effleurant à peine, mais transmettant tout son désir à celle qui tremble d'être aimée enfin.

« Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus ! Vous me torturez ! » souffle-t-elle excitée.

« Hermione, venez ce soir chez moi, et je vous délivrerai de ce supplice ! » Il a compris qu'il n'était plus possible à Hermione de se refuser à lui. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir oser lui parler comme il l'a fait. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione tremblerait de désir pour lui comme ça.

« Oui, Severus, je viendrai… Et j'attends de vous tous ces délices que vous me promettez… » Hermione le dévore des yeux en disant cela. Il n'en est que plus flatté, lui qui avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Et au contraire, cette femme désirable est prête à se donner à lui, Severus Snape.

« Oh, vous êtes de la braise, ma douce lionne… J'ai hâte que la journée finisse… Ce soir, au dîner, mes regards vous diront toutes ces choses que nous allons faire cette nuit… Je vous rappelle que ce week-end est spécial, nous serons quasiment seuls au château. Et en plus, nul réveil ne sera nécessaire demain matin, nous aurons tout le temps de faire ce que nous voudrons, autant de fois que nous le voudrons… Je vous laisse… Je vais finalement faire seul mon réapprovisionnement. Ne vous gênez pas pour reprendre vos activités solitaires… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me sens flatté qu'une si belle femme que vous veuille se procurer du plaisir en pensant à moi ! »

Hermione réagit à ces mots qui l'embarrassent en se figeant.

« Non, pas de ça Hermione, les mots ne doivent pas vous faire peur. Je vais vous en dire bien d'autres qui ne devront pas vous gêner… Allez-vous vous donner du plaisir Hermione ? » lui dit-il à l'oreille, en y déposant un baiser. Hermione est dans tous ses états, il le voit bien. Il va falloir que cela cesse. Même lui sent qu'il ne tiendra plus encore très longtemps.

« Non, Severus, je ne vais pas le faire. Je préfère garder tout mon désir et toute mon envie pour vous… » Elle lui dit cela, mais son corps lui montre tout autre chose. L'excitation est à son comble aussi bien pour Hermione que pour Severus.

« Je suis sure que votre sous-vêtement est humide… Mes doigts se glisseraient volontiers dans cette moiteur… » Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire ces mots, désirant voir sa réaction encore une fois.

« Huuummmm, Severus, arrêtez, je vous en supplie… » Son corps s'arque contre celui de Severus qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aller.

« Oui, ma douce, je te montrerai ce que je peux faire de mes doigts et de ma bouche ce soir… Et tu rougiras plus d'une fois, mais de plaisir ! » Il l'embrasse passionnément, avant de s'éloigner d'elle d'un coup, la laissant pantelante et ivre de désir. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour retrouver le goût de Severus.

 _Je vais devoir changer ma culotte, elle est trempée…_ se dit-elle, et elle se met à rire de ses propos. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée se retrouver ainsi un jour. Quel érotisme ! Et Severus qui lui promet monts et merveilles.

 _Merlin, faites que la journée passe vite !..._ supplie-t-elle.

Elle se lève et retourne vers le château, espérant que personne ne la verra. Nul doute que sur son visage sont écrites les pensées érotiques qu'elle a, et elle espère que personne ne les devinera lorsqu'elle sera revenue à l'école. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était sans compter la directrice qui se trouve toujours là où on ne l'attend pas.

 _Oh, non ! Pas elle !_ se dit Hermione dont le visage écarlate pourrait la trahir.

« Oh, vous êtes là Hermione ! Mais, que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vous trouve bien étrange. Tout va bien ? » demande-t-elle à la jeune femme sans penser qu'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Hermione est toute rouge et semble essoufflée, c'est cela qui a interpellé Minerva.

« Non, non, tout va bien ! C'est juste que… Heu… Je suis restée trop longtemps au soleil et je crois que j'ai pris un coup de chaud ! » tente-elle d'expliquer. Minerva ne semble pas convaincue par ces explications, mais après tout, la jeune femme a bien le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets.

« Venez ma chère, marchons un peu ! » lui dit McGonagall.

 _Et mince, me voilà coincée… Je vais devoir attendre pour me changer… Pourvu qu'elle ne se doute de rien !_ pense Hermione, embarrassée par la situation.

« Alors, dites-moi comment se passent vos débuts avec Severus ? Il me semble qu'il a décidé de se calmer un peu, c'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Vous me confirmez cela ?

-Oui, Madame la directrice, il a effectivement décidé d'agir de manière différente avec moi, et j'apprécie cela, sans aucun doute ! » Elle sourit à McGonagall en se disant qu'elle n'imagine pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête à cet instant, en pensant à cette fameuse ' manière différente' d'agir. Que penserait la directrice si elle savait ce qui s'est déjà passé entre eux… Elle esquisse un petit sourire sans s'en rendre compte, le regard dans le vide, pensant à Severus au-dessus d'elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione ne se doute pas un instant que la directrice a capté ce sourire et ce regard, et qu'elle comprend parfaitement l'émoi de la jeune femme. N'est-elle pas une femme elle aussi ? Hermione n'est pas la seule à pouvoir ressentir de telles émotions.

 _Vous vous êtes enfin décidé, Severus. A voir Hermione, vous avez su attiré son attention, et même plus…_ se ditMinerva qui se sent heureuse, comprenant que Severus Snape a enfin osé s'aventurer là où il n'était jamais allé.

La directrice sait qu'avec Hermione ce sera différent de tout ce qu'il a vécu avant. Bien que ne connaissant pas toute la vie de Severus, elle a eu vent de ce que l'ancien Mangemort avait traversé. Elle a eu accès à un certain nombre de récits qu'ont faits ceux qui ont été enfermés à Azkaban. Jamais Severus ne lui expliquera lui-même, mais ce qu'elle a appris lui a glacé le sang. Si Hermione se sent si heureuse – car elle est persuadée de cela – c'est que Severus a vraiment changé pour offrir à la jeune femme un homme qui puisse lui plaire réellement. Elle ne peut imaginer Hermione avec un homme aux manières brutales. Et l'image que renvoie Severus depuis quelques temps est celle d'un homme qui cherche au contraire à la mettre en confiance.

« Vous me voyez ravie de voir que vous vous entendez si bien avec lui ! Il a tellement mauvais caractère parfois, il ne faut pas vous laisser faire ! » dit Minerva avec un sourire.

« Rassurez-vous, mon mauvais caractère rivalise avec le sien ! Il est même possible que ce soit lui qui en ait marre le premier ! » répond Hermione d'un ton plein d'humour. Elles rient toutes les deux, sachant qu'effectivement, Hermione n'avait rien à envier à Snape sur ce plan là.

« Très bien, Hermione, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes alors ! Je vous laisse à vos occupations ! » La directrice s'éloigne enfin, permettant à Hermione de se rendre enfin à son appartement.

Elle va directement dans la salle de bain pour se délasser sous l'eau. Elle avait bien besoin de cela, pour se remettre les idées en place. Une fois séchée, elle s'habille avec ses vêtements propres et décide d'aller dans son petit appartement, au Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'y est pas retournée depuis qu'elle est revenue à Poudlard. Ca lui fera du bien de se retrouver en dehors du château. Elle décide d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour s'y rendre. Bien que n'étant pas la façon la plus agréable de se déplacer, elle trouve amusant de faire comme cela. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, elle se rend directement à son appartement, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. Il n'a rien de particulier, est tout petit, mais elle s'y est toujours senti bien. A l'intérieur, c'est un vrai capharnaüm. Elle retrouve tous ses livres, tellement nombreux qu'ils sont partout, aussi bien sur le sol que le long des murs. Elle revoit les photos d'Harry, Ron et elle et sourit en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois. Certes leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, mais rien n'effacerait leur amitié construite au fil des années. Pourtant, elle se demande vraiment comment Harry et Ron réagiront quand ils sauront qu'elle et Snape…

 _Arrête de penser à ça, pour le moment, tu n'as rien à leur dire. Attends de voir si c'est sérieux avec Snape, et après tu pourras t'inquiéter._ Elle se dit cela en pensant qu'il y aura deux problèmes : le fait qu'elle soit avec Snape va faire fortement réagir ses amis. Et Snape lui-même, qui les déteste. Rien ne dit que Severus acceptera qu'elle garde Harry et Ron dans sa vie. Mais il est aussi hors de question qu'il puisse tout gérer sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire. Elle chasse toutes ces idées de la main, et décide de ne pas s'en occuper pour le moment. Elle a bien d'autres choses à se préoccuper avant.

Elle va voir dans sa commode pour trouver quelques vêtements, un peu plus habillés, pour le cas où Severus l'inviterait de nouveau à dîner. Elle veut se rendre belle pour lui. Il n'est pourtant pas question de trop en faire pour le moment puisqu'ils ne se rencontrent qu'au château. Par contre, s'il l'invitait à l'extérieur, ce serait une autre histoire ! Mais elle doute qu'il lui demande cela un jour. Certes il a changé, mais elle ne s'attend pas à la Lune non plus ! Elle trouve quelques tenues simples mais plaisantes à porter et à regarder. Elle a envie de plaire à Severus ! Et ça lui fait du bien de prendre du temps à choisir des vêtements pour lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle a l'habitude faire !

Elle remarque ensuite la poussière qui s'est accumulée ces derniers temps, et décide de faire un brin de ménage avant de repartir. Elle a amené des flacons de sa potion nettoyante, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle en utilise un qui, en plus de rendre l'appartement propre, laisse un parfum de jardin rempli de roses qu'elle affectionne tellement. Ca lui a vraiment plu cette idée qu'avait eue Snape de faire cette potion. C'était la première fois qu'il amenait l'idée d'un parfum agréable. Jusqu'à présent, il semblait à Hermione qu'au contraire, il cherchait à rendre toutes ses potions infectes, aussi bien à sentir qu'à boire. Comme si une potion mauvaise à boire était plus efficace qu'une autre plus agréable !

Une fois l'appartement nettoyé, elle reprend le chemin du château, en emportant avec elle les vêtements qu'elle a choisis en pensant à Severus. Elle qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à son apparence, se prend soudain à vouloir séduire. Elle se sent d'un coup devenue une toute autre Hermione, Snape n'est pas le seul à avoir commencé à changer…


	8. Chapter 8

«S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence! »La directrice McGonagall tente de faire les étudiants très impatients à la veille de ce week-end spécial où la majorité d'entre eux ont sorti de sortie pour aller voir un match de Quidditch entre l'équipe des Puddlemere United d'Olivier Dubois, L'ancien gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor et une des équipes africaines, les Enchanteurs de Tchamba, ce qui promet d'être inoubliable voiture très rare!

«Je sais que vous êtes déjà prêts à partir, je vous demande de rejoindre vos préfets dans la cour avec vos affaires. Ils les mettront dans les malles qui auront reçu un sortilège d'extension. Veillez à vous souvenir du numéro de la malle! Parfait, sortez à présent, et encouragez Olivier Dubois pas nous sommes si fiers! Mesdames et Messieurs les professeurs, je vous laisse accompagner les élèves et profiter du spectacle. Le château va connaitre un week-end des plus tranquille, tant mieux pour ceux qui restent! »Elle tente de se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha que les élèves font en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Les élèves se précipitent à l'extérieur, scandant des chants évoquant bien ce que les Puddlemere United comptent faire aux enchanteurs de Tchamba.

Hermione les regarde partir, Ginny en tête des Gryffondor, hurlant plus fort que les autres. Le Quidditch représente tout pour Ginny qui pour Ron ou Harry. Elle a ça dans la peau! Il faut la voir où est situé sur le terrain à poursuivre le vif d'or! Elle se retourne pour faire un grand signe de la main à Hermione et lève le pouce pour lui signifiant que ce week-end allait être son week-end.

 _Ginny! ..._ Hermione secoue la tête en voyant son amie disparaître.

Il ne reste plus que ce qui est un peu de personnes, entre autre la directrice, le professeur Flitwick qui est trop fatigué pour faire le voyage et le professeur Snape qui prétexte de préparations médicales à faire et bien sûr, Rusard, le cruel surveillant, qui est La terreur des étudiants, traînant dans les couloirs. Il ne reste encore une poignée d'élèves, ceux qui sont à l'infirmerie et à qui Madame Pomfresh est interdit de sortir. La directrice leur promettent les images du match. Un élève, pas le père est Moldu, un apport pour une caméra pour le filmer le match. Il est un projet dans l'infirmerie grâce à un vidéoprojecteur, ce qui intéresse les sang-purs qui ne connaissent pas cet objet. Des Aurors passeront de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout se passe bien au château qui n ' Un jamais été aussi vide de toute existence. Après tout, les revenus de la paix, plus personne à la connaissance de la sécurité de ce lieu comme c'était le cas auparavant.

Personne n'est surpris qu'Hermione reste à Poudlard, tout le monde connaît son goût pour la solitude et l'imagination la tête dans ses livres les deux jours durant. Seule la directrice comprend que les raisons d'Hermione ne sont pas celles que l'on croit. Elle ne va tout de même pas faire comme Albus Dumbledore, qui avait la fachée habitude d'écouter et de voir ce qui ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'elle en parle au tableau dans son bureau, Albus à venir s'installer dans les autres tableaux, situés à des endroits plus intéressants, pour mieux voir ce qui se passe dans certaines fêtes du château ... Sur Ne se refait pas, même en étant une simple pensée incrustée dans une image ...

Snape est sorti en même temps que les élèves, pour disparaître dans les couloirs menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier qu'aucun danger ne guette les élèves, son tempérament protecteur prend le dessus. Il a passé tellement d'années à faire cela sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Sauf ce soir.

« Ils ne risquent rien, vous savez… » Hermione l'a suivi discrètement, pas sûre de vouloir se montrer à lui maintenant.

« Oui, peut-être, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois vérifier qu'aucune ombre ne plane sur l'école lorsque tout le monde sort, surtout à la tombée de la nuit. »

Hermione se rapproche de lui, la fraîcheur du soir lui déclenchant un frisson. Elle croise les bras pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

« Venez Hermione. Je vous ai dit que c'est ici que je me sens le mieux ? N'avez-vous jamais vu plus beau paysage ? »

Le soleil tombant embrase le lac qui développe un panel de couleurs allant du noir au jaune, avec des pointes de rouge flamboyant et d'orange crépitant. Les collines alentours disparaissent peu à peu, et les premières étoiles font leur apparition dans la toile vierge du ciel éteint. Hermione s'approche du professeur, qui la prend par l'épaule pour la recouvrir de sa cape. Hermione se rapproche encore pour se mettre devant lui et se coller contre son ventre. La chaleur de son corps réchauffe instantanément celui de la jeune femme. Il a refermé ses bras pour la maintenir au plus près de lui. Son souffle caresse les cheveux d'Hermione qui dépose sa tête contre son torse.

« Avant tout, sois loyal envers toi-même. Et aussi infailliblement que la nuit suit le jour, tu ne pourras être déloyal envers personne… » La voix du professeur a égrené ses mots, de sa voix si particulière, le visage tourné vers l'infini étoilé.

« De qui est-ce ? » demande Hermione.

« Shakespeare, Hamlet… C'est une phrase que j'ai répétée maintes et maintes fois, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. J'espère avoir su la suivre, même si j'en ai douté souvent.

-Toutes les fautes sont pardonnables à qui fait preuve de franchise… » murmure Hermione.

« Je vois que vous connaissez Walt Whitman… Cela ne peut m'étonner venant de vous. Vous avez toujours fait preuve de curiosité sur bien des sujets… Je suis ravi d'être celui qui va vous faire découvrir un nouveau monde que Whitman lui-même plébiscitait. Car pour lui, belle Hermione, le rapprochement des corps est indispensable à la vie… Que diriez-vous de redescendre ? » lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il resserre son étreinte, lui caressant doucement les bras. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, et d'une voix qu'elle espère sûre, elle lui dit :

« Oui… Je vous suis Severus. »

Le visage de Severus arbore un large sourire, d'abord de soulagement car elle aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser, et il s'y attendait presque, mais aussi parce que ce soir, il va enfin lui montrer ce qu'elle représente pour lui. Cette nuit est pour chacun d'eux une première fois, bien que de manière différente.

Ils quittent la tour, sans se précipiter, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qui vient de naître entre eux. Ils traversent les couloirs désertés. Bon sang que ce château est grand ! La main de Severus cherche celle d'Hermione, ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper. Soudain, c'est plus fort que lui, il attire la jeune femme et la plaque contre le mur, puis se penche sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, offertes. Il la regarde, veut être sûr qu'elle aussi le veut. Et, contre toute attente, c'est elle qui prend le visage de Severus entre ses mains pour l'embrasser d'un baiser d'abord timide. Rapidement, elle s'enhardit et passe sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de la glisser dans sa bouche. Severus se presse contre elle, lui caressant le dos, remontant jusqu'aux épaules, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, a juste le temps de s'étonner de la légèreté de ceux-ci malgré leur apparence. Severus recule son visage pour croiser son regard enflammé.

« Tu m'as manqué, sorcière ! Tu m'as tourné la tête, j'en ai oublié la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu d'acheter chez l'apothicaire ! Je devrais même te punir pour ça !

\- J'ai été assez punie aujourd'hui, monsieur le professeur. Je ne me suis pas remise de votre apparition cet après-midi ! »

Il lâche un râle de désir au souvenir des images de sa belle sur l'herbe, l'appelant dans ses rêves. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Hermione ainsi pour lui. Elle a fait de lui un homme hanté par l'envie d'elle. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il n'arrive même plus à se mettre en colère, ou si peu.

« Viens, ne restons pas dans le couloir » glisse Snape à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Ils partent tous les deux, d'un pas vif, le désir les consumant de plus en plus. Enfin la porte du professeur apparaît. Il annonce d'une voix claire le mot de passe pour déverrouiller le dernier obstacle sur leur chemin.

« Libera te tutemet ex inferis ! »

Il entre et invite Hermione à le suivre. La porte se referme derrière elle, tandis qu'il sort sa baguette pour allumer la cheminée ainsi que les bougies sur les meubles et le lustre.

« Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, pas encore… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du vin peut-être ?

-Oui, je veux bien, merci.

-Je reviens, mets-toi à ton aise »

Elle s'installe donc à la table, et attend Severus, à la fois impatiente et terrifiée. Son manque d'expérience pourrait ne pas plaire à l'ancien Mangemort, habitué sans doute aux femmes pour qui le sexe n'a plus de secret. Elle ne comprend pas comment une fille comme elle peut plaire à un homme tel que lui.

« Cesse de te poser des questions, Hermione, il n'y a pas de réponse » dit-il en lui tendant un verre rempli de liquide couleur rubis. Il fait tourner le sien et sent le parfum du vin qui lui ravit le nez. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres et regarde Hermione en faire autant. Le feu crépite doucement, brisant le silence qui s'est établi. La pièce se réchauffe lentement. Severus sent Hermione se crisper peu à peu, et comprend qu'il est temps pour lui de se rapprocher d'elle, pour que son feu intérieur ne s'éteigne pas. Il pose son verre sur la table et invite Hermione à venir près de lui.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Hermione, tout du moins, ce ne sera pas voulu. Je sais que tu dois avoir une image de moi peu flatteuse, et tu as raison sur de nombreux points. Mais crois-moi, depuis ma 'résurrection', beaucoup de choses se sont passées en moi… Et une certaine McGonagall n'a pas arrêté de me harceler de phrases qui depuis ont fait leur chemin. Finalement, je vais peut-être être trop gentil… Il ne tient qu'à toi de me dire de l'être un peu moins, ma lionne !» dit-il dans un sourire.

Il porte alors la paume de sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser, un souffle chaud qui annonce le brasier à venir. Hermione caresse la joue de Severus qui incline la tête. Elle descend d'un doigt la courbe tordue de son nez jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Il ouvre alors la bouche et lèche le doigt d'Hermione délicatement, qui sent son corps réagir déjà. Elle poursuit sa route sur son cou et suit l'une des cicatrices que le serpent a laissée. Severus réagit par un grognement et Hermione retire aussitôt sa main.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais Hermione, mais le temps n'a pas tout effacé. Ce n'est pas de la douleur, mais de la colère qui resurgit lorsque tu y touches, de la trahison.

-Ces cicatrices font partie de toi, je ne pourrai pas les éviter, surtout si je fais ça… » Et elle embrasse doucement le cou du professeur qui résiste. « Tu portes ma marque juste à côté, pense que c'est elle que j'embrasse et pas ton passé douloureux »

Elle le sent frémir lorsqu'elle reprend le chemin de son cou, mais il se détend lorsqu'elle arrive au signe de la Gryffondor.

« Oui, c'est ça, tu es à moi Severus… »

Un son rauque sort de la bouche de Severus en assentiment. Il semble incapable de faire un geste, il est comme envoûté par les lèvres d'Hermione. Ses mains qui, jusqu'à présent, n'ont pas osé, remontent le long du corps de la jeune femme pour la maintenir étroitement contre lui.

 _Merlin, c'est elle qui me contrôle...Ca ne peut pas durer !_ se dit Severus.

Il attrape alors son visage pour l'embrasser vigoureusement. La tignasse désordonnée lui caresse le visage. Elle ne porte pas de parfum, tant mieux, il préfère qu'elle lui offre l'odeur de sa peau.

« Ton odeur me rend fou Hermione. L'animal qui est en moi la savoure et s'en imprègne. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier… »

Il s'attarde longuement à baiser lui aussi la marque apparue près de son oreille, hésitant même à lui faire un suçon pour voir comment elle se justifiera devant tout le monde…

« Hermione… Ma chambre…. ?... » Pas besoin de réponse, il lui suffit de voir son regard enflammé pour comprendre qu'elle est prête à le suivre. Il la maintient tout contre lui, et sans lâcher sa bouche, la pousse doucement dans la pièce attenante. Il sort sa baguette et l'agite pour qu'une lumière feutrée les accueille. Sa chambre ne comporte qu'une commode, un fauteuil et son lit élégamment recouvert d'une couverture de la couleur de la maison Serpentard. Une cheminée se trouve en face du lit, un feu y brûle, allumé par Severus lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans l'appartement. Hermione constate qu'aucun portrait ne s'y trouve. Aucune paire d'yeux indiscrets ne pourra se glisser dans la pièce avec eux.

Ils sont là, face à face, ne se quittant pas des yeux, étonnés d'être ensemble dans ce lieu. Severus relève une mèche descendue sur le visage d'Hermione, et passe ses doigts dans cette chevelure dense, qui l'intrigue depuis un bon moment déjà. Hermione laisse sa tête aller en arrière, savourant cette main qui se pose le long de sa joue et son pouce dessinant le contour de son œil. Severus la regarde tendrement, n'osant pas encore aller plus loin.

« Ca va Hermione ?

-Oui, Severus... Je suis bien...

-Tu es bien… Moi aussi, ma douce… »

Après quelques hésitations, ses mains trouvent enfin le chemin du premier bouton de la chemise d'Hermione, qui s'écarte un peu pour le laisser faire. Il passe au deuxième bouton d'un geste lent, pour mieux savourer sa découverte. Il voit la poitrine de la belle se soulever au rythme de son cœur qui accélère. Le troisième… Le quatrième… Il enlève ainsi tous les boutons un à un, avant d'entrouvrir son vêtement et d'apercevoir enfin ces collines de volupté qui lui sont offertes. Ses mains effleurent le ventre plat. Il passe le dos de sa main du dessus de sa jupe, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, dessinant une ligne invisible de sensations brûlantes. Il enlève enfin le tissu de ses épaules et elle se retrouve en soutien-gorge blanc, dernier rempart avant sa poitrine qui n'a jamais connu les caresses des mains d'un homme. Hermione pense que Severus va se jeter sur elle pour les empoigner, mais au lieu de cela, il enlève sa propre cape et invite Hermione à s'occuper de son manteau. Elle pose alors les mains sur son torse gonflé, et déboutonne son vêtement noir, si seyant. Elle voit la poitrine de Severus se soulever, d'un rythme rapide, les battements de son cœur s'étant accélérer d'un coup. Il enlève lui-même son manteau, démontrant l'impatience qui le gagne. Hermione s'apprête à ouvrir enfin sa chemise, blanche, et voir le torse nu du professeur, quand celui-ci l'arrête. Il s'adresse à elle d'une voix basse, presque honteuse.

« Mon corps n'est pas indemne Hermione. Etre le serviteur de Voldemort a engendré un traitement… particulier de sa part envers ses disciples. Ce sont des choses que j'ai acceptées, sans me soucier des conséquences… Jusqu'à présent…

-J'ai moi aussi mes cicatrices Severus. Me rejetteras-tu lorsque tu les verras ? »

Il soupire, elle a trouvé les mots justes. Il sait qu'il n'a plus de questions à se poser. Il est avec Hermione. Qui peut mieux comprendre qu'elle ?

Elle reprend alors la longue descente de la lignée de boutons. Arrivée en bas, elle tire sur la chemise pour la sortir du pantalon. Elle en écarte les pans avant de l'envoyer par terre rejoindre les autres vêtements. Elle voit alors un corps meurtri, il l'avait prévenue. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui capte l'attention de la jeune femme. Non, elle qui imaginait Severus maigre, avec des os saillants, découvre au contraire qu'il a des épaules relativement carrées, des muscles peu développés mais bien dessinés, et un ventre un peu rond ! Elle avait remarqué que Severus avait toujours eu bon appétit et ne laissait pas sa part à table, elle en constate les effets à présent, ce qui la fait sourire.

« Serais-tu en train de te moquer de ton professeur ? » lui demande-t-il d'un air coquin.

« Oh, non, au contraire ! Je te trouve… beau Severus ! Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, c'est tout. Tu es beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais en fait » lui dit-elle tout sourire.

« Oh ? Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce compliment. Le spectacle que tu m'offres est également très délectable… » Il se sent gonflé de fierté de proposer au regard de la jeune femme une vision de lui qui lui plaît.

Severus se penche alors de nouveau vers elle pour reprendre ses baisers et l'allonger sur le lit. Il se colle alors à elle, leurs peaux se touchant enfin. Hermione caresse le dos nu, lézardé par de nombreux sillons, tandis qu'il l'embrasse goulûment dans le cou. Elle n'ose imaginer la souffrance qu'il a ressentie durant toutes ces années auprès de Voldemort. Pour elle, chaque ligne représente le courage de l'homme qui est dans ses bras en train de l'aimer. Peu importe les cicatrices, il est beau à ses yeux.

La main de son amant a entrepris sa lente montée vers ses seins offerts. Il effleure l'un des tétons à travers le tissu avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Il écarte le soutien-gorge pour titiller du pouce la pointe dressé. Hermione soupire, met la tête en arrière pour l'inviter à continuer. Severus passe alors ses mains sous le corps d'Hermione pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge devenu gênant.

« Tu es toute à moi, sorcière » dit-il dans un grognement. « J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Il penche la tête vers la poitrine offerte et entreprend de sucer les tétons gorgés d'envie d'être touchés, les mordillant, pour soutirer des gémissements d'Hermione qui ressent désormais une chaleur croissante dans son entrejambe. Comme si Severus l'avait entendue, sa main descend et caresse sa cuisse, avant de remonter lentement, et de passer sous la jupe. Il regarde la jeune femme, qui semble lui dire 'vas-y, monte ta main plus haut, plus haut'. Il sent la moiteur sur le tissu blanc, et l'odeur du désir d'Hermione.

« Hermione, as-tu pensé à… Enfin, à prendre tes précautions ? »

Mince, non ! Elle se redresse d'un coup, et fais quelques gestes de sa baguette sur son ventre. Bien sûr qu'elle n'y a pas pensé ! Elle n'est pas tous les jours dans cette situation.

« Merci Severus… » Elle se dit qu'il va falloir qu'elle y pense désormais.

La main de Severus caresse le sexe d'Hermione par-dessus la culotte blanche, humide, puis passe dessous, touchant enfin sa féminité. Ses doigts parcourent la fente de la jeune femme, délicatement, s'attardant sur le bourgeon érigé.

« Aimes-tu que ce soit moi qui le fasse ?» lui dit-il contre sa bouche.

« Oh oui, oui… » gémit-elle lui donnant sa langue qu'il prend aussitôt.

« Tu es tellement chaude Hermione, tellement offerte. Je vais te prendre bientôt, ma belle, encore un peu de patience… »

La jupe étant désormais inutile, Severus lui ôte rapidement. Il attend avant d'enlever le délicat vêtement blanc qui l'empêche de profiter de son corps complètement.

« Caresse-moi Hermione… » lui demande-t-il haletant.

Elle pose les mains sur son ventre, mais Severus attend autre chose.

« Hermione, pose ta main plus bas… » Hermione déglutit, timide, et Severus comprend qu'il doit l'aider à franchir le pas. Il lui prend la main et l'amène sur son sexe tendu, toujours caché par son pantalon. « Oui, Hermione, touche moi, encore… »

Elle promène sa main sur sa longueur, et sent la taille de Severus, gênée mais excitée. Sa main se fait plus pressante, mais le pantalon empêche des mouvements plus insistants. Hermione n'en peut plus, et commence à ouvrir le pantalon maladroitement.

« Quelle fougue, petite lionne ! Attends, je vais l'enlever »

Il jette le pantalon au loin, ne restant plus qu'avec son boxer noir, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler son sexe impatient. Les yeux gourmands d'Hermione se posent sur celui-ci, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, de manière très sensuelle.

« Prends-moi dans ta main…Oui, c'est ça…Hummfff, oui, oui… » Severus se laisse tomber sur le dos tandis qu'Hermione fait des va-et-vient avec l'objet de ses désirs. Elle prend également ses parties charnues, dures, emplies de sève, et les caresse doucement. Severus n'en peut soudain plus et se redresse.

« Viens-là… »

Il la ramène sous lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il entreprend alors une longue descente, s'attardant de nouveau sur ses seins fermes, puis passe sa langue sur son ventre et ses hanches. Il la regarde pour voir si elle comprend ce qu'il veut faire. Il la voit soumise, lui donnant son corps sans retenue. Il passe donc ses doigts derrière les élastiques du voile qui demeure, et lui enlève doucement. Hermione se retrouve nue sous son œil avide.

« Sais-tu combien tu es belle, Hermione ? » Il sait que la jeune femme a toujours eu des complexes par rapport à son physique, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi car la vue qu'il en a le rend fou !

« Arrête Severus…

-Non Hermione, je te dis que tu es magnifique, et c'est vrai. Et je vais te montrer à quel point tu me fais de l'effet ! »

Il reprend ses baisers le long de ses cuisses et remonte lentement, se dirigeant désormais vers la fontaine de jouissance d'Hermione et commence à l'embrasser. Il dirige ensuite sa langue vers son clitoris jouant avec lui, déclenchant des spasmes de plaisir à la femme qui est dans ses bras. Il sent Hermione réagir, et s'arquer de plus en plus. Oh comme il a envie de se sentir en elle. Mais pas encore… Sa langue aspire et lèche encore et encore, s'introduit dans son antre en feu. Hermione ne cesse de gémir, passant les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, les agrippant pour qu'il continue.

« Severus, Severus, c'est tellement bon…. »

Il remonte jusqu'à son visage et l'embrasse, lui permettant de goûter sa saveur. Loin de trouver ça écœurant, elle trouve ça excitant au contraire.

« Je pourrais boire à ta fontaine toute la nuit, ma Gryffondor »

Tout en continuant de jouer avec le bouton d'amour d'Hermione, ses doigts caressent l'entrée de moiteur, et il y introduit doucement un doigt. Hermione pousse un râle, et jette sa tête en arrière, l'appelant à continuer. Il fait entrer et sortir son doigt quelques instants, puis en introduit un deuxième, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir à la jeune femme. Il la regarde frémir et haleter, s'enivrant de ce spectacle. Soudain, il sort ses doigts et les porte à sa bouche en regardant Hermione.

« Tu aimes me voir me lécher les doigts, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois que tu aimes ça… »

Hermione, étonnée par ses propres réactions, le regarde avidement, l'invitant à repartir à la découverte de son corps.

Il les réintroduit et recommence ces mouvements, de plus en plus rapides. Hermione est sur le point d'exploser, il le sent. Il veut la voir jouir pour lui, là maintenant.

« Jouis pour moi Hermione, montre-moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais »

Comme il aime la voir ressentir tout ce plaisir qu'il lui procure.

« Continue Severus, encore… »

Elle sent qu'elle va bientôt exploser de plaisir.

« Oui Hermione, viens ma chérie, viens… »

Hermione sert les poings, tourne sa tête à droite, à gauche, comme pour résister, agrippe la couverture, la tord. Il entend sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Elle pousse des petits cris qui l'excitent, qui lui donnent envie de la prendre sans attendre, mais il la veut toute chaude et détendue avant de s'introduire en elle pour la première fois. Il sent qu'elle va venir enfin.

« Oh Severus, Severus… .RAaaahhh! OUiiiiii, c'est bon ! » Heureusement que la pièce est insonorisée, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pousse de tels cris.

Hermione est rouge de plaisir et retrouve une respiration plus lente. Mais ce qu'elle vient de connaître ne lui suffit pas. Il lui faut Severus maintenant. Et elle lui fait comprendre rapidement en la ramenant contre elle.

« Oh oui, tu as aimé ça ! Je n'ai pas fini, je viens maintenant…

-Oui, viens Severus, je veux te sentir en moi. Viens, dépêche-toi !

« Oh, tu es bien impatiente, sorcière ! »

Il enlève enfin son boxer et Hermione admire cette longueur qui va enfin s'introduire en elle. Un peu de liquide s'échappe, Severus ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps. Il s'allonge sur elle, et de sa jambe, il écarte les siennes. Il embrasse Hermione d'une bouche avide, tout en la caressant. Il commence par réintroduire ses doigts pour la préparer à ce qui va suivre. Il la sent désormais bien mouillée et prête à le recevoir. Il attrape sa verge et la dirige vers l'entrée. Il se dresse sur ses bras et pousse en avant pour commencer à s'introduire en elle doucement.

«Dis-moi si ça te fait mal…

-Continue Severus, je vais avoir mal, mais ce n'en sera que meilleur plus tard »

Il s'enfonce un peu plus et sent la résistance de sa virginité. Il se penche alors sur elle pour reprendre ses lèvres, et pousse d'un coup pour fendre la dernière partie de sa jeunesse. La jeune femme pousse un cri et laisse échapper une larme. Il s'arrête, n'ose plus aller plus loin, mais Hermione l'encourage à continuer.

« Encore Severus, ne t'arrête pas… »

Et il entame ses va-et-vient, lentement, de peur de lui faire encore mal. Et il lui fait mal, il le sait. Mais son plaisir prend le dessus et il accélère ses mouvements, de plus en plus. Hermione commence à réagir, la douleur passant au second plan. Il la sent se resserrer sur lui, le plaisir de la jeune femme provoquant le besoin de venir bientôt. Elle se met soudain à repousser des cris et il sent son sexe serré par les spasmes de la jouissance d'Hermione.

« OH oui, Severus, c'est bonnnnnn…. »

C'en est trop pour lui, il ne peut plus se contenir.

«Je sens que je vais venir… »

Il attrape les épaules de la jeune femme et après quelques mouvements plus rapides, il libère sa semence en elle, les yeux fermés, ne pouvant s'empêcher lui aussi de pousser un râle libérateur. Il reste quelques instants à savourer ce moment, puis se couche à côté d'elle pour retrouver sa respiration. Il pose une main sur son sein, et sent son cœur battre, pour lui. Ils ne disent pas un mot, se contentant de se regarder avec un sourire. Severus écarte la mèche rebelle d'Hermione qui passe devant son œil.

 _Cette femme est à moi !_ pense-t-il.

« Tu es tellement parfaite… Comment peux-tu exister ? »

Elle rit.

« Tu dois dire ça à toutes les femmes qui viennent dans ton lit !

-Je m'insurge, Hermione » dit-il d'un air faussement indigné. « Blague mise à part, tu es la première femme que j'invite chez moi. Et tu peux même passer la nuit avec moi, ton maître ! » lui dit-il d'un ton faussement hautain et relève le menton, ce qui fait rire la jeune femme.

« Oh, maître, pardon, je vous remercie de votre bonté ! »

Hermione n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'elle vient de faire, et surtout avec qui elle l'a fait.

« Tu regrettes Hermione ?

-Non, Severus. Je suis surprise de la rapidité de tout ça, mais non, je ne regrette pas. Tu m'as donné un tel plaisir… Je pourrais y prendre goût ! » suggère-t-elle avec un œil avide.

« Quand tu veux ma belle, mon corps t'appartient. Si tu veux jouer avec, ne te prive pas ! » lui affirme-t-il, espérant qu'elle le prendra au mot.

« Ah ! Tu es mon jouet interdit personnel, c'est ça ? Intéressant… J'y penserai pendant le prochain cours… Dis-toi bien que mes regards ne seront plus désintéressés, monsieur le professeur… Hum, toi en tenue d'Adam, et j'imaginerai ce que je pourrai faire avec ce corps… Il y a tellement de possibilités…

-Et moi, je voudrais bien te prendre sur mon bureau si tu veux tout savoir… Ca fait un petit moment que j'imagine ce que cela pourrait donner… Toi penchée sur le bureau… Moi, derrière-toi à regarder ton joli cul bien rond… Oh quelle douce pensée… Mais en attendant, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Ce n'était que le premier round, un petit échauffement nécessaire, il va être temps de m'occuper de toi sérieusement !

\- Promesses, promesses…

-Ah tu crois ça ! Attends un peu que je retrouve ma vigueur, je vais te montrer de quoi mon bois se chauffe ! »

Severus prend Hermione dans ses bras en riant, et l'embrasse. Elle ne voit pas les yeux de son amant qui se mettent à briller de larmes qu'il ne laissera pas couler. Elle ne voit pas combien ce qui vient de se passer est important pour l'homme blessé qui est contre elle. Cette nuit remet tout en question et le bouleverse au plus haut point. Hermione, quant à elle, se demande encore comment elle peut se sentir aussi heureuse dans ce lit, avec Severus Snape ! Il est un amant inattendu et attentif, totalement contraire à l'image qu'il renvoie à tout le monde. Et c'est certainement mieux comme cela. Après quelques minutes, Hermione sent Severus s'enhardir de nouveau, avant de recommencer ses caresses lentes.

« Huuuum, ma petite lionne, que dirais-tu de vérifier si c'est meilleur la deuxième fois ?

-Tu sais que je suis bonne étudiante et que je vérifie toujours tout plusieurs fois, cher professeur Snape ! Je compte bien le faire de manière approfondie ! »

Leurs corps s'emmêlent dans une étreinte qui promet beaucoup à ces deux êtres qui se sont enfin trouvés.

Cette nuit-là, Severus n'échappe à ses cauchemars. Mais pour la première fois, il n'est pas seul pour lutter et Hermione ne le lâche pas et passe de longues minutes à lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour l'accompagner dans sa détresse. Et ses larmes n'auront jamais autant jailli que cette nuit, comme si il acceptait enfin de laisser sortir toute sa douleur, sans retenue.

Au petit matin, une caresse dans son cou chatouille Hermione et la réveille. Elle tape pour chasser l'intrus et trouve la main de Severus qui est désormais sur son épaule.

« Huuum, bonjour Severus » lui dit-elle en se tournant vers son amant qu'elle découvre tout aussi ébouriffé qu'elle.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, le sourire aux lèvres. Severus est tout sourire lui aussi, heureux de l'avoir trouvée auprès de lui en se réveillant. Son premier réveil auprès d'une femme. Et quelle femme ! Il attrape la main qui joue avec ses cheveux et l'embrasse doucement, mêlant ses doigts aux siens dans un geste tendre.

« Bonjour Hermione… Tu n'as pas envie de t'enfuir en courant, dis-moi ? C'est le matin, tu te réveilles auprès de l'horrible Severus Snape, tu es sûre que tu es là où tu as envie d'être ?

-Quoi ? Pfff, Severus, ne fais pas ça… Si je n'en avais pas eu envie, je ne serais pas venue dans ton lit ! Et en plus, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais y revenir souvent ! Car, monsieur l'insupportable professeur Snape, tu n'as pas réussi à me repousser. Reste surtout à savoir ce que tu veux, toi ! Bon sang, je te parle comme à un ado puéril… »

Tout est à construire avec Severus, Hermione s'en rend tout à fait compte. Etre la maîtresse de Severus n'est pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre que maintenant.

« Et toi, Severus, tu n'as pas peur de tout ça ? A moins que ce ne soit pour toi qu'une bonne nuit de baise, et c'est tout ? Après tout, ça colle bien à ton image ce genre de chose… »

Severus ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lance cette remarque tout à coup. Ne lui a-t-il pas prouvé ce qu'il ressent pour elle ?

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Hermione ? Crois-moi, si ce n'était que ça, je n'aurais pas pris tant de précautions avec toi. Ou plutôt, je ne t'aurais pas prise du tout. Quitte à passer une nuit de baise, autant prendre quelqu'un qui sache y faire ! » A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il comprend l'erreur qu'il vient de commettre.

Hermione prend la mouche aussitôt et voit rouge.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû me faire sauter plus tôt par d'autres, pour qu'on puisse s'éclater comme des bêtes et que tu puisses me prendre dans tous les sens, ça aurait été tellement mieux ! »

Elle se lève du lit en furie et s'habille en toute hâte. Severus va vraiment devoir faire preuve de patience pour supporter ses sautes d'humeur, mais ça fait partie du jeu, il l'accepte car c'est sa jolie sorcière, sa lionne ! Et puis, il le sait, il n'est pas mieux qu'elle à ce niveau-là…

« Hermione…Tu ne vois pas que c'est ridicule ? » Il sort du lit et attrape sa robe de chambre avant de se dépêcher de rattraper Hermione déjà arrivée à la porte. « Il faut que tu t'emportes, c'est plus fort que toi… Arrête tout ça… C'est de toi dont j'avais envie. Tu voulais l'entendre, alors je te le dis. Ton inexpérience, je l'ai prise comme un cadeau. Maintenant, n'attends pas de moi que je te promette quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas, pas encore » Hermione a entendu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je sais, Severus. Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas aussi sûre de moi que tu le penses.

-C'est la première fois que je me soucie vraiment de quelqu'un, laisse-moi digérer tout ça. Bon sang, Minerva ne va faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Je suis pire qu'un gamin ces derniers temps, elle n'aura même pas besoin de me cuisiner, je suis cuit d'avance !

-Ah ah, Severus Snape qui craint le regard de la directrice ! C'est de pire en pire ! Moi qui te croyais un homme courageux, qu'aucun être vivant ne peut effrayer! Tu veux peut-être que je vienne avec toi pour t'aider ? » Hermione n'en peut plus de rire devant la mine déconfite du sérieux professeur Snape.

-Et que penses-tu lui répondre lorsqu'elle te parlera au juste ? Madame la Directrice, j'ai passé une sacrée nuit avec le professeur Snape, qui, soit dit en passant, est un super coup au lit ! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous nous voyez fatigués le matin, c'est que les nuits sont courtes, il ne me laisse pas une minute de tranquillité !

-L'idée est bonne… » dit-elle en le regardant. « Il serait temps qu'une femme parle de tes autres talents finalement » plaisante-t-elle.

« Par Merlin, tu vas me rendre fou… Allez, viens, prenons le petit-déjeuner. Au moins, la bouche pleine, tu ne diras pas d'ânerie ! »

Et ils se dirigent vers la table avant que Severus appelle un Elfe de maison qui apporte un copieux petit-déjeuner partagé de bon appétit. Ils passent ensuite dans la salle de bain où la baignoire les vêtements comme un aimant. Le temps d'apparition de nouveau pour eux, et chacun reprend son exploration du corps de l'autre, se caressant, s'embrassant sans cesse, ne voulant surtout pas perdre le contact de l'être aimé. Leurs yeux se cherchent et ne se quittent plus. Sur les questions posées, n'osant croire que ce qui leur arrive peut être possible. Hermione s'abandonne totalement à Severus, qui savoure ces instants de sensualité. Après quelques minutes, leurs corps peuvent et peuvent être réclament. Mais la baignoire est trop petite, et ses sortes précipitamment de l'eau, Se séchant maladroitement l'un l'autre et bien sûr sur le lit où enfin Severus peut prendre possession du corps de sa belle. Hermione respire de plus en plus vite, le fils sentant a chanté le bouillir dans ses veines et la jouissance l'envahir enfin. Elle se libère de sa tension dans les cris, encouragée par Severus.

«Oui Hermione, vas-y crie, montre-moi comme tu vise ça! »Severus se rencontré à accélérer, tout en contrôlant ses pressions pour ne pas blesser Hermione.

«Severus, viens plus fort, plus fort ...

-Plus fort? D'accord, je viens, je viens ... »Et il pousse plus fort, pour répondre au désir de sa maîtresse, pas l'appétit a grandi depuis la veille. Il peut enfin se laisser aller et faire jaillir sa sève dans le creux d'Hermione dans un râle libérateur. Quel bonheur que d'être dans ce corps chaud! Ce corps qui lui appartient maintenant.

«Merci Hermione ...

-Merci à toi, Severus ... »

Il la serre contre lui, presque à l'étouffer, ne semblant jamais vouloir la laisser partir. Si la vie doit être comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en priverait. Et le regard brillant qu'Hermione lui lance lui promet un avenir qu'il n'exaurait jamais pu espérer auparavant. Non, il n'est pas question qui tout cela lui s'applique échappe. Il est une reprise de vie en principal, il sait plus que ce qu'il veut. Personne ne peux l'empêcher de prendre ce tournant dans sa vie. Personne.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voici un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et encore plus à publier ... J'en rougis encore! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!

Merci Aë pour tes petits commentaires amusants!

 _\- Il la maintient tout contre lui, et sans lâcher sa bouche, la pousse doucement dans la pièce attenante. Il sort sa baguette_ _qui? Ok, mauvaise blague ^^ '_

 _\- «Oh, non, au contraire! Je te trouve ... beau Severus! Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, c'est tout. Tu es beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais en fait »lui dit-elle tout sourire._ _XD 'je suis déçue en bien' comme disent les Suisse_

 _\- Ah tu crois ça! Participe à un peu que je retrouve la force, je vais le montrer de quoi mon bois se chauffe! »_ _XD_

 _\- «C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Hermione? Crois-moi, si ce n'était que ça, je n'aurais pas pris tant de précautions avec toi. Ou plutôt, je ne t'aurais pas premium du tout. Quitte à passer une nuit de baise, autant prendre quelqu'un qui sache y faire! »A peine at-il fini sa phrase qu'il comprend l'erreur qu'il vient de commettre._ _Sale con!_

 _\- «Excuse-moi, j'aurais vou me faire sauter plus tôt pour d'autres, pour qu'on peut s'éclater comme des bêtes et que tu puisses me prendre dans tous les sens, ça a été tellement mieux! »_ _C'est un idiot! A ce trin, là, autant batifoler avec Ron-Ron ... Ou pas._

 _\- «Hermione_ _..._ _Tu ne vois pas que c'est un ridicule? »_ _La faute à qui?_

 _\- «Par Merlin, tu vas me rendre fou ... Allez, viens, prenons le petit-déjeuner. Au moins, la bouche pleine, tu ne diras pas_ _d'ânerie_ _! »_ _Il peut parler ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à vous tous,_

 _Je suis ravie de vous retrouver encore une fois et vraiment touchée que vous lisiez ma petite histoire qui me tient tellement à cœur._

 _Sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, j'y ai mis de moi pour certaines choses, dont beaucoup que je souhaiterais oublier, dommage que le sort oubliettes ne fonctionne pas dans notre monde, pourtant j'ai bien essayé, mais je ne dois pas être très douée ! Alors si un professeur est capable de m'apprendre ce sort (et d'autres), je prends !_

 _J'ai malheureusement également eu de graves problèmes de santé cette année, et j'ai frôlé la mort de très très près, de vraiment trop près, alors, disons que je sais les changements profonds qu'on peut ressentir en soi après cela, le regard qu'on porte sur les choses, sur les personnes qui nous entourent et les envies de voir le monde sous un autre jour, plus beau et plein d'espoir pour l'avenir. On n'est plus tout à fait la même personne… Alors, ceci expliquant cela, mon histoire porte les conséquences de tout ce que j'ai vécu et que j'ai besoin d'extérioriser. Mais ce n'est pas mon histoire que je raconte oh non. Ce sont bel et bien Severus et Hermione que je décris et que je fais vivre, et je les aime infiniment. Merci de partager ce petit moment de vie avec moi !_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée démarre sous un ciel bleu magnifique. Après une discussion où elle doit faire preuve de persuasion, Hermione réussit à décider son compagnon à aller à Pré au Lard jusqu'à la Taverne de la Tête de Sanglier où ils ne risquent pas de rencontrer qui que ce soit tant le lieu est réputé pour être peu fréquentable, et où ils pourront, ils l'espèrent, passer un petit moment tranquille à l'extérieur du château. Ils arrivent dans la cour quand ils sont interpellés par la directrice.

« Bonjour Severus ! Hermione ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, vous rayonnez Miss Granger ! » dit la directrice d'un ton enjoué, comme à son habitude. Elle a tôt fait de comprendre les raisons des joues rosées de la jeune femme, mais se contente d'esquisser un léger sourire, ne voulant pas les mettre mal à l'aise.

« Severus, je vois que vous prenez soin de votre protégée ! Vous m'en voyez ravie ! » lui lance-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

« Bonjour Minerva ! Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire à Miss Granger ? L'empoisonner d'une de mes infâmes potions peut-être… ? Ou encore lui lancer un sort qui la rendrait immonde ? Pour votre gouverne, le seul sortilège que j'ai envie de lui lancer est celui du Silencio, ce que vous comprenez, j'en suis sûr ! » lui répond-il avec humour.

« J'en conviens, Severus ! » dit-elle en riant.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à être taquinée de la sorte par ces deux-là, qui, clairement, prennent plaisir à se jouer d'elle.

« Quoi ? Mais, Madame McGonagall !... Non, n'entrez pas dans son jeu ! Ce n'est pas possible… » s'indigne Hermione en secouant la tête.

Severus et Minerva rient de sa déconvenue. Ils n'ont décidément aucune peine à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Hermione, ma chère, je ne veux pas vous mettre en colère par un si beau jour ! Je vous laisse profiter du calme avant le retour de nos supporters ! Ils risquent d'être déchaînés, j'en tremble d'avance… A tout à l'heure ! » dit Minerva en retournant vers le château.

« A tout à l'heure » lui répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Il regarde la directrice retourner au château, heureux de se retrouver seuls, sans les yeux inquisiteurs de celle qui joue l'entremetteuse avec eux.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, Severus… » glisse Hermione à son compagnon en lui prenant le bras.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ca fait des années que je me délecte à te voir réagir à mes remarques, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change ! » rétorque-t-il d'une voix rieuse.

« Par Merlin, je croyais que j'avais une chance pourtant… Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour te soudoyer… » lui chuchote-elle, faussement boudeuse.

« Hum… je crois que… tu n'as pas la moindre chance ! » lui répond-il dans un sourire moqueur avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ils entament leur chemin vers Pré au Lard, sans s'apercevoir que deux anciens disciples de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver et Walden Macnair les regardent depuis la forêt interdite.

Queudver n'est finalement pas mort. Certains pensaient qu'il s'était tué lui-même avec sa main d'argent dans le château des Malfoy lorsque Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient été emprisonnés. D'autres encore croyaient l'avoir vu sur le pont de Poudlard et pensaient qu'il était tombé après l'explosion et la destruction de l'édifice, et s'était noyé ou retrouvé écrasé. Mais finalement, cette vermine avait survécu. Et se terrer, se cacher dans les trous, ça le connaît. Il ne lui avait pas été si difficile d'échapper au sort qui lui était réservé. Il s'était fait attraper une fois par un groupe d'Aurors, mais il a de nouveau su faire croire qu'il allait les aider, qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé, comme il avait déjà su le faire. C'est ainsi qu'il a dénoncé plusieurs de ses anciens comparses, pour tenter de sauver sa vie. Et effectivement, il n'a plus été ennuyé par les Aurors et a gagné une certaine liberté pour aller où il le veut.

Quant à Macnair, lors de la guerre, il a cru son heure arrivée lorsque Hagrid l'a jeté contre un mur. Contre toute attente, ce dernier ne l'a pas achevé, et l'a laissé pour mort. Il a réussi à trouver un corps lui ressemblant, et a mis à ce dernier les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Il a été ainsi identifié par certains de ses anciens camarades, qui n'ont pas vu le subterfuge. Et les Aurors ont accepté cela sans discuter. Trop facile. Il a fini par tomber sur Queudver, et ils sont restés ensemble, décidés à prendre leur revanche.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'ils traînaient près du château. Ils avaient été étonnés de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils avaient vite compris que tout le monde pensait que la guerre finie, Voldemort disparu, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Cela leur avait donc laissé le champ libre pour étudier ce qui se passait aux alentours de Poudlard, en attendant de trouver comment se venger.

« Tu vois Macnair, je t'avais bien dit que Snape était vivant ! Regarde-le avec sa putain ! Il nous a humiliés, nous devons nous venger, nous devons venger notre maître ! » siffle Queudver.

« Du calme, Queudver, ne t'inquiète pas, on va agir… Regarde-le, ce traître ! Il ose rire avec cette traînée ! Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas celle que Bellatrix a abîmée au manoir de Malefoy ?

\- Oui, c'est l'amie de Potter, c'est Granger ! Dommage que Bellatrix ne l'ait pas achevée lorsqu'elle en a eu l'occasion ! » répond-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

« Cette chère Bellatrix… Ces tortures étaient tout un art, Queudver ! Personne ne savait mieux faire souffrir ses victimes ! Moi, je suis trop rapide, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai été le bourreau idéal, net et précis dans les exécutions … Queudver, on va s'occuper de la putain, et Snape viendra à nous, je te le garantis ! » Et ils se retranchent dans l'ombre des arbres, attendant patiemment leur chance…

Severus et Hermione arrivent à la Tête de Sanglier, désert, comme ils s'y attendaient.

« Abelforth » salue Severus d'un ton froid.

« Monsieur Dumbledore » enchaîne Hermione, en donnant un coup de coude à Severus pour lui signifier de se calmer.

« Snape, Granger. Que me vaut cette visite dans mon respectable établissement ? Ce n'est certainement pas le plaisir de venir me faire la conversation qui vous amène ici » répond Abelforth Dumbledore qui sait très bien que les seules personnes à venir dans sa taverne sont celles qui ne veulent pas être vues.

« Non, effectivement, Abelforth. Nous ne cherchons que le calme, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ! » lance Severus de sa voix cinglante. Abelforth se dirige vers une table poussiéreuse et y passe un coup de torchon dont le blanc a dû un jour être la couleur.

« Voilà. Je vous sers quoi ? » demande le tavernier en les regardant s'installer.

« Whisky pour moi. Hermione ?

\- Pareil, merci » répond-elle en souriant à l'aubergiste.

« Très bien, je vous amène vos verres » Abelforth, d'un pas lent, va chercher le breuvage et les verres qu'ils espèrent ne pas être trop crasseux.

« Remarque, quand on survit à un verre ici, on est blindé pour les empoisonnements ! » dit Severus à voix basse.

« Severus ! On lui doit bien de venir de temps en temps après l'aide qu'il nous a apportée ! Et puis, c'est quand même le frère d'Albus Dumbledore ! » lui rétorque-t-elle d'une voix où il sent poindre l'irritation.

« Oui, et alors ? » répond-il de méchante humeur.

« Tu étais d'accord pour venir, alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort pour qu'on passe un bon moment ! » dit-elle cette fois-ci énervée. Il décide d'apaiser la tension avant qu'Hermione s'emporte réellement.

« Je fais un effort, mais c'est donnant-donnant. Tu feras bien quelque chose pour moi en rentrant… » Ses yeux se rétrécissent et sa lèvre dessine un sourire qui ne peut être plus lubrique.

« Severus ! » gronde Hermione.

Ils entendent Abelforth revenir et reprennent un air innocent et sérieux.

« Voilà vos verres ! Dites-moi, Severus, j'entends des bruits en ce moment… Il paraît que des ombres seraient de retour dans les parages. Je n'en ai pas vues, mais certains disent avoir aperçu des hommes qui essaient de se cacher. Je dis ça, mais vous devez mieux savoir que moi… » Abelforth sait qu'il faut rester prudent avec Snape, et préfère donc ne pas trop affirmer les choses.

« Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de cela… Il est vrai que certains Mangemorts se cachent, ils n'ont pas encore tous été retrouvés, il reste encore de la place à Azkaban. Mais, comment croire que l'un d'eux ose s'approcher d'ici ? Il ne reste que des faibles, des idiots ! Nous aurions tôt fait de les éliminer ! » dit Severus d'un ton qui indique sa colère refoulée. « Mais que l'un d'eux s'aventure près du Château, et je ferai en sorte qu'il le regrette à jamais ! Il me suppliera même de le laisser aller à Azkaban, je peux en jurer ! » déclare-t-il sérieusement. Et ni Hermione, ni Abelforth ne remet en question le fait que Severus serait impitoyable face à l'un d'eux s'il osait se présenter devant lui.

« Oui, mais Severus, ce ne sera pas le cas. Nous n'avons jamais revu l'un d'eux depuis la mort de Voldemort. Ils auraient sans doute déjà essayé quelque chose, non ? » interroge Hermione qui ne peut s'empêcher de croire que ce qui se dit cache sans doute une part de vérité.

« Assez ! Nous sommes venus prendre un verre, et je veux uniquement profiter de ta compagnie, pas de celle de mes anciens partenaires abjects ou des on-dit de villageois tous plus peureux les uns que les autres ! » Et Severus prend son verre pour le vider d'un coup. « Abelforth, un autre ! »

Bon sang, Hermione n'en revient pas de voir son compagnon se laisser aller comme ça. Elle est surprise par la réaction de Severus et ne comprend pas sa colère.

« Severus! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Arrête, s'il te plaît, tu fais ça pour rien, tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre dans cet état ! » tente-elle de le raisonner. Mais c'est peine perdue, elle s'en rend compte très vite. Snape est redevenu lui-même, un homme cinglant n'écoutant que lui-même et méprisant son entourage.

« Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale ! Je ne pense pas avoir à te demander ta permission pour boire du whisky si j'en ai envie ! » Sur cette parole, il avale son deuxième verre aussi vite que le premier. Il toise ensuite Hermione d'un air de défi. Elle n'en revient pas de le voir comme cela. Elle décide donc de le laisser là, en compagnie de sa bouteille de whisky qui semble lui convenir plus que sa présence à elle.

« Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais je n'ai pas non plus à subir ton comportement ! Si tu veux boire comme ça, fais-le tout seul, je retourne à Poudlard ! » Et elle se lève brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise par terre, qu'elle ramasse précipitamment.

« Très bien, c'est ça, retourne au Château, j'ai encore besoin d'un verre ou deux ! » aboie-t-il, l'alcool ayant déjà commencé son ouvrage dans son cerveau. Il la fixe en tenant la bouteille, prêt à se resservir, pour la défier encore une fois. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« Parfait ! Au revoir Abelforth ! J'espère que vous ne laisserez pas Severus se saouler comme un imbécile !» dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Severus, énervée. « Je n'ai pas envie de voir dans quel état tu peux te mettre, mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher non plus apparemment. Tu sais où me trouver ! » Sur ces mots, elle se lève et quitte la taverne en claquant la porte.

« Elle a du caractère, la petite ! » dit Abelforth à l'homme en noir qui a déjà un nouveau verre dans la main.

« Oh oui… Et encore, j'ai vu pire, elle peut être une vraie furie ! » grince-t-il en buvant son verre cul-sec. Il s'essuie ensuite la bouche du revers de son manteau, se demandant combien de verres il pourra encore boire avant de tomber ivre mort.

« En tout cas, elle vous tient tête ! Le professeur Snape a-t-il trouvé la femme qui lui convient, par hasard ? » questionne-t-il sans s'attendre à de réponse, qu'il est surpris d'avoir finalement.

L'esprit de Snape commence gentiment à s'embrumer, et c'est sans retenue qu'il acquiesce.

« On a ce qu'on mérite, et je crois que je la mérite bien celle-là ! Elle a un caractère épouvantable, au moins autant que le mien ! » Abelforth adresse un signe d'assentiment en retour, lui confirmant qu'effectivement, ils se ressemblent bien, et qu'ils se sont bien trouvés.

« Va falloir la garder maintenant, et je crois que là… vous auriez dû réfléchir avant d'agir comme vous l'avez fait… » fait remarquer le tavernier à Severus.

« Oh ? Parce qu'en plus, vous vous permettez de me donner des conseils, vous qui, à ce que je sache, avez passé votre vie seul comme un ermite ? » ironise Severus qui voudrait bien faire taire cet insolent qui ressemble trop à son frère à son goût.

« Oui, justement. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a des erreurs à ne pas commettre, et là, je dis que vous allez droit dans le mur… Après, je ne suis que le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, alors, si ça ne vous intéresse pas… » Severus pousse un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'agir comme ça ? Il se sent encore assez lucide pour réfléchir.

« Bon sang, j'ai merdé… Je vais devoir faire mes excuses à Hermione… Je déteste ça… » dit-il dans une grimace qui fait sourire Abelforth.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione est repartie d'un pas vif vers l'école, pour retrouver ses appartements où elle pourra passer ses nerfs en tapant sur les murs et en hurlant, la tête dans son oreiller, pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi con, Severus ? On part pour passer un moment en dehors de l'école, et tu fais n'importe quoi ? Arghh, je te déteste quand tu fais ça ! Tu vas voir quand tu reviendras, pas la peine d'espérer que ça va se passer aussi facilement ! » Hermione hurle sur le chemin et est remontée comme une pendule. Elle commence à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour lui faire regretter son comportement. Elle ne se doute pas qu'elle n'est pas seule et que son destin va bientôt basculer…

De loin, Macnair la voit se hâter sur le chemin et interpelle son partenaire.

« Queudver ! QUEUDVER ! Viens là ! Regarde qui voilà ! » Il regarde la jeune fille énervée qui se hâte vers le château, ignorante de ce qui l'entoure.

« Viens, Queudver, on n'attend pas, on la chope ! Sors ta baguette, on y va ! Fais pas de bruit, je passe le premier… Viens-là, jolie putain de Snape, tu vois voir comme on va bien s'amuser… » dit-il dans un sourire plein de promesses horribles envers Hermione.

Macnair et Queudver ont vu les élèves et les professeurs quitter l'école la veille, ils savent qu'il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient vus. Ils traversent la longue langue d'herbe entre la forêt interdite et le chemin du château, et se glissent derrière Hermione, trop occupée à hurler sa colère contre Snape. D'un mouvement, Macnair lui tire la tête en arrière et plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Queudver se précipite pour attraper ses jambes et la soulever. Elle a beau se débattre, rien n'y fait, ils la maintiennent fermement. Macnair entreprend alors de serrer son cou de plus en plus fort. Hermione finit par s'évanouir. Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes, ils ont été rapides et efficaces.

« Dépêche, Queudver, manquerait plus que Snape arrive, allez, allez ! » Macnair hisse le corps inerte d'Hermione sur son épaule et ils se précipitent vers la forêt. Personne ne les a remarqués.

Queudver suit son acolyte et regarde les courbes féminines d'Hermione en se pourléchant les babines, savourant d'avance tout le plaisir qu'il va ressentir avec elle.

Après quelques centaines de mètres, Macnair ordonne de s'arrêter.

« Pas la peine d'aller trop loin, on va la mettre dans un coin, juste le temps de s'occuper de Snape. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à jouer à cache à cache, je veux juste tuer ce salopard ! » crache-t-il décidé. La haine transpire dans ses paroles. Il a attendu longtemps de se venger. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la joie de le faire avec Snape.

Il trouve un arbre creux qui fera l'affaire. Sans aucune précaution, il dépose Hermione toujours évanouie entre les racines de l'arbre.

« Occupe-t-en, Queudver, mais ne l'abîme pas trop, je veux ma part, t'as compris ? » menace Macnair qui sait pertinemment qu'à peine il aura le dos tourné, le rat sautera sur la jeune femme inoffensive.

« Oui, bien sûr, je vais à peine y toucher, penses-tu… » Queudver se passe la langue sur les lèvres en regardant sa proie inerte.

« Bon, je vais m'occuper de Snape ! » Il regarde Hermione et lui adresse ces paroles qu'elle ne peut entendre « Toi, la belle, attends-moi bien sagement, j'ai des idées plein la tête, il faut que tu en profites un peu… » Et Macnair repart vers l'orée de la forêt en espérant ne pas avoir raté son adversaire.

Queudver est trop heureux de se retrouver seul avec cette proie si savoureuse.

« Eh bien ma jolie, il n'y a plus que toi et moi » renifle-t-il. « Je vais commencer par te réveiller, il faut bien que tu apprécies ce que je vais te faire ! » Il se alors met à la gifler pour la sortir de son obscurité. Sa lèvre se fend immédiatement sous le choc. Après quelques coups, Hermione reprend conscience, sa tête en ébullition.

« Oh, ça y est, la revoilà ! Bienvenue à la petite fête ! » Queudver lui adresse alors un sourire diabolique qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ses intentions.

« Queudver ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes mort !» hurle-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

Hermione ouvre des yeux apeurés, comprenant rapidement la situation. Elle essaie de se reculer, mais est prise aux pièges dans les racines, et l'arbre dans son dos l'empêche de reculer. Elle pousse alors un hurlement, mais Queudver la fait taire d'une gifle violente.

« Allons, ma chère, tu vois bien que nous sommes seuls, toi et moi ! Ton ami Severus va bientôt rejoindre les enfers, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'enverrons le retrouver ! » Et il la frappe de nouveau.

Il se sent excité, puissant face à la jeune femme démunie. Il commence à lui arracher son pull, qui se retrouve rapidement en lambeaux. Il se jette alors sur la chemise qu'Hermione tente de maintenir sur elle coûte que coûte, mais c'est peine perdue. Il ne lui reste désormais que son soutien-gorge, qu'il lui arrache d'une main d'un air triomphant. Il pointe alors son index dont l'ongle long est aiguisé. Queudver s'en sert comme une lame et lézarde les bras d'Hermione, son torse. La vue du sang qui s'écoule semble l'émoustiller encore plus.

 _Macnair ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir fait couler ton sang, j'espère… Il aime profiter du premier sang. Je vais devoir me retenir, dommage ..._ se dit l'horrible bonhomme.

Il se jette sur elle pour la recouvrir de salive, la mordant pour lui arracher des gémissements de douleur. Hermione tente de crier et se débat autant qu'elle le peut, essayant de le repousser, en vain. Elle reçoit un nouveau coup au visage qui propulse sa tête le long du tronc et l'assomme de nouveau. Queudver s'arrête, préférant profiter d'elle en toute conscience. Après tout, il a du temps, pas la peine de se précipiter… Il en profite pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements et la regarde en imaginant comment tirer le plus de plaisir avec elle, son entrejambe réagissant face au délicieux spectacle de ce corps nu et offert.

Pendant ce temps, Snape se hâte vers le château, pensant rattraper Hermione sur le chemin.

 _Hermione, tu vas me rendre fou, petite imbécile ! Ce n'est pas vrai de me retrouver à courir après toi comme un amoureux transi ! Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me refaire une scène comme ça !...Mais bien sûr que tu m'en referas ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ pense-t-il énervé.

Severus est parti en courant de la taverne, soulagé de quitter les yeux d'Abelforth qui lui rappellent trop ceux d'Albus. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir ici avec Hermione, il savait que ça tournerait mal. Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter. Et puis, il n'aurait pas dû boire comme ça. Mais merde, il a quand même le droit de faire les choses comme il l'entend, non ? Il se sent en colère, à la fois contre Hermione mais aussi contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas bu comme ça depuis longtemps. Boire pour boire et être saoul… Ah oui, quelle belle image il a donnée à Hermione. Il n'avait pas de raison de se comporter comme cela. Il a suffit qu'Abelforth lui parle de Mangemorts pour qu'il réagisse comme un diable. Comme s'il pouvait avoir peur de l'un d'eux ! Certes pas ! Mais alors, pourquoi ? Il n'a pas ressenti leur présence, n'a eu aucun soupçon, non, il ne peut pas y en avoir près de l'école, ce n'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas croire qu'il puisse être berné par l'un d'eux, et il ne supporte pas qu'il puisse se tromper, préférant chasser cette idée incongrue.

 _Severus, elle va t'en faire voir… Il faut croire que tu aimes ça. Ah, tu voulais l'entendre rugir, tu as réussi ! Et qui est l'imbécile finalement ? Pauvre idiot que tu es !_ continue-t-il de se dire.

Il a beau se dépêcher, il n'a toujours pas rattrapé la jeune femme.

 _Bon sang, elle doit vraiment être en colère si elle est déjà arrivée au château…_ pense-t-il.

Il redouble de vitesse pour se précipiter dans ses propres appartements. Vides, bien sûr. Il se dirige donc vers ceux d'Hermione, tout aussi vides.

 _Elle a décidé de me le faire payer, c'est ça… Elle va bien voir si je me laisse faire comme ça. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle va faire de moi ce qu'elle veut ? Il faut arrêter de rêver, Miss Granger…_ A cet instant, il croit encore maîtriser la situation.

Il décide d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais là encore, aucune trace d'Hermione.

 _Le lac ! Elle doit être au lac ! Elle a intérêt à y être ! Si elle croit que je vais m'amuser à la chercher partout, elle se met sa baguette dans l'œil !_ se dit-il énervé.

Et il commence à en prendre le chemin quand il tombe sur la directrice qui l'a aperçu.

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour être dans cet état là, vous n'avez pas de cours, il n'y a aucun élève ni professeur pour vous porter sur les nerfs !... Oh !... Serait-ce... Miss Granger ? » s'inquiète-elle.

« Je ne peux décidément rien vous cacher, Minerva ! Cette petite idiote a encore pris la mouche pour des broutilles, et je ne la retrouve nulle part. Je vous jure que quand je vais la retrouver… » Severus a du mal à contenir sa colère. Minerva ne peut accepter cela et tente de le calmer, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Severus, arrêtez ! J'ai bien vu Hermione sur le chemin, mais je ne l'ai pas vue entrer au château. Je l'attendais pour parler avec elle. Etant donné les grands gestes qu'elle faisait de loin, j'ai bien compris qu'une fois encore, vous aviez réussi à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais je vous affirme, Severus, qu'elle n'est pas arrivée au château ! » lui confirme-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Le sang de Severus ne fait qu'un tour. Non, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence… Abelforth qui parle d'hommes noirs qui essaient de se cacher… Hermione qui n'arrive pas...

« Minerva, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais, prévenez les Aurors au plus vite ! Je crains que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à Hermione. Des bruits courent à Pré au Lard que certains Mangemorts traîneraient dans le coin et personne n'a jugé bon de nous avertir de ça ! Personne n'a retenu la leçon ! Dépêchez-vous, Minerva, je retourne voir si je trouve quelque chose sur la route ! »

Severus la plante là, se dépêchant de repartir vers Pré au Lard à la recherche d'indices lui permettant de voir si un malheur est arrivé à la jeune femme.

 _Pas ça, par Merlin, pas ça… Pas elle…_ Severus commence à ressentir cette peur qu'il croyait à jamais disparue. Cette peur de perdre la femme qu'il aime. Severus est désormais très inquiet et a compris que les choses ont mal tourné. Son sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand Minerva lui a dit qu'Hermione n'était pas parvenue au château. Il regarde partout, mais ne trouve rien, rien...

« Où es-tu Hermione ?... Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça ! HERMIONE ! – silence - HERMIOOOOONNNNE ! » crie-t-il. Mais seul le silence lui répond. Un mouvement dans la Forêt Interdite l'interpelle.

« Non, elle ne serait pas allée là-bas toute seule… Mais… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? » Il s'arrête d'un coup. Là, pas de doute, il a vu une silhouette, et ce n'est pas celle, gracile, d'Hermione. Il se précipite, sa baguette à la main, déterminé à en découdre!

Effectivement, Macnair est sorti de l'ombre pour que Snape le voie et vienne à lui.

 _Regardez-le, ce pauvre idiot, il fait exactement ce que je voulais. Allez, viens, Snape, l'heure des explications a sonné…_ se dit Macnair qui renifle l'air, respirant l'odeur de la vengeance à venir.

Snape arrive face à lui à toute vitesse, ne sachant qui il va trouver face à lui.

« Macnair ! Toi ! » Snape est en rage en voyant l'ancien bourreau debout devant lui la baguette à la main.

« Ah, ce cher Severus… Content de me voir ? Non ? Dommage… Moi, je suis très content vois-tu, nous avons quelque chose à régler, toi et moi ! » Macnair s'adresse à Severus d'un ton calme, cachant sa haine profonde pour cet homme qui les avait trahis.

« Macnair, où est-elle ! OU EST-ELLE ! Dis-le-moi où je te tue ! » crache Severus à un Macnair impassible en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

« Vas-y, Severus, tue-moi, ne te gêne pas… Tu parles de ta putain? Oh, tu sais, elle est aussi du goût de notre ami commun… Queudver… Tu vois, elle est en bonne compagnie. Oh, bien sûr, on lui a peut-être fait… Enfin, pas la peine de t'expliquer, tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour te faire comprendre ce qu'on peut faire avec… Elle m'attend, tu sais !» ironise-t-il, d'un air mauvais, cherchant à exacerber la colère de Snape, espérant le déstabiliser.

« Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu d'Hermione, je t'aurai tué avant ! Queudver, cet infâme petit avorton puant est encore en vie ?… VIENS DONC QUEUDVER ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une raclure, viens donc me montrer ce que tu vaux, pourriture ! » s'emporte Severus.

« Allons, Severus, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'amuser un peu. Et puis, toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire, non ? Nous avons notre temps !» A peine a-t-il fini de prononcer sa phrase que Severus pointe sa baguette vers lui en hurlant :

« EXPERLLIARMUS ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, Macnair avait prévu le coup, et évite le sort. Il riposte en hurlant :

« CONFRINGO ! »

Severus lui aussi évite le sortilège de justesse, heureusement pour lui. Des éclairs jaillissent de part et d'autre, chacun des antagonistes cherchant à prendre le dessus. Severus se rapproche de plus en plus de Macnair qui lui résiste trop à son goût. Soudain, la fureur de Snape est telle qu'il n'envisage même plus la magie et court en hurlant vers Macnair trop surpris pour réagir. Severus se jette sur lui et le plaque au sol. Il lui assène un coup de poing, mais Macnair répond d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui oblige Severus à le lâcher sous le coup, le souffle coupé. Macnair en profite pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, et Severus tombe à la renverse. Macnair se rue sur lui, le prenant à la gorge.

« Tu vas mourir, sale traître ! Tu vas mourir, et ta salope aussi ! T'inquiète, je vais bien prendre soin d'elle ! Alors crève ! » Et il sert le cou de Snape, qui n'arrive pas à se dégager.

 _Non, Hermione, ça… ne peut pas…_ Severus pense à Hermione qui a besoin de lui. Il refuse d'abdiquer et se débat autant qu'il peut pour se dégager. Il sent une pierre le long de son corps et s'en empare avant de frapper Macnair au visage. Celui-ci le relâche et Snape se dégage. Macnair comprend désormais qu'il ne lui sera pas aussi facile que ça de tuer Severus. Il le croyait affaibli, et lent, mais il est toujours vif, bien au contraire. Se sachant désormais vulnérable, Macnair transplane à travers les arbres pour échapper à Severus, qui le poursuit. Il repère Macnair et ne le lâche pas. Il lui faut toute son attention pour ne pas le perdre dans le dédale des arbres. Il arrive enfin à sa hauteur et se propulse contre lui, le projetant contre un chêne. Macnair tombe lourdement et se tient prêt à recevoir Severus qui se dirige vers lui en courant.

« ENDOLORIS ! » hurle Macnair.

Snape accuse le coup comme il peut, l'évitant à peine, et perd l'équilibre, en lâchant sa baguette. Macnair n'a pas maintenu le sort et s'apprête à recommencer quand Severus voit sa baguette au sol. Il se jette en avant, l'attrape et crie :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Il a senti toute l'énergie jaillir de son corps, libérant toute sa haine et sa peur de ne pas revoir Hermione en vie. Il jette chaque parcelle de magie dans ce sort mortel qui atteint sa cible sans que celle-ci n'ait le temps de réagir.

Macnair a juste le temps de prendre un air surpris, avant de tomber au sol, mort. Ses yeux ouverts continuent de regarder Severus qui se penche sur lui pour lui cracher dessus.

Il se reprend tout de suite, pensant à Hermione aux prises avec Queudver. Peu importe la douleur de l'endoloris, il n'en a pas cure, il la connaît déjà. Il transplane vers l'endroit où l'attendait Macnair.

« HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! » Un bruit à droite, et il se précipite à toute vitesse. Il parcourt une centaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter et d'écouter à nouveau. Rien… Pas un bruit… Seul son cœur qui bat à tout rompre brise le silence dans ses oreilles.

« HERMIOOONNNNNE !»

La rage le fait exploser et il se remet à courir, encore plus vite, à l'aveugle, espérant être sur le bon chemin. Il sent qu'elle n'est pas loin. Il entend soudain un cri de femme plus loin devant lui, derrière un arbre. Il se lance en avant pour découvrir Queudver recouvrant Hermione de son corps de manière abjecte. Les vêtements d'Hermione sont arrachés, sa peau est pleine de bleus et de griffures sanguinolentes, et un filet rouge s'écoule de sa bouche. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il attrape l'homme, qui n'a même pas pris la peine de se tourner vers lui, par le col et le tire violemment en arrière, le jetant au sol. Il voit le pantalon défait, le sexe tendu de Queudver, et se retourne d'un coup vers la jeune femme qui met ses mains sur sa féminité, en pleurant.

« Hermione, il t'a… ? Il… ? » lui demande-t-il, glacé d'effroi en la voyant dans cet état. Il se rue vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, puis enlève sa cape pour la recouvrir.

« Non, il … n'a pas eu le temps… » pleure-t-elle dans ses bras. Il la tient contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux pendant qu'elle sanglote. Elle tremble contre lui, cherche à se perdre dans ses bras pour se protéger. Il se sent tellement impuissant, et… en COLERE !

Severus se lève doucement puis se retourne vers l'infâme vermine toujours à terre qui n'a pas osé bouger. Il toise Queudver de son air le plus mauvais.

« Eh bien Severus, comme on se retrouve… Dis-moi, elle est bien bonne, Granger. Tu peux bien la partager un peu, hein Severus… » Queudver lâche ses mots dans un sourire sournois, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il sait qu'à jouer comme cela, il va se faire tuer. Macnair n'est pas là, il a compris que Snape l'avait vaincu. C'est son tour à présent. Peu importe, il a eu sa vengeance avec Granger. Il l'a salie. Peut-être pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ça valait le coup quand même.

« Ordure ! Je vais te tuer ! » Il pointe sa baguette vers l'homme à terre, prêt à l'envoyer en enfer, lorsque soudain Harry Potter et d'autres Aurors apparaissent devant lui.

« Non, Snape ! Arrêtez ! » lui crie Harry.

« Oh non, Potter, je vais me charger de lui, définitivement ! Vous arrivez trop tard ! » hurle Severus levant de nouveau sa baguette, prêt à envoyer la pourriture en enfer.

Harry s'interpose alors entre Snape et Queudver, tendant la main en avant pour tenter de le dissuader de lancer son sort.

« Non, Snape, laissez-nous nous occuper de lui ! Je vous promets que vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de lui. Il va aller pourrir à Azkaban, il n'en sortira jamais ! » dit Harry en espérant arriver à convaincre Snape. Ce dernier voit Queudver qui a retrouvé son sourire cynique, et n'a plus que l'envie de le lui effacer à jamais.

« Potter, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de… » commence Severus qui tente de pousser Harry, déterminer à faire payer ses actes à cette vermine qui le regarde en souriant.

 _Il se moque de moi ! Ce petit enfoiré se moque de moi !_ s'emporte Snape dont le sang ne fait qu'un tour. Snape parvient enfin à écarter Harry et s'apprête à achever l'ordure, quand Potter, encore une fois, essaie de l'arrêter avant l'irréparable.

« Professeur, n'utilisez pas votre magie sur lui ! Je ne pourrai pas vous défendre si vous le tuez alors qu'il est sans défense ! »

Snape se retourne vers Harry, haineux, quand il entend cette petite voix stupide lui titiller les oreilles…

« Alors, Snape, on ne peut rien faire contre moi ? Décidément, tu n'as pas de chance… » se moque encore une fois l'avorton.

Cet imbécile de Queudver jubile devant Snape. Il croit que les Aurors le tiennent entre leurs mains et qu'il n'osera rien faire. Snape, haletant, sait qu'il ne pourra pas éteindre sa colère, trop forte, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il jette sa tête en arrière en criant de rage. Il regarde alors Harry d'un air qui fait comprendre à ce dernier que Queudver ne va pas s'en sortir sans mal.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie ? Très bien Potter, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas écouté ! »

Et il se retourne vers Queudver, s'avance vers lui soudainement, avant de lancer son pied entre ses jambes, écrasant d'un coup cette partie de lui qu'il n'est pas prêt d'utiliser avant un bon moment.

 _Oh que c'est bon ces hurlements !_ Ca y est, il se sent enfin soulagé d'avoir pu faire quelque chose. Il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas lui en donner un autre coup, tant qu'il y est. Il se penche vers la chose hurlante, et l'empoigne. Il lève le poing, prêt à le frapper.

« SEVERUS ! ARRETE ! » La voix d'Hermione le stoppe net. « Arrête, je t'en prie. Laisse Harry s'occuper de lui » Les sanglots d'Hermione ramènent Severus à la réalité. Il regarde Queudver, puis Hermione, hésitant encore sur ce qu'il va faire. Puis il baisse le poing lentement, pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision, et rejoint Hermione qu'il a délaissée pour satisfaire sa soif de tuer le salopard à terre. Se retrouver près d'elle si fragile le plonge soudain dans un grand désarroi.

« Hermione, oui… Je vais te ramener… Comment ai-je pu te laisser seule… » Severus se sent dépassé par ce qui vient d'arriver.

« Arrête, ramène-moi chez nous, je ne veux pas rester là… » Severus ressert sa cape autour d'elle, puis la soulève pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Harry, qui ne savait pas que quelque chose se passait entre eux, les regarde d'un air éberlué.

« Potter, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à faire, alors, cessez de nous regarder comme ça ! » crache Severus à Harry.

« Oui monsieur… Je… Nous pouvons la ramener au château, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas… » tente de dire Harry.

« NON POTTER, c'est moi qui la ramène, compris ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires. Rien ne se serait passé si vous aviez fait votre boulot ! Comment ont-ils pu venir jusqu'ici sans que vous ne soyez au courant ? Expliquez-moi Potter, et regardez bien votre amie ! Dites-moi que vous avez fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour éviter ça ! » La fureur se lit dans le regard de Snape. Il tourne alors le dos au groupe et se dirige vers le château, Hermione dans ses bras, qui le sert autant qu'elle le peut. Mille questions se pressent dans sa tête. Il la sent contre lui, ne veut penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle.

« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Je n'ai rien vu venir, je suis inqualifiable. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu vas rester avec moi, je ne te quitterai pas. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi ! » l'implore-t-il. Mais Hermione est trop faible pour lui répondre et se contente de lui faire un signe pour lui dire qu'elle a compris. Il est venu la sauver, il aurait pu ne pas se rendre compte tout de suite de sa disparition, mais elle a compris qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour la rechercher. C'est ce qui l'a empêché de subir des sévices bien plus lourds qu'elle n'a vécus. Elle ne lui dira pas toute la vérité sur ce que Queudver lui a fait. S'il n'a pas eu le temps de la forcer avec son sexe, il a malheureusement eu tout le loisir de le faire avec ses doigts dont les ongles acérés lui ont meurtri les chairs. Non, elle ne lui dira pas, en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que cette blessure ne s'effacera jamais, et les images, les sensations réapparaîtront sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle tremblera encore et toujours en y repensant.

Ils arrivent enfin au château où la directrice, le professeur Flitwick et Mme Pomfresh les attendent.

« Oh mon dieu, Miss Granger ! Comment va-t-elle Severus ? » s'inquiète Minerva en voyant l'état d'Hermione. Mme Pomfresh s'avance pour se faire un avis, mais Severus ne la laisse pas approcher.

« Mal, Minerva. Je m'en occupe. Non, Mme Pomfresh, inutile d'insister, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'Hermione ! » Et il se dirige vers son appartement, là où il pense qu'Hermione se sentira le mieux. Il entre et l'emmène aussitôt sur le lit où il la dépose délicatement.

« Tout va bien Hermione, je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi… » lui dit-il tout bas, d'une voix aussi douce et calme que possible et qui, l'espère-t-il, ne trahit pas l'angoisse qui le tenaille.

« Oui Severus, je sais… » répond Hermione dans un souffle, totalement épuisée. Tellement épuisée qu'elle ne peut pas verser une seule larme.

« Attends, je vais te chercher une potion pour te soulager de ta douleur… » Il se précipite dans son bureau, et revient avec des flacons dans les mains.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté ce qu'il te faut… »Hermione sourit devant cet homme qui vient de lui ramener à peu près tout ce qu'il a comme potions d'apaisement.

« Tu sais, un seul flacon suffira… » dit Hermione tout bas.

« Oui, je sais, je me suis un peu précipité… Tiens, bois ça, ça va agir vite. Je t'amène des onguents pour tes plaies » Il revient et recouvre chaque blessure de cette crème apaisante qui devrait, il l'espère, empêcher des cicatrices d'apparaître.

« Hermione, je… » Severus voudrait parler, dire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrive pas.

« Chut Severus, on verra plus tard… j'ai juste besoin de dormir… Ca va aller Severus… Je suis avec toi, je ne risque plus rien » Elle ferme les yeux. Severus ne lui a rien dit mais il avait ajouté une potion de sommeil dans le flacon afin de la libérer au plus vite de ses souffrances. Maintenant qu'Hermione est calme et endormie, il va s'occuper de ce Potter de malheur ! Il appelle l'Elfe de maison pour lui demander de rester auprès d'Hermione et le prévenir en cas de souci. Dans l'immédiat, il doit faire une chose qui le démange fortement…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pas facile d'être l'amie de Severus quand même…

Merci Aë pour tes petits commentaires ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser les vôtres, je les apprécie beaucoup !

 _\- « Très bien, c'est ça, retourne au Château, j'ai encore besoin d'un verre ou deux ! » aboie-t-il, l'alcool ayant déjà commencé son ouvrage dans son cerveau. Il la fixe en tenant la bouteille, prêt à se resservir, pour la défier encore une fois._ _Saoûlard_ _!_

 _\- Queudver suit son acolyte et regarde les courbes féminines d'Hermione en se pourléchant les_ _babines,_ _loup de Tex Avery... ?_ _Exactement !^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui risque (peut-être) d'être le dernier de cet été, les vacances imposant un autre rythme à tout le monde (et mes enfants demandant une certaine attention même s'ils sont grands déjà). Et si ce ne sont pas les enfants, c'est la famille, merveilleux moments à venir, avant quelques jours en Vendée où je croiserai peut-être certains ou certaines d'entre vous sans le savoir. Je ferai au mieux, je vous le promets ! Mais sachez que j'ai déjà d'autres chapitres en préparation ou déjà écrits mais qui nécessitent que je les travaille encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue de m'amuser à faire vivre Severus et Hermione, vous aurez de leurs nouvelles très bientôt !

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette si belle aventure ! Merci d'avance ! Et bonnes vacances à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir laissé Hermione endormie dans sa chambre, Severus retourne dans le hall où tout le monde, y compris Harry Potter, l'attend. Il se hâte vers celui-ci et l'empoigne par le col avant de le plaquer le long du mur, la rage emplissant chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Putain, mais que faisiez-vous Potter ! Vous deviez faire en sorte qu'aucun Mangemort ne réapparaisse. Vous deviez les traquer ! Mais au lieu de ça, vous les laissez errer où ils le veulent ! Combien d'autres y en a-t-il encore, Potter, hein ? Dites-le moi ! » hurle Severus dont le visage habituellement pâle est désormais totalement rouge de colère. Harry tente en vain de se libérer de l'emprise du professeur , l'avant-bras de celui-ci lui écrasant la gorge et lui bloquant désespérément la respiration. Voyant le visage de Harry commencer à changer de couleur, la directrice réalise très vite que cette fois, Severus ne se contient plus. Elle se jette donc sur le professeur afin d'aider le jeune homme qu'elle voit étouffer pour de bon.

« Severus, lâchez Mr Potter ! » lui crie Minerva qui essaie de faire lâcher le professeur qui tient bon malgré les coups qu'il reçoit de la directrice. « SEVERUS ! Ecoutez-moi ! Je comprends votre colère, et je suis tout aussi fautive que Mr Potter, je n'ai rien anticipé non plus ! Des rumeurs circulaient depuis quelques temps, et je ne vous en ai même pas parlé. Alors, pourquoi ne pas me jeter contre le mur moi aussi ? » Snape la regarde d'un regard qui en dit long sur son envie, et relâche finalement Harry, très lentement, qui s'éloigne rapidement de lui pour éviter un nouvel accès de colère. Il porte la main à son cou devenu douloureux, ressentant toujours la pression du bras de Snape qui le maintenait. Il tousse encore et encore, et cherche à tout prix à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. La directrice s'approche de lui pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

« Ca va, Madame, merci, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il essoufflé en secouant la tête pour la rassurer. Il se tourne alors vers Severus qui de son côté va et vient tel un lion en cage qui attend qu'on lui ouvre pour bondir sur sa proie.

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur, nous aurions dû les repérer, mais ils sont devenus maîtres dans l'art de se cacher, et nous avons toutes les peines du monde à les suivre. Nous les recherchons sans relâche, et nous en avons déjà envoyé un certain nombre à Azkaban. Nous pensions que Macnair était mort depuis longtemps car nous avions retrouvé un corps qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il nous a abusés. Quant à Queudver, il nous a indiqué où trouver des Mangemorts que nous avons pu arrêter. Nous pensions le contrôler… » soupire Harry. Severus, stupéfait, se rapproche d'un coup près de Harry, qui fait aussitôt un pas en arrière, très méfiant.

«Le contrôler ? Pauvre imbécile que vous êtes ! Toujours aussi imbu de votre petite personne, monsieur j'ai-tué-Voldemort-je-suis-le-plus-fort ! Comment avez-vous pu penser maîtriser la situation ? Vous pensiez qu'il suffisait simplement de croire que tout allait bien pour que ce soit le cas ? Vous pouvez être persuadé que partout dans le monde, des sorciers sont prêts à reprendre le siège laissé vacant par Voldemort ! N'avez-vous donc jamais appris ce qui est écrit dans les livres d'Histoire ? Que ce soit dans notre monde ou celui des Moldus, tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement ! Disparaissez et un autre prendra votre place ! » Severus parle en toisant froidement Harry qui n'ose pas faire un geste. « Ceux-là ne sont que les premiers. D'autres voudront aussi se venger, alors vous et votre bande d'incapables, faites votre travail ! Et regardez où vos erreurs ont conduit Hermione ! Allez-vous pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, Potter ? Allez-vous pouvoir lui dire que ce n'est pas votre faute ? J'en doute, Mr Potter ! » dit le professeur qui lance des postillons au visage de Harry en prononçant son nom. Sa fureur ne semble pas pouvoir s'éteindre.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous demander… ? » tente Harry dont les questions fourmillent dans sa tête.

« Quoi, Mr Potter ? Vous osez penser que je vous doive des explications sur quoi que ce soit ? » Severus s'arrête un instant, pensif. « Je vous vois venir… Ce qu'il y a entre Miss Granger et moi ne vous regarde pas. Alors, non, vous ne pouvez pas me demander ! » Il se retourne alors d'un mouvement rapide vers la directrice. « Minerva, il faut que nous parlions ! Tout de suite ! » La voix intransigeante de Snape a claqué dans le hall.

« Oui, Severus, en effet. Allons dans mon bureau. Mr Potter, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Les élèves vont bientôt revenir, merci d'aider Mr Flitwick à les accueillir, tout en restant discret. Je mettrai les professeurs au courant. Faites donc celui qui est de passage et heureux de nous rendre visite.» Et Severus se dirige vers le bureau de la directrice qui tente de le suivre tant sa marche est rapide.

Une fois arrivés, Severus se jette dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de la directrice et se frotte les yeux pour tenter de libérer la pression de la journée.

« Severus, il me semble que vous aussi devez prendre du repos. Nous annulerons vos cours pour le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire, ne vous en faites pas pour cela » dit-elle calmement, jugeant bon de lui permettre de rester auprès d'Hermione pour que chacun d'eux puisse se remettre de ce qui est arrivé. Mais Severus n'entend pas, son cerveau étant encore empli de colère.

« Minerva, je vous préviens que si ce morveux de Potter ne fait pas ce qu'il faut, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Il est inutile de vous dire que je ne compte pas ramener qui que ce soit à Azkaban, avec moi, ce sera du définitif ! » hurle Severus dont la colère n'est pas retombée.

« Je sais Severus, je me doute bien de ce que vous ressentez tout de suite. Mais Mr Potter et ses compagnons font ce qu'ils peuvent, vous le savez très bien. Je suis aussi fautive que lui, nous le sommes tous ! Nous réagirons et ferons ce qui doit être fait, soyez en sûr » Minerva espère arriver à calmer Severus, mais sait que ce n'est pas gagné.

« Je vous jure que si Potter… » reprend Severus d'un ton menaçant.

« STOP, Severus, j'ai compris ! Cessez cela, et calmez-vous! Pensez à Hermione plutôt que de rester en colère ! Vous ne pouvez pas retourner la voir dans votre état, alors, prenez sur vous ! Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose Severus, de quoi s'agit-il ? » reprend Minerva d'une voix qu'elle espère suffisamment ferme pour que Severus cesse enfin de s'énerver.

« Oui… Il faut que nous parlions de ma relation avec Miss Granger. Inutile que je vous fasse un discours, vous savez très bien ce dont je veux parler » Le ton de Severus est redevenu calme d'un coup.

« Bien sûr Severus, je le sais. » répond Minerva qui commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Il y a une chose… Notre fameux contrat… Je ne sais pas si je veux le poursuivre » balbutie-t-il.

« Pourquoi l'interrompe tout de suite ? Vous n'avez pas d'échéance, inutile de vous précipiter. Ne faites rien, Severus, vous verrez plus tard. Vous avez besoin de faire le point sur tout cela et il serait bon que vous en discutiez avec Miss Granger.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ma décision de la prendre avec moi n'était pas honnête, même si bien sûr, elle est et sera toujours la meilleure pour être mon apprentie. Mais depuis le début, je me suis fourvoyé. Franchement Minerva, comment voulez-vous que j'approche une personne comme Hermione ? Je ne pouvais pas lui faire la cour avec des fleurs ! Je suis Severus Snape ! »

Malgré le ton qu'il emploie, Minerva voit surtout les doutes de Severus. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu faire ? Elle trouve amusant de voir Severus se poser autant de questions sur lui-même. S'il n'avait jamais douté auparavant, ce n'est plus le cas depuis le retour de la jeune femme à Poudlard. Il n'a pas été facile pour lui de faire tout ce chemin. Et pourtant, elle voit bien la transformation de l'homme froid et distant qu'elle connaissait en homme avide de trouver une nouvelle façon de vivre, capable d'accepter que quelqu'un puisse vouloir de lui.

« Minerva, j'ai cru l'avoir perdue aujourd'hui. J'ai vécu ça une fois, je refuse de le revivre une autre fois ! » Le regard triste de Severus fait mal à Minerva. Il ne peut tout simplement plus nier ce qui est désormais une évidence : Severus est éperdument… amoureux !

« Oui Severus, c'est vrai, mais vous l'avez sauvée ! Sans vous, elle ne serait peut-être plus parmi nous. Alors, cessez de vous croire fautif de tout cela, et réjouissez-vous de l'avoir toujours auprès de vous. »

Severus paraît très las dans le fauteuil, avachi, ses traits inquiets lui donnant un aspect fragile.

« L'aimez-vous Severus ? » demande soudain Minerva.

Severus lève lentement les yeux vers elle qui voit soudain son visage s'éclairer.

« Bien sur ! C'est une évidence ! Moi, Severus Snape, j'aime Hermione Granger ! Vous vouliez vraiment me l'entendre dire, Minerva…

\- Bien sûr Severus, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux vous entendre prononcer ces mots… Allons, vous pouviez bien faire plaisir à la vieille femme que je suis quand même. » L'atmosphère s'est enfin détendue. La sérénité reprend possession des visages de Minerva et de Severus.

« Et si cela ne suffit pas, sachez que j'ai l'intention de demander à Hermione… de m'épouser ! Pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais lorsque nous serons prêts elle et moi. Voyez où en est arrivé le pitoyable Snape que je suis devenu ! Regardez le projet que j'ai en tête ! Par Merlin, je me demande si je ne dois pas rire de cette situation tellement j'ai l'air stupide de dire tout ça. Voilà, vous êtes satisfaite ?

\- Non Severus, vous n'êtes pas du tout stupide ! Et je vous envie votre situation. Vous avez décidé de saisir votre chance. Combien d'autres ne l'ont pas fait et sont seuls à présent ! Regardez-moi, je n'ai rien d'autre que cette école et le bonheur de m'occuper d'élèves et de professeurs. Alors que vous, vous allez découvrir de nouveaux horizons, des joies que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Oui, je vous envie, assurément… »

Severus sent à cet instant toute la solitude de cette femme qu'il connaît depuis si longtemps. C'est vrai, il aurait tout aussi bien pu continuer à vivre comme il l'avait toujours fait, et resté aussi seul que le sera Minerva pendant le restant de sa vie. Mais c'est terminé. Il ne peut plus continuer son quotidien sans son impétueuse Gryffondor. Il ne sait pas si, de son côté, Hermione en pense autant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a peur. Peur que cet avenir qu'il imagine lui soit refusé par cette femme qui lui a offert ce rêve.

« Ecoutez, nous n'en sommes pas là, elle et moi. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se reconstruire. Et je ne sais même pas si je peux l'aider…

\- Bien sûr, vous avez le temps. Faites-le comprendre à Hermione, qu'elle sache que vous serez là quoi qu'il advienne. Vous savez que ce ne sera pas facile pour elle… Et vous non plus.

\- Oui, je sais, Minerva. Mais moi, ce n'est pas important. C'est elle qui est importante. C'est pour cela que je vais bientôt devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Pas tout de suite car je vais attendre qu'Hermione aille mieux, mais je vais avoir besoin de m'absenter pour faire… Eh bien, quelque chose de personnel. Et il est urgent que je le fasse.

\- Très bien Severus, c'est le moins que je puisse vous accorder. Nous nous occuperons de Miss Granger, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter. Retournez auprès d'elle à présent, et profitez-en pour prendre un peu soins de vous, vous avez une mine épouvantable.

\- Merci Minerva, je vous tiendrai informée » dit Severus en se levant du fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

« Bien sûr, Severus. Nous ne vous attendrons pas au repas de ce soir, je suppose que vous préférez rester chez vous ? » demande la directrice.

« Effectivement. Merci, Minerva »

Severus laisse la directrice seule à ses pensées. Il sait qu'elle va devoir prendre des décisions concernant la sécurité du château.

Il repart, les épaules relâchées d'avoir pu faire part de ses attentes à Minerva. Il arrive en bas de l'escalier quand malheureusement pour lui, il voit quelqu'un qui l'attend dans le couloir, lui amenant la nausée.

« Oh, non, pas vous, Mr Potter... Vous êtes pire que la mouche à ver sur un plat de viande ! Que me voulez-vous encore? » dit-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Le jeune homme s'avance vers lui lentement, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

« M'excusez, monsieur. Je regrette tellement pour ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Et je regrette de ne pas être celui que vous attendiez et de vous avoir déçu, encore une fois » Harry se tient droit devant Snape, mais garde la tête baissée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me décevoir, Mr Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien pour moi ! Votre pauvre excuse ne représente rien à côté de ce qu'a vécu Hermione par votre faute ! Je vous jure que j'aurais pu vous tuer de mes propres mains! » La colère qui avait disparu en Severus a de nouveau jailli. Oh bon sang, qu'il aimerait tordre le coup de ce gamin et en être débarrassé à jamais !

« Je l'ai bien compris monsieur… J'ai aussi compris ce qu'il y a entre vous, et je veux vous dire que si Hermione est heureuse avec vous, alors, ça me va. Je sais que vous vous en moquez, mais je voulais quand même vous le dire » dit-il en relevant la tête et en regardant Snape dans les yeux.

« Je m'en moque totalement, Potter, ça, je vous le confirme ! Pour votre gouverne, sachez qu'Hermione apprécie tout particulièrement de partager mon lit, tout comme moi j'apprécie de la sentir auprès de moi. Et si cela ne vous écœure pas encore assez, apprenez que j'ai l'intention de l'épouser. Oui, je veux faire d'elle Mme Snape. Alors, dégagez de mon chemin, et allez vomir vos tripes! Sur ce, bon vent, Mr Potter! »

Severus plante là Harry abasourdi, et repart retrouver Hermione qui est devenue sa raison de vivre, il le sait désormais. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne ressent désormais plus l'envie de repousser ce sentiment qu'il a au fond de lui : l'amour pour la jeune femme qui lui a redonné définitivement l'envie de vivre sa vie pleinement.

Après plusieurs jours passés dans les appartements de Severus, Hermione se sent enfin assez forte pour retrouver les habitants de l'école. Depuis qu'il l'a ramenée au château, Severus prend soin d'elle chaque jour grâce aux conseils de Mme Pomfresh, la soulageant de ses douleurs et faisant le nécessaire pour favoriser la cicatrisation et atténuer au mieux les marques rouges qui zèbrent sont corps blanc grâce à des onguents puissants qu'il a concoctés.

Il ne la laisse que le temps de ses cours où les malheureux élèves subissent son irritabilité exacerbée sans en comprendre la raison, ne connaissant pas les véritables événements qui se déroulés. Ils sont bien sûrs habitués au caractère colérique et aux phrases acerbes de leur professeur, mais la tension qu'ils ressentent chez lui les rend plus mal à l'aise que jamais et ils sont constamment sur le qui-vive. Les sanctions tombent sur leurs têtes pour les excuses les plus futiles. Une potion bleue pas assez bleue, un bouillonnement trop bruyant, les couteaux qui râpent la table et qui agacent les oreilles de Snape, des yeux de tritons qui ont l'air trop morts. Il va jusqu'à qu'il leur fait tester leurs potions sur eux-mêmes, mais l'affaire est rapidement rapportée à la directrice McGonagall qui intervient aussitôt pour faire cesser cela avant qu'un élève ne soit grièvement blessé. Il y a malheureusement quelques accidents prévisibles, mais le pire se produit quand toute une classe se retrouve à l'infirmerie pour cause de cloques explosives contagieuses, ce qui rend furieuse Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs une vive explication avec le maître des potions qui finit par admettre qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit allé trop loin.

Ils ne savent plus comment se comporter et viennent aux cours en tremblant. Une liste complète d'élèves en retenue a été rédigée par le professeur. Severus réservant tout son temps libre à Hermione, c'est Rusard qui est en charge de les surveiller pendant leurs punitions chaque soir de la semaine. Et vu le nombre d'élèves punis, il y en a pour des semaines avant qu'il ne retrouve une soirée tranquille. Mais son plaisir est comblé à les voir trimer pour nettoyer les marches une à une à la main par exemple, bien plus difficile que les chaudrons à récurer. Une des punitions qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement est celle des portraits. Snape demande aux personnages des portraits de se rendre dans des tableaux qui ne sont pas les leurs et les élèves doivent retrouver leurs bonnes dispositions. Et bien évidemment, il y a toujours des personnages qui aiment jouer des tours et qui se déplacent sans cesse, rendant cette punition très très longue et épuisante, les élèves parcourant des kilomètres avant de parvenir à remettre chacun à sa place. Non, les jours et les nuits ne sont pas de tout repos en ce moment pour les élèves de Poudlard.

Officiellement, Hermione a été contaminée par une potion expérimentale nécessitant de la mettre en quarantaine et soignée par le maître des potions lui-même. Nombreux sont les élèves à demander de ses nouvelles, ce qui la réconforte car elle se sent vraiment appréciée par les jeunes pensionnaires. Bien que Severus soit très attentionné et doux avec elle, elle a néanmoins besoin de s'adresser à une femme pour un sujet délicat dont elle ne peut faire part à Severus, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se tourne vers Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle vient rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour, Hermione, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous avez bien meilleure mine ! Mais vous êtes encore pâle. Reposez-vous, mais sortez aussi profiter des rayons du soleil, il vous redonnera quelques couleurs !

\- Bonjour, Mme Pomfresh. Oui, vous avez raison, je demanderai à Severus de m'accompagner dehors. Mme Pomfresh… En fait, je viens vous voir parce que… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment en parler… C'est difficile, je… » bafouille-t-elle, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet difficile dont elle veut parler avec celle qui est la seule à pouvoir lui apporter son aide.

« Venez là, Hermione, asseyez-vous » lui dit-elle en lui désignant un lit. Quelques élèves sont dans l'infirmerie, aussi place-t-elle un paravent entre eux et jette un sort pour empêcher quiconque se trouvant dans la pièce d'entendre leur conversation.

« Laissez-moi d'abord examiner vos blessures, s'il vous plaît » demande l'infirmière. Hermione ôte son chemisier et se retrouve en soutien-gorge que Mme Pomfresh lui fait également enlever. Elle vérifie consciencieusement chaque blessure une à une, vérifiant qu'aucune infection n'est apparue. Après quelques minutes, elle se redresse satisfaite et sourit à Hermione.

« Severus a fait du bon travail, je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! » lui dit-elle. Hermione lui sourit en retour et se rhabille. Elle reste néanmoins silencieuse, sentant que le moment est venu de lui parler de ce pour quoi elle est réellement venue. L'infirmière sait depuis le début qu'Hermione cache quelque chose, mais a préféré respecter son silence, même si elle se serait de toute façon décidée à lui parler à un moment ou à un autre.

« Hermione… Vous n'avez pas tout dit à Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois comprendre… Avez-vous mal ? » lui demande Mme Pomfresh en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione avant de passer doucement sa main dans son dos pour l'encourager à parler.

« Oui… c'est… très sensible… et douloureux… » confirme Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire depuis le début, Hermione, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable de vous infliger des souffrances inutiles ! » la gronde doucement Mme Pomfresh.

« Je pensais que les potions de Severus suffiraient et que j'oublierais vite, mais j'ai eu tort… » concède Hermione piteusement.

« Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, je vais m'occuper de vous maintenant, ne vous en faites pas. Et, comment… ? » Inutile de faire de longues phrases, Hermione comprend parfaitement ce que veut dire l'infirmière.

« … Ses doigts, ses ongles coupant… Oh mon dieu… » Hermione met ses mains devant ses yeux, comme pour essayer d'enlever les images de sa tête. « Ces griffures que j'ai sur le corps, je les ai aussi… ailleurs… Les potions de Severus calment la douleur, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour… » Mme Pomfresh hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle saisit très bien ce qu'elle veut et la rassure.

« Je comprends, Hermione. J'ai besoin de conseils avant de vous donner quoi que ce soit, je vais voir l'un des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste que je connais pour sa discrétion. J'aurai ce qu'il vous faut tout à l'heure, je vous le ferai savoir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Hermione, Severus est-il au courant ? Vous ne devez pas lui cacher vous savez… » L'infirmière sait que ce qu'elle demande à Hermione est difficile car elle connaît la réaction des victimes de viol qui se renferment sur elles-mêmes et ne veulent surtout pas en faire part à leurs compagnons de peur de voir leurs regards changer sur elles.

« Hermione, je vois bien que vous êtes vraiment… très intime avec Severus. Il y aura bien un moment où il voudra s'approcher de vous, et comment pensez-vous que vous réagirez ? » Elle insiste auprès d'Hermione, pour que celle-ci l'écoute. Une femme dans son cas n'a qu'une envie : ne plus parler de ce qui vient de lui arriver. Et encore moins à son amant. Et en effet, seul le silence lui répond. L'infirmière insiste encore, voyant la jeune femme se replier de plus en plus sur elle-même. Elle lui prend les mains et l'oblige à la regarder.

« Promettez-moi que vous lui parlerez. Vous aurez besoin de vous sentir rassurée, et il n'y a que comme cela que vous y arriverez. Il comprendra et vous aidera à surmonter cela. Je vois bien avec quelle douceur il prend soin de vous, Hermione, il vous aime, ça saute aux yeux. Il mérite bien que vous lui donniez une chance de vous aider. » Cette fois-ci, les mots semblent toucher Hermione qui relève la tête avant de répondre à Mme Pomfresh.

« Vous avez raison… mais… comment voulez-vous que je lui dise… ça… en le regardant dans les yeux ? Il ne me touche pas sauf pour mettre les crèmes sur mes plaies, il a compris combien je continue de sentir les mains de… Queudver… Il ne veut pas que je confonde ce souvenir avec ses mains sur moi. »

Elle lance un regard suppliant à l'infirmière pour qu'elle arrête de la pousser à parler à Severus. Elle ne supporte plus de prononcer le nom de son tortionnaire et sent de la bile remonter dans sa gorge en repensant à son visage qui la regardait avec toute la lubricité possible. Elle sent encore la pression de son corps contre le sien, son odeur pestilentielle, cette odeur d'homme sale, traqué, qui se cachait n'importe où, ne prenant aucun soin de lui-même, avec une sueur acide qui lui piquait les narines. Sans compter la vision de ces ongles tranchants qui lui ont infligé une douleur si intense qu'elle en tremble encore. Elle détourne la tête pour essayer de chasser ses souvenirs mais n'y parvient pas. Tout à coup, elle sent que la nausée se transforme et qu'elle va vomir. L'infirmière le comprend et lui tend aussitôt un récipient dans lequel Hermione peut se soulager. Après quelques spasmes douloureux, Hermione se sent un peu mieux, bien que tremblotante. Elle se redresse tant bien que mal, et respire de façon haletante. L'infirmière lui tend un verre pour qu'elle se rince la bouche, ce qu'elle fait avant de boire un verre d'eau fraîche qui lui fait du bien.

« Merci, Mme Pomfresh, ça va mieux. Je n'ai plus ce poids dans l'estomac, c'est déjà ça…

\- Oui… » dit l'infirmière qui se sent démunie. Que peut-elle faire de plus si ce n'est être là pour l'écouter. « Prenez du temps pour vous remettre, mais ne laissez pas Severus sans savoir, sans comprendre. Ne risquez pas de perdre ce que vous avez à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, sinon, ces bâtards auront gagné ! » Elle n'a pas hésité à user de mots plus crus pour faire réagir Hermione. Cela semble enfin fonctionner.

Hermione n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle s'était retranchée dans sa douleur et sa honte, sans réfléchir à ce que pouvait ressentir Severus. Il n'est pas question de le perdre. Elle lui parlera, mais pas avant que son traitement n'ait soigné ses blessures intérieures.

« Vous avez raison, je vais le faire. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour que rien ne sorte d'ici » lui dit-elle confiante.

« J'étais là pour Severus à chaque fois qu'il rentrait blessé, et je serai là pour vous aussi, vous le savez très bien. » Mme Pomfresh adresse alors un sourire de réconfort à Hermione qui est rassurée désormais, ayant trouvé l'oreille attentive qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Et, vous avez eu à le soigner… souvent ? » Interroge Hermione qui a compris que l'infirmière avait tenu une place plus importante dans la vie de Severus qu'elle le pensait.

« Je pense que vous avez vu ses cicatrices… Inutile que j'ajoute quoi que ce soit... Je suis la seule, à part vous sans doute, à l'avoir vu pleurer… Ca m'arrachait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il devait repartir. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant souffrir. Et Dumbledore qui ne cessait de l'envoyer encore et encore en mission. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler comme cela d'un homme qui n'est plus là et qui a tout fait pour notre école, mais je trouve qu'il a montré une certaine… cruauté envers Severus. Oh oui, il venait le voir pour examiner ses blessures, mais c'était surtout pour être sûr qu'il pourrait repartir au plus vite pour sa prochaine mission et pas pour savoir s'il allait réellement bien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir stopper cette folie, mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ! Et Severus qui disait oui à tout ! Mais ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à me tromper, je voyais sa douleur et sa fatigue bien qu'il me disait qu'il allait bien et que son sort importait peu. J'ai essayé d'en parler au directeur, mais il ne savait que répéter combien ces missions étaient essentielles, et je sais très bien qu'elles l'étaient. Mais Severus n'est qu'un homme, il semblait l'avoir complètement occulté ! Vous lui permettez enfin d'être cet homme tout simplement. C'est pour cela que vous voir ensemble tous les deux revêt une telle importance pour moi. Nul autre homme ne mérite autant d'être heureux que lui à mes yeux, et je vous interdis de lui répéter, je vous préviens! Je l'ai vu se transformer ces derniers temps grâce à vous, et vous-même n'avez jamais paru aussi radieuse que depuis que vous le côtoyez. Ne perdez pas votre temps à vous morfondre sur vos blessures, et dépêchez-vous de vous retrouver. Vous y arriverez, j'en suis certaine ! » Elle achève sa tirade par un franc sourire démontrant toute sa bienveillance.

Hermione se rend compte du lien étroit qui existe entre Severus et l'infirmière, bien au-delà du rapport de blessé à soignante. Elle lui est très reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de lui durant toutes ses années noires et de souffrance. Son regard sur Dumbledore la fait également réfléchir car elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupe pas du bien-être d'autrui. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Severus ne méritait pas cet égard, avec tout ce qu'il a fait. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander quel regard le directeur portait sur le maître des potions et se dit que peut-être, il ne voyait en lui que l'instrument qui permettait à ses plans de se concrétiser, au mépris de sa propre vie. Finalement, elle comprend que Severus avait signé un pacte avec deux diables et que sa vie en était inexorablement le prix.

 _Quelle folie !_ se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Merci pout tout, Mme Pomfresh… » dit Hermione en se levant pour prendre congé.

« Je vous en prie, Hermione. Je vous ferai appeler lorsque j'aurai reçu ce que le médicomage vous aura prescrit. Et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit… » finit-elle, en espérant qu'Hermione l'écoutera. Celle-ci hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la pièce.

Hermione décide de retrouver Ginny qu'elle n'a pas revue depuis son retour dans les appartements de Severus. Elle se rend donc dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle est accueillie par son amie, très inquiète pour elle.

« Hermione ! » dit Ginny en se précipitant vers elle. « Viens, on va plus loin… » lui dit-elle en l'attirant. Elles vont dans la chambre où Ginny demande aux filles présentes de les laisser seules. Elles s'assoient sur le lit de Ginny où celle-ci s'agite nerveusement.

« Hermione, Harry m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé… Ne lui en veux-pas, il se sent coupable tu sais… » tente d'expliquer Ginny.

« Mais non, je ne lui en veux pas, Ginny…» marmonne Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire… » Ginny a pris les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour lui apporter son aide.

« Je vais bien Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Severus fait ce qu'il faut, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer » Son teint pâle indique le contraire à son amie qui ne peut se sentir rassurée.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air, tu sais, ne me mens pas. Harry m'a dit dans quel état il t'a retrouvée… Est-ce que… ?

«Je… » Les larmes apparaissent soudain, incontrôlables. « Il m'a… Pas avec son… Ah, c'est horrible, Ginny, je continue de le sentir partout sur moi… Je sens son odeur tout le temps… Et il m'a… enfoncé… ses doigts… J'ai eu tellement mal, Ginny ! » Son amie veut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Hermione recule.

« Non, Ginny, s'il te plaît… » lui dit Hermione, apeurée.

Ginny se sent désarmée, et ne peut pas comprendre ce que ressent Hermione.

« Hermione, ce n'est que moi, tu ne crains rien ! » tente-elle de lui dire.

« Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas, même toi… » Elle se recroqueville sur le lit, serrant fort ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Et Snape, il te dit quoi ? Tu le repousses aussi ? » Ginny n'ose imaginer les difficultés que son amie rencontre en sa présence. Elle sait que ce n'est pas Mme Pomfresh qui s'occupe des blessures d'Hermione car elle en a parlé avec l'infirmière elle-même qui lui a assuré que son amie était entre les meilleures mains qui soient pour prendre soin d'elle.

« Il m'applique les onguents, et il fait tout pour ne pas m'embarrasser plus qu'il ne le doit. Tous ses gestes ne sont que des gestes de soin, il n'y a aucune attitude équivoque, il me touche le moins possible. Je dors dans le lit et lui, dans le canapé. Nous parlons, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Je voulais retourner chez moi pour ne pas le déranger, mais il préfère que je reste chez lui, il veut que je sois avec lui. Il ne sait pas comment faire avec moi, et je m'en veux, si tu savais… » Ginny voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, mais se contente de poser sa main sur la sienne, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Hermione, c'est toi la victime ! Tu lui as parlé quand même ? » lui demande-t-elle. Hermione se sent agacée par cette question que tout le monde lui pose. Et sans doute lui aurait-elle demandé aussi si c'était elle qui s'était trouvée dans sa situation. Elle se radoucit donc pour répondre à son amie.

« Non, pas encore… Mais, je pense qu'il a compris. Mon dieu, je ne sais plus quoi faire Ginny, je me sens tellement mal ! » Hermione se remet à pleurer, impuissante devant ce qu'elle ressent.

« Parle-lui, je suis sûre que ça t'aidera. Et puis, il a besoin de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Dis-moi… Tu l'aimes ? » Ginny ne savait pas si son amie lui répondrait, ce qu'elle fait pourtant, sans hésitation.

« Oui, Ginny, je l'aime, j'en suis certaine aujourd'hui. Mais, je ne sais pas si lui m'aime aussi ou si ce n'est que de l'attirance au départ, et puis maintenant, de la pitié…

\- Non, mais ça va pas, Hermione ! Tu crois qu'il agit comme ça avec toi juste parce qu'il a pitié ? Tu as toujours refusé de voir les choses, mais là, franchement… Hermione, il t'aime et il doit se sentir coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé et tant que tu ne lui parleras pas, ça n'ira pas mieux pour vous deux ! » lui dit Ginny. Hermione se sent compte qu'elle est effectivement stupide de croire que Severus n'agit comme il le fait que parce qu'il a pitié d'elle et qu'il s'en veut. Ce n'est pas son genre.

« Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre, si tu savais. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me tuer ! » gémit-elle en se revoyant seule dans la forêt interdite avec pour compagnie cet homme qui n'avait que l'envie de la torturer avant de la tuer.

« C'est fini, Hermione, tu ne risques plus rien, Snape te protégera, tu le sais bien. Je crois que personne ne pourra plus t'approcher d'ailleurs tant il est protecteur avec toi. Harry m'a dit que Snape a bien failli le tuer tellement il était en colère après lui. Harry s'en veut tellement d'avoir laissé ces salopards s'approcher de l'école. Il n'ose même pas venir te voir tellement il a honte » Ginny se sent obligée d'expliquer l'attitude de Harry à son amie. Il se sent terriblement responsable de ce qui est arrivé, et elle voudrait qu'Hermione et lui puissent en parler pour essayer d'apaiser la souffrance que chacun ressent.

« Franchement, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui en vouloir… Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à ça. Et puis, je crois que Severus n'a pas fini d'être remonté contre lui, inutile de tenter le diable… Ecoute, je vais voir Severus maintenant, je vais lui demander de m'accompagner dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ca va aller, Ginny, mais laisse-moi du temps, d'accord ?

-Oui… Prends soin de toi, et si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver… » dit la jeune rousse, espérant retrouver rapidement celle qu'elle a toujours connue, pleine de fougue et de vivacité.

« Merci Ginny » Hermione se lève du lit et quitte l'aile des Gryffondor, rassurée de ne plus avoir à répondre aux questions de Ginny.

Dans l'un des couloirs, elle tombe sur Harold, le jeune Serpentard qu'elle a récompensé pour son travail.

« Oh, bonjour, Miss Granger ! Ca y est, vous allez mieux ? » lui demande-t-il avec un joli sourire.

« Bonjour, Harold ! Eh bien, oui, tu vois, je vais mieux, je te remercie ! » lui répond-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je suis bien content ! Dites… C'est vrai que c'est le professeur Snape qui vous a fait ça ? Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver ! » Il a dit cela d'une manière si innocente que cela en fait sourire Hermione.

« Oh mais tu sais, même les meilleurs peuvent faire des erreurs. Mais je te rassure, ton maître de maison n'y est pour rien et au contraire, c'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux. Alors, pas la peine de lui faire la tête, d'accord ? Je te laisse, j'essaie de le retrouver figure-toi. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?

-Eh bien, heu, si… Il est en colère parce qu'il ne vous trouve pas… Il est en train de vous chercher lui aussi… Mais… Il n'est pas facile en ce moment, alors je crois qu'il va vous passer un sacré savon…» dit-il désolé d'être porteur d'une si mauvaise nouvelle, imaginant le professeur hurler sur elle avant de lui infliger il ne sait quelle horrible punition. Hermione, de son côté, sait d'avance qu'elle va devoir lui couper l'herbe sous le pied pour l'empêcher de s'énerver contre elle.

« Oh bon sang… D'accord, merci. Je crois que j'ai tout intérêt à le retrouver très vite avant qu'il n'entre dans une colère noire ! Passe une bonne journée Harold.

\- Merci, Miss, vous aussi ! » Et il se met à courir pour retrouver ses camarades partis sur le terrain de Quidditch.

 _Et après, on dit que les Serpentard sont mauvais comme la peste… J'en connais déjà deux qui pourraient donner des leçons à certains…_ se dit-elle en regardant le jeune Serpentard heureux d'aller jouer à son sport préféré.

Elle repart dans le couloir pour se diriger vers l'entrée du château pour y attendre Severus qui devra bien passer par là à un moment ou à un autre. A peine a-t-elle commencé à avancer qu'une silhouette noire déboule devant elle d'un pas rapide. Et comme à son habitude, elle bien failli lui rentrer dedans.

« Hermione ! Où étais-tu ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, ne me refais pas ça ! » la gronde-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Severus, arrête ça ! Je suis allée à l'infirmerie, c'est tout. Et puis, je devais aller voir Ginny, pour lui dire que je vais bien ! » répond-elle d'une voix tout aussi sèche. Severus se radoucit.

« Oui, d'accord. Après tout, tu as bien le droit d'aller où tu veux… Mais, dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot, mais je m'en moque ! Que t'a-dit Mme Pomfresh ? Tes blessures guérissent bien, il me semble.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi… J'avais besoin de parler … » lui dit-elle.

« Oh !... Oui, bien sûr… Je suis là aussi, tu sais… » dit-il doucement. Il s'est bien rendu compte qu'Hermione esquive toute discussion avec lui depuis leur retour au château. Il voudrait pourtant qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Il souffre de son côté de ce silence, mais il ne l'avouera pas, ce n'est pas lui qui a subi le pire.

« Oui, je le sais… » répond Hermione à l'homme qu'elle sent si inquiet pour elle. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir enfin lui avouer ce qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire. Mais c'est impossible dans l'immédiat, elle ne peut pas. Un long silence s'installe. Hermione n'ose pas le regarder. Severus sait qu'il lui serait très facile de s'insinuer dans son esprit pour voir tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas lui dire, mais il refuse de faire cela. Pas à Hermione.

« Severus, emmène-moi dehors, tu veux bien ? » lui demande-t-elle soudain, ce qui a pour résultat de déclencher un sourire à Severus qui est ravi de son envie de prendre l'air, signe qu'elle va mieux.

« Bien sûr, allons-y. Tu n'as rien sur toi, viens prendre une cape avant de partir » lui dit-il, prévenant.

Elle le regarde, la tendresse se lit dans le visage de cet homme, si fort. Son homme. Soudain, c'est comme si un cadenas se déverrouillait dans son esprit et dans son corps, et elle n'a plus que l'envie de le sentir contre elle, pour ressentir toute sa puissance protectrice.

« Oh Severus, tu me manques ! » Et elle se jette dans ses bras, oubliant soudain sa peur de sentir quelqu'un la serrer. Severus pousse un soupir, enfin elle revient vers lui. Il jette rapidement un œil autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les voit.

« Toi aussi tu me manques ! Mais je comprends. Je ne te brusquerai pas, tu as ma parole »

Il la serre contre lui, son visage dans ses cheveux, ne voulant plus qu'elle s'échappe de son étreinte. L'odeur de sa peau lui tourne la tête, lui rappelant le bonheur qu'il veut tellement retrouver. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais il a un projet important qu'il veut concrétiser dès que possible et a prévu de la laisser seule dans peu de temps. Tout va changer bientôt…

« Allez viens, n'attendons pas que les cafards sortent des classes. Pas question qu'ils voient le professeur des potions dans cette posture ! J'ai une réputation à maintenir, jeune demoiselle ! » dit-il amusé.

Hermione se met à rire. Elle ne peut décidément pas résister à ses sarcasmes qui sont si drôles parfois. Et d'un autre côté, elle aimerait aussi que tout le monde comprenne combien ils sont heureux ensemble. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

« Oh pardon, monsieur, j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez l'homme que j'aime ! Excusez-moi de m'être trompée, vous lui ressemblez tellement ! Aussi laid l'un que l'autre ! »

Severus rit à ses paroles, mais il a surtout entendu qu'il est 'l'homme qu'elle aime'. Cette petite phrase dite par inadvertance vient de lui confirmer que ses projets doivent être réalisés au plus vite. Il partira dès que possible.

« Pas possible de me confondre avec lui, il est bien plus laid que moi, tout de même ! » lui dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Ils partent chercher la cape d'Hermione et vont au bord du lac profiter de la fin de journée et de sa quiétude. A aucun moment il ne l'interroge, se contentant de parler de choses banales. Hermione sait qu'il la laissera venir à lui pour lui parler au moment où elle s'en sentira capable. Elle n'a besoin que d'un peu de temps…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merci encore à ma formidable amie Aë avec qui je passe de très bons moments, bien que trop rares !

 _\- Une des punitions qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement est celle des portraits. Snape demande aux personnages des portraits de se rendre dans des tableaux qui ne sont pas les leurs et_ _les élèves doivent retrouver leurs bonnes dispositions. Et bien évidemment, il y a toujours des personnages qui aiment jouer des tours et qui se déplacent sans cesse, rendant cette punition très très longue et épuisante, les élèves parcourant des kilomètres avant de parvenir à remettre chacun à sa place._ _C'est du pur sadisme O_O_ _Oui, je sais… mais c'est drôle !^^(AndreaPlume)_

 _\- « Oh pardon, monsieur, j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez l'homme que j'aime ! Excusez-moi de m'être trompée, vous lui ressemblez tellement ! Aussi laid l'un que l'autre ! »_ _méchante !_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à vous !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après tout ce temps. Pardon, pardon, j'ai été longue à vous proposer ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

C'est avec joie que je publie ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire celui-ci. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous passerez un bon moment en compagnie de nos amis Severus et Hermione. Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après leur promenade au bord du lac qui a permis à Hermione et Severus de se retrouver dans une quiétude toute relative, Hermione est avertie à son retour au château que Mme Pomfresh veut la voir à l'infirmerie. Elle en connaît la raison et ne tient pas à en informer Severus.

« Severus, je te retrouve chez toi après pour le dîner» lui dit-elle.

« Très bien. J'ai besoin de voir Minerva, on se retrouve tout à l'heure » lui dit-il.

Severus part donc vers le bureau de la directrice, tandis qu'Hermione se dirige vers l'infirmerie où elle retrouve Mme Pomfresh qui l'attend.

« Ah, Hermione. Je viens de recevoir ce dont nous avons parlé » dit l'infirmière. Elle lui tend des boîtes de gélules orange. « Il faudra les introduire en vous deux fois par jour, matin et soir. Le médicomage m'a assurée que vous serez cicatrisée en quelques jours. Vous risquez de ressentir des brûlures, de la gêne, mais, ce n'est que pour peu de temps ! Il vous reste désormais à parler avec Severus. C'est le meilleur remède qui soit, je vous le promets. Ne tardez pas à le faire. Se réparer physiquement est une chose, psychologiquement, c'est primordial. Plus vous attendrez, et plus ce sera difficile. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver ! Je fais partie des murs de cette infirmerie !

-Merci à vous, Mme Pomfresh !

-Je vous en prie, Hermione ! » lui répond l'infirmière qui déjà retourne vers ses malades.

La jeune femme glisse les gélules sous sa cape et retourne dans les appartements de Severus où elle l'attend.

Severus, de son côté, est allé voir la directrice McGonagall pour lui dire qu'il partira dès le lundi suivant, sans savoir à quel moment il reviendra. Il prévoit de partir quelques jours et de revenir dès que possible. La directrice l'interroge, mais n'obtient aucune réponse de sa part. Elle lui a déjà dit que cela ne posera pas de problème, elle l'autorise donc à s'absenter le temps qu'il jugera nécessaire. Après l'avoir remerciée, Snape retourne retrouver Hermione, à qui il doit annoncer qu'il va la quitter pour quelques temps. Il craint sa réaction, mais le fait qu'elle soit sortie prendre l'air aujourd'hui, montre qu'elle a repris le dessus. Et de son côté, il ne veut pas perdre de temps pour mettre en place ses projets.

« Ah, Severus, j'ai déjà demandé à l'Elfe de maison de nous apporter le dîner, il devrait arriver sans tarder » l'informe Hermione.

Severus enlève sa robe et son manteau qu'il jette n'importe comment sur le canapé. Hermione voit qu'il est manifestement éreinté par sa journée.

« Oui, très bien… Je te laisse, je vais me doucher. Les potions d'aujourd'hui m'ont imprégné plus que d'habitude, un imbécile de Serdaigle a trouvé judicieux de mettre un ' ingrédient secret' dans tous les chaudrons en pensant faire rire tout le monde. C'est moi qui ris maintenant ! J'ai demandé à Peeves de s'occuper de lui. Il doit passer deux heures à lui dire toutes les horreurs possibles pendant que ce jeune impertinent devra rester avec un grand sourire impassible tout le temps. Ah il voulait sourire, il va être servi ! » dit-il avec un de ces regards noirs qu'elle reconnaît pour les avoir tellement vus lorsqu'il s'en prenait à Harry et Neville pendant les cours.

« Severus, tu y vas un peu fort quand même ! » le sermonne-t-elle.

« Oh, non, je ne crois pas ! Je pense être assuré qu'il ne recommencera pas ! Bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Et il disparaît dans la salle de bain sans laisser le temps à Hermione de lui répondre. Il n'a absolument pas envie de l'entendre contredire son autorité. C'est lui le professeur des potions, c'est lui qui décide de ce qui doit être fait, un point c'est tout.

Elle met le couvert en attendant son retour, aimant prendre le temps de le faire elle-même plutôt que d'utiliser la magie. L'Elfe de maison arrive après quelques minutes, et Hermione attend Severus qui, décidément, met du temps à revenir.

« Tout va bien Severus ? » s'inquiète-t-elle.

« Oui, oui… » répond-il derrière la porte close.

« Bon… Le dîner est servi, dépêche-toi ! »

Elle se met à table et verse du vin dans leurs verres. Severus sort enfin et la rejoint. Il s'assoit, sans un regard vers elle et commence le repas sans attendre. Hermione ne comprend pas qu'il soit si distant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! » lui dit-elle.

« Mangeons, on parlera après… » répond-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

 _Ouh là, ça ne présage rien de bon…_ s'inquiète Hermione.

Le dîner se déroule, silencieux. Hermione se sent de plus en plus anxieuse. Et Severus qui ne jette même pas un œil vers elle ! Pourtant, tout allait bien tout à l'heure ? Que s'est-il passé avec la directrice pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ? Ce n'est quand même pas parce qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec la punition qu'il a donnée à un élève ? Elle sent monter une angoisse qui lui sert le ventre. Le repas se termine enfin. La table est débarrassée d'un coup de baguette pour ne pas perdre de temps cette fois-ci. Severus l'invite à s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé. Hermione le regarde, l'interrogeant de ses yeux inquiets.

« Bon, écoute… J'ai attendu que tu ailles mieux, et maintenant que c'est le cas, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai une affaire importante à régler et je vais devoir te laisser quelques jours » dit Severus d'un ton posé à Hermione qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Severus va la laisser seule ! Naïvement, elle s'était habituée à sa présence quotidienne et ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il puisse avoir besoin de s'absenter pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et c'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle reçoit la nouvelle de son départ prochain.

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? C'est McGonagall qui t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Personne ne peut le faire à ta place ? » l'interroge-t-elle en espérant le faire changer d'avis.

« Non, ce n'est pas Minerva, c'est moi. Elle ne sait rien, et je ne te dirai rien non plus, tu n'as pas à besoin de connaître les raisons tout de suite… » lui répond-il sans lui laisser l'opportunité de discuter sa décision.

« Quoi ? Ah oui, je vois… Après tout, tu as raison, tu ne me dois rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous formions un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu pars quand ? » lui demande-t-elle irritée par l'attitude très froide de Severus.

« Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tout d'abord, si nous ne sommes pas encore un couple à proprement parler, nous sommes quand même quelque chose, me semble-t-il ou alors, je suis complètement stupide de le croire ! Ensuite, pour te répondre, je pars en début de semaine prochaine. Et ne prends les choses comme ça ! J'ai des choses à faire, qui ne regardent que moi pour le moment, un point c'est tout ! » clame-t-il, regrettant de ne pas encore être capable de s'exprimer autrement qu'autoritairement alors qu'il aurait voulu au contraire la rassurer sur ses intentions. Il voudrait vraiment, mais décidément, il ne sait pas encore le faire…

« Oui, je vois… De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dans ton appartement tout le temps, je vais retourner dans le mien dès ce soir. Je ne te gênerai plus, Severus ! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton lit !» lui dit-elle cinglante.

 _Et la revoilà en colère ! Elle a bien retrouvé un semblant de forme pour parvenir à se mettre dans cet état-là,_ se dit-il en secouant la tête. Severus préfère prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle. Et puis, c'est de sa faute à lui si elle est dans cet état, il ne fait que l'énerver tout le temps avec ses phrases accusatrices, alors que ça vient de lui, il le sait, mais il ne veut pas le reconnaître, préférant croire que c'est uniquement elle qui prend mal les choses.

« Hermione, ça y est, tu recommences… Je ne peux rien te dire, tu le sais ? Bon, d'accord, j'aurais dû te parler autrement. Mais j'ai réellement des choses à faire dont je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment. Tu seras au courant bien assez tôt, d'accord ? Alors, fais-moi confiance, et ne me pose pas de questions. Si ça peut te consoler, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te laisser seule. Mais crois-moi, tu vas vite comprendre » finit-il en baissant enfin d'un ton.

Hermione se calme très vite. De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'énergie de rester en colère après Severus.

« Tu me fatigues, monsieur le professeur… J'en ai marre de tes cachotteries ! » dit-elle faussement boudeuse.

« Et toi, tu n'en as pas, peut-être ? » la contre-t-il.

« Je n'appelle pas ça des cachotteries, Severus… » Elle a parlé d'une vois si basse qu'il l'a à peine entendue.

 _Comment puis-je être aussi stupide !_ se reproche-t-il sévèrement, regrettant amèrement de rappeler à Hermione le douloureux moment auquel elle a survécu. Il se penche alors vers elle et lui prend la main avant de s'adresser à elle d'une voix pleine de repenti.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Tu vois, je suis bien toujours le même imbécile finalement… Écoute, fais comme tu veux quand je ne serai pas là. Si tu veux rester ici, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu as accès à tous mes livres, sauf les livres interdits. Je ne leur jette pas de sort, je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, les élèves trouveront bizarre de te voir entrer dans mes appartements sans que je sois là, alors si tu pouvais être discrète… » lui demande-t-il.

« Je verrai bien, Severus… Ce que tu as à faire est si urgent que ça ? Tu ne peux pas attendre encore ? » tente-elle encore de le convaincre.

« Non, Hermione. Je dois le faire, c'est le bon moment, crois-moi » lui confirme-t-il. Hermione pousse alors un soupir de résignation, sachant que rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

« Bon, très bien. On a encore quelques jours, essayons de les passer sans nous hurler dessus.

\- Ça, ça dépend de toi, jolie sorcière ! » dit-il avant de lui embrasser la main qu'il n'avait pas lâcher.

La soirée se passe finalement au calme. Hermione se couche encore une fois dans le lit, seule, tandis que Severus retrouve de nouveau le canapé. Il réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit sur ce qu'il va faire dès la semaine suivante, et espère que tout fonctionnera pour le mieux. Hermione ne sait pas à quel point son amant est sur le point de changer leurs vies et surtout l'importance que cela a pour lui.

Le lundi arrive très vite, et Severus est prêt à partir. Il sait qu'Hermione ne sera pas bien ces prochains jours, mais il ne veut toujours rien lui dire sur ses projets et ne cède pas malgré ses longs regards suppliants.

« Allons, ne prends pas cet air triste. Rappelle-toi qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ne pas avoir ton professeur de potions te rendait plutôt joyeuse ! Pense que c'est la même chose. Ca va te faire du bien de ne pas m'avoir dans les jambes. A mon retour, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Et puis, c'est l'occasion de vérifier certaines choses, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste… Bon, allez, pars, tu es prêt. Et puis, j'ai vécu sans toi avant. Mais méfie-toi, je pourrais bien reprendre goût à ma vie de célibataire ! » tente-elle de plaisanter.

« On verra ça à mon retour, Hermione… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles te passer de nos délicieuses disputes, tu t'ennuierais…» Il s'approche d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « Je fais au plus vite, je te le promets. Sois sage pendant mon absence !

\- Oui, Professeur ! Et toi aussi ! » lui répond-elle en souriant tristement.

Il sent un pincement au cœur mais lui sourit et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Ça y est, il est parti. Elle est seule. Elle l'entend au loin réprimander un élève qui se trouve là où il ne faut pas…

 _C'est tout lui ça…_ se dit-elle regrettant déjà de ne plus voir sa silhouette.

Elle regarde la pièce autour d'elle et se dit qu'elle ne veut pas retourner dans ses propres appartements où elle n'est finalement pas vraiment chez elle puisque passant plus de temps chez Severus. Elle préfère donc rester dans ce lieu où elle a découvert le bonheur. Elle sent l'odeur masculine de son amant, et ça la rassure. Il faudra juste qu'elle fasse attention pour ses allées et venues. Heureusement, les appartements de Severus communiquent avec la salle de classe. Elle pourra donc passer par là pour entrer ou sortir en fonction des horaires.

Hermione se dirige vers la salle de bain afin de s'insérer une des gélules de Mme Pomfresh. Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle utilise ce traitement, et effectivement, elle se sent beaucoup mieux et s'est rendu compte que les lacérations s'étaient atténuées, à défaut d'avoir encore disparu. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de parler avec Severus avant qu'il parte, mais elle aura bien l'occasion de le faire à son retour. Elle espère surtout retrouver la véritable envie de le sentir contre elle, et de ne plus ressentir de dégoût en pensant à leurs gestes intimes.

Elle se déshabille complètement pour se regarder dans le miroir, affrontant son regard sur elle-même. Les cicatrices sont encore là, bien que plus pâles. Les rougeurs ont presque disparu laissant à la place des lignes rosées, trop nombreuses. Il lui a dit qu'il les voyait à peine. Difficile de le croire. Elle ose poser un doigt et suivre une des zébrures, puis une autre. Elle se concentre sur les sensations que cela lui procure. Elle veut effacer les images de sa torture. Elle refuse que Queudver ait encore prise sur elle. Mais rapidement, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas chasser sa peur. Elle se met à pleurer, elle craint de ne plus jamais pouvoir enlever le visage de son agresseur lorsque Severus la touchera.

 _Merlin, aide-moi, je t'en prie !_ supplie-t-elle.

Elle se rhabille rapidement et décide de ne pas rester seule et choisit de se rendre à la bibliothèque où il y a toujours des élèves et des professeurs.

Cela fait peu de temps que Severus est parti, mais c'est déjà trop pour Hermione. L'avoir auprès d'elle la réconforte, la rend plus forte. Il ne lui donne aucune nouvelle, la laissant dans ses incertitudes. Il pleut aujourd'hui, mais Hermione s'en moque. Elle ne peut pas se sentir plus mal de toute façon. Elle n'a pas envie de la compagnie de Ginny qui lui paraît toujours trop joyeuse, surtout depuis la victoire des Puddlemere United sur les Tchamba. Elle n'est toujours pas redescendue de son petit nuage. Elle a accroché l'autographe que son ami Olivier Dubois lui avait fait sur son fanion dans la pièce commune des Gryffondor et ne cesse de faire remarquer aux autres filles qu'il est vraiment le meilleur capitaine de tous les temps. Hermione ne peut supporter la joie de vivre incontrôlée de son amie. Et elle n'a surtout pas envie de sourire…

Elle est sous les arches de la cour, regardant la pluie tomber lourdement, et s'avance pour sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage. La pluie pénètre sa chevelure dense, et coule le long de son cou. Elle sent l'eau glacée continuer sa course sur son dos, pour finir par imprégner ses vêtements qui lui collent au corps. Le froid ne la fait même pas trembler. L'eau a désormais recouvert l'ensemble de son corps qui lui semble si lourd… Sa peine est tellement grande à cet instant. Soudain, ses larmes viennent, libératrices. Elles se mêlent à la pluie, apportant juste un goût salé dans sa bouche.

 _Severus, où es-tu ?..._ implore-t-elle en levant la tête vers les cieux. Seul le silence lui répond. Elle imagine les notes de musique, cette soirée où ils se sont enfin trouvés…

« Hermione… ? »

Une voix masculine l'appelle derrière elle. Elle se retourne lentement. C'est Harry. Il s'approche d'elle et la couvre de sa veste. Il ne reconnaît pas son amie, cette jeune femme vive et courageuse qu'il a côtoyée pendant tant d'années. Même son visage, émacié, est méconnaissable. Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas appelé ? Il serait venu la voir et la réconforter ! Il craint alors qu'elle ne lui en veuille vraiment, mais rapidement, il voit qu'elle ne réagit même pas à sa présence.

« Hermione… Ne reste pas là…Viens, viens… » Il lui parle avec douceur, et la prend par les épaules pour l'attirer sous les arcades.

« Harry… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demande-t-elle, soudain consciente de la présence de son ami. Ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau qui lui coule sur le visage. Elle ne fait aucun geste pour s'essuyer et c'est Harry qui le fait de ses mains avant de se planter droit devant elle, le visage rempli de honte. Il sert alors les poings pour se donner du courage et se lance.

« Je suis venue te voir, Hermione, enfin. J'aurais voulu le faire plus tôt, mais… je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je suis responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, je ne me le pardonne pas ! Mais tu es mon amie, je ne peux pas te laisser, alors, tant pis. Si tu dois me dire combien tu me détestes, et bien fais-le, crie-le ! Tu peux même me frapper, je le mérite ! Vas-y Hermione, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, vas-y, mais ne te maltraite pas comme tu le fais. Pourquoi rester sous la pluie comme ça ? Tu veux attraper la mort ? » lui dit-il très inquiet.

« Harry… J'aimerais pouvoir te frapper un bon coup, c'est vrai que tu le mérites, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Même pas pour crier… J'ai juste envie de rester là, et attendre que la pluie efface tout ce qui s'est passé… » Elle dit tout cela dans un souffle à peine audible. Harry voit bien qu'Hermione est totalement vidée de toute énergie et qu'il doit l'aider au plus vite.

« Hermione, viens, on va dans ton appartement. Attends, je vais te sécher avant… » Il sort sa baguette et s'apprête à lancer le sort, mais Hermione l'arrête de la main.

« Non, laisse-moi encore sentir le froid, je me sécherai devant le feu » lui répond-elle.

Harry ne sait pas comment se comporter. Il préfère ne pas la contredire, et l'entraîne rapidement à sa suite. Il n'est pas question de la laisser dépérir comme elle semble le vouloir. Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de son appartement qu'il ouvre avant de jeter le sort Incendio pour allumer la cheminée. Il tire une chaise devant celle-ci et fait asseoir Hermione qui ne réagit de nouveau plus. Il ne l'a jamais vue ainsi. Il comprend que ce n'est pas seulement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais aussi le fait que Snape soit parti en la laissant seule, sans explications. Ginny l'a informé du départ du professeur et sur la tristesse qui s'installe de plus en plus chaque jour chez Hermione. S'il avait encore des doutes sur les sentiments qu'elle ressent pour lui, désormais il n'en a plus. Il va chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, et lui apporte. Elle ne le regarde même pas…

« Hermione, il faut te sécher ! S'il te plaît, regarde-moi… » Il se place devant elle, s'accroupit, puis lui prend les mains. « Hermione, laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord ? Attends, on va enlever ton pull, il est trempé » Il empoigne une manche et commence à retirer le bras d'Hermione, ce qui la fait sortir de sa torpeur.

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, je vais l'enlever… » Ce qu'elle fait avec des gestes très lents. Il lui passe alors la serviette par-dessus ses épaules et la frotte vigoureusement pour la réchauffer.

« Tu devrais changer de vêtements, tu ne crois pas ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Oui, oui, attends, j'y vais. Je reviens… » Il la voit disparaître dans sa chambre, traînant les pieds.

 _Mais_ _où est ce Snape ? Bon dieu, il menace de me tuer et la laisse seule comme ça ! Mais c'est moi qui vais le tuer_! se dit Harry en colère.

Il fulmine ainsi contre le professeur pendant les minutes où Hermione se change. Elle revient enfin, après être allée sous l'eau chaude pour reprendre quelques couleurs, et avoir revêtu un peignoir épais et chaud. Elle revient s'asseoir devant la cheminée et regarde les flammes danser devant ses yeux.

« Ça va mieux Hermione ?

\- Oui, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un petit passage à vide. Tu sais, les filles… On est comme ça… » lance-t-elle sans convaincre Harry.

« Non, pas toi, Hermione, tu n'es pas comme ça. Il… Il te manque tant que ça ? » demande-t-il en espérant que son amie se livre un peu.

Hermione le regarde d'un air si triste, il se sent si démuni.

« OK, je suis un idiot… Mais tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » indique-t-il, gêné.

« Et moi, tu crois que je m'y attendais ? Tu ne crois pas que je me suis posé mille questions ? On parle de Snape ! Mais tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai découvert avec lui. On se ressemble tellement lui et moi… Ça semble si évident maintenant… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je… enfin, tu sais, quoi… » Un sourire se dessine alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, rassurant enfin Harry.

« C'est vrai que c'est flagrant… Tu t'illumines quand tu parles de lui. Bon sang, c'est pas facile à avaler quand même. Mais merde, tu as mis ce con de Snape dans ton lit, Hermione ! » lui fait-il remarquer avec une tête qui montre combien l'image le dérange. Cela fait enfin rire Hermione, ce qui soulage Harry.

« Enfin, techniquement, c'est moi qui suis allée dans le sien ! Il va falloir t'habituer, tu sais, ça peut durer quelques temps… » enfonce-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Hermione retrouve d'un coup toute son énergie, avide de comprendre ce que Harry sous-entend.

Harry réalise soudain que Snape lui avait jeté en plein visage son intention d'épouser son amie, mais qu'il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec l'intéressée. Il préfère donc jouer la prudence. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il coupe l'herbe sous le pied du professeur, et là, c'est sûr, le monde ne serait pas assez grand pour échapper à sa furie.

« Il m'a bien prévenu que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans ce qui se passe entre vous deux, et que je ne pourrai pas empêcher quoi que ce soit. Et crois-moi, il ne rigolait pas quand il me l'a dit. Je crois que même Voldemort ne m'a jamais fait aussi peur ! » Sa tentative de plaisanterie parvient à redonner un franc sourire à Hermione.

« Ah oui, quand même ! Il doit quand même avoir quelques sentiments pour moi alors… » dit-elle pensive.

« Pourquoi, il ne te le dit pas ? » demande Harry étonné.

« Harry, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est Snape ! Bien sûr qu'il ne me le dit pas ! Tu le vois me faire une déclaration d'amour, franchement ? » lui fait remarquer Hermione.

Effectivement, il lui est plutôt difficile d'imaginer le professeur faire la cour à Hermione un bouquet de fleurs à la main avec des tirades de jeune amoureux. Non, c'est juste… pas possible, pas à ce point là ! Par contre, il le voit bien être direct avec son amie et elle a l'air d'aimer ça puisqu'elle a cédé à ses avances et se languit de lui. Quand il pense que lui et elle…

 _Merde ! Hermione avec Snape… merde, merde, merde !_ pense Harry qui décidément n'arrive toujours pas à les imaginer ensemble.

« Hermione, arrête de dire des choses aussi dégoutantes, s'il te plaît ! Tu veux vraiment que je vomisse là tout de suite ? » lui demande-t-il avec un air faussement dégoûté.

Ils rient ainsi un bon moment, se moquant de leur ancien professeur, comme ils l'ont fait pendant des années.

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Hermione. Je repense souvent à toutes ces choses que nous avons faites. C'est dingue comme le temps est passé vite. Regarde-toi, tu es si… femme ! » lui dit-il en la désignant de la main.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Et toi, tu t'es regardé ces derniers temps ? Tu ne crois pas que toi aussi tu es devenu un homme, Mr Potter ? Tu as même quelques poils au menton !

\- Ah, tu as remarqué mon nouveau look ? Pas mal, non ? » Il se frotte les joues et le menton où se trouve une barbe de trois jours savamment taillée.

« Pas mal, pas mal, c'est vrai !... » Elle retrouve soudain son sérieux. « Merci, Harry…

\- C'est normal Hermione. Tu veux que j'essaie de le retrouver... ? » lui propose-t-il.

« Non. Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance. Je dois attendre, c'est tout.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai été heureux de passer un moment avec toi. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, surtout si Snape est dans les parages. Je tiens à ma vie ! » dit-il en jouant l'apeuré. Une fois encore, Hermione lui offre un beau sourire qui le rassure.

« Je lui parlerai, Harry, il comprendra, et s'il ne m'écoute pas, je trouverai un moyen de lui faire entendre raison ! Je pense avoir des arguments pour l'aider à prendre la bonne décision… » dit-elle en éclatant de rire en imaginant déjà tous ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir pour le faire craquer.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au Terrier au lieu de rester seule ici? Les parents de Ron s'inquiètent pour toi. Et tu connais sa mère, elle n'attend que ta venue pour prendre soin de sa petite Hermione adorée ! Fais-moi plaisir, et dis-moi que tu vas y aller… » l'implore-t-il.

« Oui, tu as raison. Aller là-bas me permettra de me changer les idées. Et puis, me faire chouchouter par Molly me plaît bien … » accorde-t-elle au grand soulagement de Harry qui sait que son amie sera entre de bonnes mains. Elle a besoin de la chaleur de cette famille qui l'a adoptée.

Il se lève et s'apprête à partir.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, Hermione.

\- Oui, d'accord » dit-elle en se levant à son tour. « A bientôt Harry. Merci d'être là pour moi …

\- Toujours, Hermione ! A bientôt… » Et il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. « Prends soin de toi ! Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, Harry, c'est promis… »

Il sort de la pièce après un dernier salut de la main. Hermione se trouve de nouveau seule, mais ne se sent plus triste. La venue de Harry lui a apporté la bouffée d'air dont elle avait besoin. Son esprit s'envole néanmoins rejoindre Severus, où qu'il soit…

Sa décision est prise, Harry a raison : elle va aller rejoindre la famille Weasley au Terrier. Pourquoi rester ici à se morfondre ? Elle ne veut pas que Severus revienne et la découvre dans cet état. Et puis, elle pourra parler avec Molly qui a toujours eu une oreille attentive avec elle. Elle se lève et va s'habiller pour aller voir la directrice et l'informer de ses projets.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au bureau de Minerva, elle ne cesse de se répéter qu'elle ne peut plus se laisser aller comme ça. Harry a raison, elle doit reprendre les choses en main et redevenir elle-même. Et Molly l'aidera, elle en est sûre. Elle est devenue comme une seconde mère, et elle en est très proche.

« Bonjour Miss Granger ! Quelle tête affreuse vous avez ! »

Hermione est pour le moins surprise de l'accueil de la directrice. Elle porte la main à ses cheveux, étonnée que son air trahisse encore son chagrin, alors qu'elle pensait avoir repris sa contenance.

« Bonjour, Mme McGonagall. Heu, oui, je crois que je pourrais avoir une meilleure tête, je fais ce que je peux… » tente-t-elle de s'excuser.

« Bien sûr, ma chère. Oh, pardonnez-moi, je parle toujours avec trop de franchise, vous le savez bien ! Et puis, ce n'est pas si catastrophique, rassurez-vous !

\- D'accord, si vous le dites… » acquiesce-t-elle, peu convaincue par la tentative de la directrice pour la rassurer.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, comment allez-vous, Hermione ? » demande la directrice.

« Je me remets, doucement. Physiquement, ça va mieux, mais moralement...

\- Je vois… » dit McGonagall qui comprend que c'est l'absence de Severus qui perturbe la jeune femme plus que tout aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris son empressement à vouloir partir et laisser la jeune femme seule si vite. Mais s'il a pris cette décision, c'est que la raison doit vraiment être importante, et elle a bien saisi qu'il était inutile de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Cette tête de mule ne lui aurait jamais rien dit de toute façon.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de nouvelles à vous apporter concernant Severus, je suis navrée.

\- Oh, je m'en doute. Il est comme ça, je dois faire avec ou partir… » dit-elle pensive.

« Ne parlez pas comme ça, Severus est beaucoup de choses, mais étrangement, il se bonifie avec vous. Je suis persuadée qu'il agit pour votre bien à tous les deux, même s'il est… maladroit dans sa façon de le faire. On ne peut pas demander à un homme qui a rejeté tout le monde pendant toute une vie de se transformer et devenir un homme parfait ! C'est un crapaud et vous aurez beau l'embrasser, il ne deviendra jamais le prince idéal ! Mais vous aimez les animaux, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger plus que ça ! » dit-elle avec humour ce qui fait éclater de rire Hermione.

« Severus, un crapaud ? Je crois que je vais garder cette image en tête ! Quant à devenir un vrai prince, je ne veux pas, je m'ennuierais… Non, je veux qu'il reste lui, mais qu'il m'intègre dans sa vie. Nous nous transformerons à deux. Et si je dois devenir grenouille pour rester avec lui, je le ferai ! » continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Bon, nous aurons donc un couple de batraciens à l'école, ça nous changera ! Dites-moi Hermione, vous êtes venue me voir pour une bonne raison, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demande la directrice.

« En fait, je suis venue pour vous dire que je voudrais passer quelques jours chez les Weasley, si vous le voulez bien. De toute façon, je ne suis bonne à rien en ce moment…

\- Bien sûr, ma chère ! Il était temps que vous vous décidiez enfin à retrouver le monde des vivants ! Ça fait des jours que vous vous cloîtrez et que vous vous morfondez ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Allez, ne perdez pas de temps, et allez retrouver les Weasley, ils seront tellement heureux de vous avoir avec eux. Et cessez de penser à Severus. Il reviendra quand il aura fini ce qu'il a à faire… quoi que ce soit ! » dit-elle dans un mouvement de main.

« Merci, Mme la directrice. Je prends quelques affaires, et j'y vais. Pouvez-vous prévenir Mme Pomfresh de mon départ ? Elle s'attend à ce que j'aille la voir bientôt.

\- Bien sûr. Allez, vous devriez déjà être partie! » la presse-t-elle.

« Merci, j'en ai besoin. Si Severus revient avant moi, pourrez-vous lui dire où je me trouve, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien évidemment Hermione, comptez sur moi. Allez, partez maintenant ou faut-il que je vous jette dehors ?

\- Non, non, je pars tout de suite! Merci encore ! Au revoir, Mme la directrice » dit Hermione ravie de se changer les idées pendant les prochains jours.

Hermione retourne hâtivement dans sa chambre. Harry a eu raison de venir et l'inciter à aller chez les Weasley. Elle n'y a même pas pensé elle-même, enfermée dans sa solitude. Nul doute que Molly saura la remonter avec son énergie communicative. Rien que de penser à cette femme si débordante de vie, elle se sent déjà mieux.

Après avoir préparé rapidement quelques affaires, Hermione se dirige vers la cheminée, pressée désormais d'aller au Terrier pour retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer où elle se sait aimer. Elle jette la poudre de cheminette en criant sa destination et la voilà arrivée dans la maison des Weasley, qu'ils ont reconstruite tous ensemble après que Bellatrix l'ait en partie incendiée.

Elle a toujours eu une certaine admiration pour cette grande famille unie. Malgré tous les déboires et les peines qu'ils ont connus, ils ont toujours su aller de l'avant, sans jamais abandonner. Arthur et Molly ont relevé la tête après chaque moment douloureux, elle les admire pour cela. Quand ils ont perdu Fred, Molly a sombré pendant un moment, mais entourée de son mari et de ses enfants, elle a su relever la tête, et est redevenue la fière et forte Molly qu'elle a toujours connue. C'est pour cela qu'elle sait qu'elle est la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Et puis, elle a besoin de parler de sa relation avec Severus avec elle. Pour avoir son assentiment ? Peut-être. Comme une fille l'attend de sa mère qu'elle n'a plus…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merci encore de lire ma petite histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des petits commentaires. Je vous répondrai sans faute !

Et merci encore à toi Aë !

« Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tout d'abord, si nous ne sommes pas encore un couple à proprement parler, nous sommes quand même quelque chose, me semble-t-il ! Je pars en début de semaine prochaine. Et ne prends les choses comme ça ! J'ai des choses à faire, qui ne regardent que moi pour le moment, un point c'est tout ! » _sale con !_

\- « Harry, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est Snape ! Bien sûr qu'il ne me le dit pas ! Tu le vois me faire une déclaration d'amour, franchement ? » lui fait remarquer Hermione. _C'te crétin -_- Ouais…. ! C'est comme ça que je l'aime et qu'il me fait rire !^^_

\- « Hermione, arrête de dire des choses aussi dégoutantes, s'il te plaît ! Tu veux vraiment que je vomisse là tout de suite ? » lui demande-t-il avec un air faussement dégoûté _._ _Faussement, faussement... exagérément plutôt XD_

\- Ah, tu as remarqué mon nouveau look ? Pas mal, non ? » Il se frotte les joues et le menton où se trouve une barbe de trois jours savamment taillée. _XD .fr/search?q=daniel+radcliffe &client=firefox-b&dcr=0&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjGptGMi4XXAhVKchQKHeULBrIQ_AUICygC&biw=1366&bih=659#imgrc=Juim4n6cfbCCJM:_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ah, désolée, j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit, effacé, réécrit plusieurs fois. Il s'en est passé des choses avant d'en arriver au texte qui va suivre. J'ai aussi été influencée par un échange de message que j'ai eu avec l'une d'entre vous, à savoir Blackbanshee, que je remercie de m'avoir donné à réfléchir sur différents sujets.

Je pense aussi à Claire, que j'apprécie particulièrement, qui se souviendra d'un moment vécu ensemble, le premier d'ailleurs! Alors, petite dédicace à toi ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Hermione ! Enfin te voilà ! » dit Molly qui se jette sur la jeune femme qui vient d'apparaître dans sa maison et la prend dans ses bras, la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Molly, Molly, je ne peux plus… respirer… » dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

« Oh pardon, ma chérie !» Et Molly desserre son étreinte laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venue ! Je t'attendais depuis un petit moment, tu sais ? J'ai appris ce qui t'est arrivé, ma pauvre chérie… Je voulais venir te voir mais Arthur m'en a empêchée, il a eu raison pour une fois. Comment vas-tu ? Viens t'asseoir, et raconte-moi un peu où tu en es ! »

Hermione sourit en regardant Molly, fidèle à elle-même, débitant toujours un flot de paroles qu'il est inutile de vouloir interrompre, c'est impossible !

« Bonjour Molly. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir. J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, mais… je ne pouvais pas… » Hermione baisse les yeux, sentant sa tristesse revenir, mais ne voulant pas se laisser déborder par elle à peine arrivée.

« Non, Hermione, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave. Donne-moi ton sac, on le montera plus tard. Viens, raconte-moi… »

Elle dépose les affaires de la jeune femme dans un coin et lui désigne les chaises. Les deux femmes s'assoient, et Molly prend les mains d'Hermione qui ne sait par où commencer.

« Attends, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Ca te dirait un peu de thé ? » Aë : Molly parle comme Ginny... ? ^^' Molly se lève pour aller chercher des tasses et la bouilloire, donnant ainsi un peu de répit à Hermione. Elle dépose des sachets de thé dans la bouilloire, libérant les odeurs apaisantes des herbes et des épices qui infusent lentement.

Hermione remarque la table pleine de plats et d'ingrédients de toutes sortes et sourit à l'idée d'imaginer Molly cuisinant quelque plat de son imagination. En effet, depuis toutes ces années où elle vient régulièrement chez les Weasley, elle a participé aux dégustations des plats qu'elle a concoctés, la plupart du temps savoureux, mais parfois très hasardeux, trop même et, il faut bien l'avouer, quelques fois immangeables. Mais cette fois, ce qu'elle voit laisse présumer qu'aujourd'hui elle devrait apprécier ce qu'elle va lui proposer. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Molly verse le breuvage dans les tasses. Hermione approche la sienne vers elle et reconnaît le parfum de la cannelle.

« Arthur a entendu parler d'une recette de gâteau moldu que j'ai essayée. Ca n'a pas été simple de trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait, je n'y comprends rien aux recettes et aux mots qu'utilisent les moldus, mais quand on sait préparer des potions magiques, il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer devant une recette de cuisine! Ca s'appelle du Tiramisu. Tu connais ? Nous n'y avons pas encore goûté, j'attendais qu'Arthur revienne du Ministère, mais maintenant que tu es là, j'en profiterais bien… » dit Molly d'un air gourmand. Cela amuse Hermione de voir la femme agir comme une petite fille devant des sucreries. Aë : Le tiramisu ! Je m'en serais pas souvenue si tu ne l'avais pas écrit hihi ^^ J'avais fait un tiramisu maison lorsqu'on s'est rencontrées ^^

« Oui, je connais bien Molly. J'en veux bien, avec plaisir !

\- Ah, merci ! » dit Molly d'un air soulagé. « Je t'avoue que j'ai envie d'en prendre un morceau depuis un petit moment, je suis heureuse que tu m'en donnes l'occasion ! » Et elle repart chercher le plat ainsi que des assiettes et des cuillères. Elle se retourne et fait un geste rapide de sa baguette, activant soudain une éponge qui se met à frotter les plats qui lui ont servi à préparer le gâteau. Hermione a toujours aimé l'animation qui règne dans la maison des Weasley. Elle sert une part généreuse à Hermione avant de s'en prendre également une belle part, la regardant de ses yeux gourmands, salivant d'avance. Aë : Je suis... une Molly bis ? ^^'

« Comme dirait un certain sorcier que nous connaissons, la cuisine, c'est comme les potions. Si on suit à la lettre les instructions, on obtient toujours satisfaction ! »

Molly ne se rend pas compte que cette allusion au professeur Snape ravive la douleur de son absence à Hermione. Elle ne veut néanmoins pas le montrer et enchaîne sur le même ton enjoué que Molly.

« Oh, non, Molly, vous ne pouviez pas laisser le professeur Snape en dehors de tout ça ? Vous voulez me couper l'appétit ? » dit Hermione en essayant de rire du mieux qu'elle le peut. Molly enfonce sa cuillère dans le gâteau moelleux à souhait, avant de la porter avidement à sa bouche.

« Hum, Merlin… On a beau dire, ces Moldus savent ce qui est bon ! »

Hermione éclate de rire en voyant le visage de Molly qui ne reflète que béatitude et bonheur.

« Oh oui, Molly ! Ca, vous pouvez le dire ! » Et Hermione se met elle aussi à déguster le savoureux gâteau qui lui apporte la bonne humeur qui lui a tant manquée ces derniers jours. Elles passent ainsi un bon moment à rire, ne parlant que de choses très futiles, se laissant encore le temps de profiter du plaisir de se retrouver ensemble.

Après ce petit intermède régénérant, Molly espère qu'Hermione va pouvoir se libérer de toute sa tension intérieure. Elle la regarde avec son sourire maternel qui fait comprendre à Hermione que le moment est venu de parler sérieusement. Elle est venue pour ça, mais qu'il est difficile de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé. Rien que d'y penser, elle a sa gorge qui se serre et sent sur son corps les mains qui l'ont outragée. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Son intimité se contracte comme pour ne pas revivre une nouvelle fois l'attaque qu'elle a subie. Hermione ramène malgré elle ses bras contre sa poitrine et referme ses jambes. Molly pose sa main sur l'un des bras d'Hermione et le descend, forçant la jeune femme à se découvrir pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'ici, elle ne risque rien.

« Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire aujourd'hui. Si tu veux attendre…

\- Non, Molly, je suis venue pour ça, vous le savez bien. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas facile… J'en ai des nausées…» explique Hermione angoissée.

« Oui, bien sûr. Prends ton temps… » Molly décide de changer de conversation afin de la mettre à l'aise. Du moins le croit-elle.

« Oh, au fait, Ginny m'a dit que Severus t'a prise comme apprentie ? C'est formidable Hermione ! Tu dois être heureuse ! Enfin, bon, c'est Severus… C'est un grand sorcier… Mais aussi un idiot, et je dirais même un être immonde, mais un grand sorcier. Après, va savoir ce qu'il peut encore nous cacher derrière son visage glacial. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire, et encore moins rire… Brrrr, quel homme abject !» termine-t-elle en grimaçant, semblant prise de frissons. Aë : epic fail !

Elle a voulu détourner les pensées d'Hermione en lui parlant d'une chose qu'elle pense anodine, mais au contraire, ces derniers mots ne rassurent pas Hermione qui se doute de toute façon que sa relation avec Severus ne sera pas accueillie avec chaleur. Elle craint d'ailleurs le pire lorsqu'elle l'apprendra à Molly.

« Tu apprécies ce qu'il a commencé à t'enseigner ? » l'interroge Molly décidée à rester enjouée pour détendre Hermione le mieux qu'elle le peut. Aë : Coup double ^^

« Eh bien, en fait, nous n'en sommes encore qu'au début. Et il m'a déjà beaucoup surprise, je peux vous le dire. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça ira, je m'attends à tout avec lui…

\- Oui, je te comprends, il est capable du meilleur comme du pire, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, surtout du pire je dirais, mais tu le connais depuis si longtemps, tu sauras bien gérer son fichu caractère, je te fais confiance ! » répond Molly en tapotant le bras d'Hermione pour la rassurer, tout en conservant son sourire bienveillant.

Hermione a bien évidemment beaucoup plus en tête que son apprentissage, qui est désormais passé au second plan, elle s'en rend compte maintenant. Minerva a raison sur un point : avoir une relation avec quelqu'un nuit à l'apprentissage, encore plus si la personne concernée est le maître lui-même.

Hermione se souvient de la remarque de la directrice qui lui a dit qu'elle pouvait abandonner la première année. Elle est étonnée que cette idée lui vienne à l'esprit. A-t-elle perdu son envie d'apprendre ? Pas tout à fait, mais elle n'en ressent plus la nécessité absolue. Autre chose a pris sa place… L'envie d'avoir une vie différente, de s'imaginer avec un homme, avoir une famille… Cette idée ne l'a jamais effleurée auparavant. Non, la réussite de sa vie professionnelle lui a toujours paru primordiale et le reste secondaire voire inutile. Mais son agression l'a secouée et de nombreuses peurs qu'elle ne se connaissait pas sont apparues. Une pensée s'est installée en elle : elle ne veut pas finir sa vie seule. Dans la Forêt Interdite, la pensée de disparaître sans revoir Severus a été insupportable. Et elle a espéré qu'il en était de même pour lui, elle a même ressenti un certain réconfort à l'idée de l'imaginer en train de pleurer pour elle car il l'aimait. Cela semble idiot, mais dans ces moments-là, on se raccroche à n'importe quoi. D'une certaine manière, c'est cet instant précis qui lui a vraiment fait comprendre la force de ses sentiments car plus que de mourir, c'est le risque de ne jamais revoir le sorcier qui lui a fait mal. Elle espérait être sauvée bien sûr, mais avoir pour dernière vision le visage de son agresseur était juste insupportable !

Depuis qu'elle a entamé sa relation avec Severus, elle se sent enfin femme, et non plus simplement une ancienne étudiante sans situation ou une guerrière comme elle l'a été malgré elle. Doit-elle continuer de laisser sa raison mener la danse ou doit-elle céder à la pression de son cœur ? Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas… Oui, c'est bien cela le problème…

 _Hermione Granger, arrête de te poser toutes ces questions stupides ! Tu ne peux pas profiter de la vie sans vouloir tout comprendre ! Idiote que tu es !_ s'invective la jeune femme.

Elle sait qu'elle est ridicule de ne pas être capable de vivre les choses simplement. Mais elle n'y arrive pas ! C'est malheureusement ça être Hermione Granger. Etre suffisamment intelligente pour trouver des solutions à des problèmes incroyablement difficiles, mais ne pas être capable de faire des choix pour sa propre vie sans raisonner des semaines voire des mois, ou même jamais ! Elle pousse un soupir et secoue la tête, tentant de chasser ses incertitudes perpétuelles.

Elle regarde la femme devant elle, qui a choisi d'épouser Arthur, d'avoir tous ses enfants et de rester chez elle pour s'occuper d'eux. Elle n'a pas l'air de regretter sa vie. Au contraire, elle referait certainement les mêmes choix de vie. Ce n'est bien sûr pas du tout le genre de vie qu'elle souhaite. Pas question de rester à la maison, à faire le ménage, à s'occuper de sa progéniture, en attendant que son homme revienne pour le dîner ! Mais désormais, elle ne peut imaginer son quotidien sans la présence de celui qui a tellement bouleversé sa vie. Elle n'a même pas encore abordé le sujet d'une éventuelle vraie vie commune avec lui. Il ne lui a même pas dit qu'il l'aimait… Elle non plus d'ailleurs…

Molly voit qu'Hermione est plongée dans ses pensées et elle sent que ce n'est pas sa mésaventure qui préoccupe son esprit. Ginny l'a déjà prévenue qu'Hermione a vécu de grands changements dans sa vie, en tant que femme, et elle a bien compris les allusions de sa fille, s'attendant à l'annonce d'un jeune prétendant. Mais Hermione est-elle prête à lui parler de sa vie sentimentale? Pour le moment, elle voudrait que la jeune femme aborde le sujet de son agression, car elle se doute qu'elle a besoin d'extérioriser ce qui s'est passé. Elle décide donc d'aborder directement le sujet, comme à son habitude, tout en prenant des précautions afin de ne pas la heurter.

« Hermione… Je sais que ce ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux rien changer à ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ça te soulagera, tu sais » dit-elle pour l'encourager.

Hermione prend une grande respiration et se met alors à raconter son calvaire à cette femme dont la gentillesse l'enveloppe et la réconforte.

« Nous étions partis à la Taverne de la Tête de Sanglier pour nous détendre un peu…

\- Nous ? Tu étais avec qui ? » demande Molly surprise, personne ne lui ayant vraiment donné de détails sur ce qui s'est passé.

« Avec Severus… Enfin, avec le professeur Snape… Et comme d'habitude, ça a mal tourné et nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai décidé de revenir au château, seule… » Hermione s'est exprimée sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Molly a saisi tout de suite ce que ce 'nous' et ce 'Severus' signifient. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être devin pour comprendre certaines choses. Et puis Hermione a toujours été une jeune femme pleine de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et ressent désormais un grand malaise en regardant la jeune sorcière. Aë : Après le sucre qu'elle a cassé sur le dos de Severus... Mais pour le moment, elle veut montrer à Hermione qu'elle est là pour elle en l'écoutant.

« ... Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi, j'étais trop en colère… Vous savez comment je suis quand je suis en colère ? » poursuit Hermione secouant sa tête comme pour s'excuser.

« Oui, je sais bien ! » répond Molly, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire connaissant tellement le volcan que peut être Hermione, et les dégâts qu'elle peut faire en explosant. Aë : J'imagine Hermione en volcan... Les cheveux sont la lave... ? Ou la fumée... ?

« Macnair et Queudver en ont profité pour m'attraper. Je me souviens qu'on m'a tirée en arrière et après, le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans la Forêt Interdite près d'un arbre, avec... avec… Queudver qui me regardait avec des yeux… pervers… horribles… Je me souviens que j'avais mal. Je crois qu'il m'a frappée pour me réveiller. Et puis tout à coup, il est devenu comme fou et j'ai vite compris ses intentions… Il a… arraché mes vêtements. Je ne pouvais rien faire Molly, je vous jure ! » Hermione avait crié ces derniers mots en attrapant les avants bras de Molly et en la serrant très fort. Comme si Molly pouvait croire qu'elle s'était laissée faire !

« Je le sais, Hermione! » lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux. « Bien sûr que tu as résisté, je le sais, tout le monde le sait ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, sois-en sûre ! » dit-elle fermement à Hermione pour la convaincre.

« Oh, Molly, c'était horrible ! J'étais comme tétanisée. Je n'avais plus ma baguette, j'étais sonnée, je ne savais plus quoi faire !» Hermione éclate en sanglots, en partie en raison de ses souvenirs, mais aussi avec une honte certaine de n'avoir pas réussi à se défendre.

« Hermione, regarde-moi bien ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, jamais, tu entends ! C'est cet infâme Peter Pettigrow le coupable, pas toi ! » insiste-elle en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Je le sais bien Molly, mais je me sens tellement mal… Il a des grands ongles, il s'en est servi pour me griffer un peu partout. Je sens encore les brûlures et le sang qui coule… » Elle dit cela en suivant du doigt des lignes cachées sous sa chemise. Ses yeux trahissent encore la peur qu'elle a ressenti. Son visage est si pâle qu'il en paraît presque transparent. Molly ressent une immense tristesse et n'a pas de mal à imaginer les blessures qui marquent le corps fragile. Elle voudrait pouvoir étrangler les deux êtres infâmes qui ont osé toucher à la jeune femme et serre les poings de rage, sans rien laisser paraître. Elle sait que la suite du récit ne va que la mettre encore plus en colère…

« Je me souviens qu'il m'a encore frappée et que je me suis évanouie de nouveau. Je suis revenue à moi, et puis après… après… » Hermione regarde Molly, a du mal à déglutir. Molly l'encourage silencieusement du regard.

« … Après, il a… enfoncé ses doigts dans… dans… Vous me comprenez, Molly ? Il m'a fait si mal, il m'a lacérée à l'intérieur, et lui, il riait ! Il ne s'arrêtait pas, il continuait en me regardant pleurer et hurler ! J'aurais voulu mourir! Il me regardait avec des yeux fous, il aimait me voir souffrir. Et puis, je l'ai vu commencé à enlever son pantalon… Et vous savez ce que je me suis dit ? Qu'au moins il arrêterait de me faire mal et que je préférais ça ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai pensé ? J'aurais préféré qu'il… Par Merlin, j'ai envie de vomir ! » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment pour se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Molly se lève et la regarde s'éloigner, impuissante. Elle ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'Hermione a enduré, et sait que ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'elle vit vraiment. Elle envisage même de lui faire oublier ces moments difficiles, mais si cela n'a pas été fait auparavant, c'est que la jeune femme ne l'a pas voulu. Elle se lève et fait les cent pas, maudissant encore et encore Macnair et Queudver, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu les châtier elle-même. Et quel plaisir elle aurait pris à leur arracher les c…

 _Non, non !_ se reprend-elle. Elle se refuse à tomber à penser ce genre de geste, elle ne veut surtout pas tomber à leur niveau.

 _Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'ils auraient mérité ces lâches !_ dit-elle tout bas.

Elle entend Hermione revenir d'un pas lent et l'invite de nouveau à prendre place auprès d'elle.

« Ca va aller, Hermione, tu n'es pas seule… » lui chuchote Molly en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

« Oui, je le sais, Molly. Mais je suis en colère, tellement en colère ! Et pas seulement contre eux, mais aussi contre moi. Tout est arrivé parce que je suis partie seule, c'est de ma faute ! Rien ne se serait passé si pour une fois je ne m'étais pas mise en colère ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote, une stupide sorcière incapable de se contrôler. Si j'étais restée avec Severus, rien ne se serait passé… » sanglote-elle désespérée, ressentant une réelle honte.

« Oh ma chérie, viens-là ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de dire ça ! » dit Molly en la prenant contre elle, la laissant déverser des flots de larmes. Elle est horrifiée par tout le récit d'Hermione. Comment peut-on faire de telles choses à une jeune femme ? Elle n'est malheureusement pas la première ni la dernière à subir tout cela…

« A-t-il eu le temps de… » commence à demander Molly.

« Non ! Severus est arrivé avant. Il s'est occupé de lui. Et puis Harry est apparu aussi, à temps. Je crois que Severus aurait tué Queudver si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il redevienne un tueur. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour sortir de tout ça. Il est beaucoup mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux ! » dit-elle pour convaincre Molly.

« Oui, tu as raison, Severus est sans doute mieux que ce qu'il paraît, et il t'a sauvée. Crois-moi, je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Mais je ne suis pas prête du tout à le considérer comme un être bon, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » dit Molly en la toisant d'un regard étrange qu'Hermione ne comprend pas.

« Oui, c'est vrai, il a surtout montré ses mauvais côtés, mais il a changé, je peux vous le promettre ! » dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne trouve pas d'écho dans le visage de Molly. Celle-ci espérait pouvoir se contenir, surtout après tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, mais des tremblements dans ses mains lui font comprendre qu'elle est à bout. Elle se sent confuse. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'emporter dans un moment pareil, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être elle-même en s'adressant de nouveau à Hermione, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

« Depuis combien de temps toi et Severus vous fréquentez-vous ? » demande Molly froidement, sans crier gare, laissant Hermione sans voix.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione. Choquée et écœurée, mais pas stupide. Je ne comprends pas que tu sois attirée par cet homme, et je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'il puisse simplement s'approcher de toi ! Après Queudver, j'apprends pour Severus, alors comprends que ce soit difficile à accepter pour moi !» dit-elle en s'éloignant de la table.

Elle va jusqu'à la table pour enlever tout ce qui s'y trouve, ce qu'elle fait bruyamment, allant jusqu'à laisser tomber une assiette. Elle la regarde au sol avant de lancer un « reparo » qui remet l'assiette à neuf. Elle va et vient jusqu'à l'évier, puis jusqu'aux placards, faisant tout elle-même au lieu d'utiliser l'un de ses sorts. Elle se demande comment les choses vont tourner, et sait que tout ne tient qu'à sa façon de réagir. Elle se refuse même de jeter un œil à Hermione qui est toujours assise, se tordant les mains en attendant les flammes à venir, car cette dernière l'a bien compris, elle va devoir se confronter à Molly. Elle n'a pas vraiment la crainte d'être rejetée, mais si Molly devait refuser totalement d'admettre que Severus puisse partager sa vie, alors il lui semble impossible de pouvoir continuer à la côtoyer. Elle a fait son choix, et c'est Severus qu'elle a choisi.

Soudain, Molly revient vers le canapé d'un pas rapide, décidée à obtenir des explications. Elle se plante devant Hermione, le regard furieux.

« Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta tête ? Tu as perdu la raison, ma pauvre fille ! Il n'y a pas assez de jeunes et talentueux sorciers, il faut que ce soit LUI ! » s'énerve-t-elle en prenant un ton qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se sent vidée d'avoir expliquer son agression à Molly et ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi brutale et soudaine.

« Vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi d'accepter mon attirance pour lui, Molly ? Il est un des sorciers qui a été le plus méprisé, il est ignoble avec tout le monde, je ne le sais que trop bien. Tout le monde fuit quand il arrive, et moi, je fais quoi, je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Par Merlin, suis-je devenue folle ? Et lui, Molly, auriez-vous seulement cru possible que de son côté, il puisse vouloir une relation avec quelqu'un, et encore moins avec moi ? Moi, son ancienne élève, qu'il a détestée pendant des années ! Je sais qui il est aujourd'hui, et je l'aime, c'est comme ça, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Vous le jugez sur l'image qu'il a toujours montrée, sans savoir ce qu'il y a vraiment derrière. Est-ce si difficile de vouloir essayer de voir vraiment qui il peut être derrière son masque ? Nous avons tous des choses à cacher, lui plus que les autres, vous le savez aussi bien que moi » se défend ardemment Hermione, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Molly médire sur Severus, quitte à dépasser les bornes dans ses paroles. Au nom de quoi devrait-elle accepter toutes ces critiques sans broncher ! Mais c'est sans compter la rancune tenace et légitime de Molly.

« Je veux bien t'accorder que Severus a sans doute un peu changé, mais ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il a toujours été ! Non, Hermione, tu n'arriveras pas à me le faire croire ! J'ose encore espérer que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce que tu fais, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te dire que tu fais une énorme bêtise, jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves le contraire ! Ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que LUI me prouve le contraire ! Et je ne crois pas que ce jour viendra de sitôt ! » termine-t-elle en posant rageusement ses poings sur ses hanches et en fixant Hermione qui est rouge de colère.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Molly, il vient de me sauver la vie! » lui rappelle Hermione qui sait que son seul sauveur est Severus. Les Aurors seraient arrivés trop tard, elle en est persuadée.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai déjà oublié, parce que je ne peux pas imaginer ce sorcier agir autrement que comme il l'a toujours fait. Il est égocentrique, solitaire, répugnant à tous les niveaux, méprisant et méprisable. Il n'a jamais montré une once de bienveillance envers qui que ce soit. Oui, il a œuvré dans l'ombre pour nous aider tous, mais il aurait pu agir autrement durant ces années où il a eu mes enfants dans sa classe. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête qu'il prend toujours autant plaisir à humilier tout le monde. Il nous a montré sa vraie nature, et pas une façade, arrête de dire le contraire. Je le connais depuis très longtemps, Hermione, ne l'oublie pas ! Je sais qui il est ! Après, il s'est battu pour toi, il t'a ramenée à nous, il a au moins cette qualité, mais il va en falloir plus pour me convaincre, désolée. D'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, tu as beaucoup changé, tu t'es épanouie et penser que c'est grâce à lui me répugne, c'est comme ça ! » dit-elle rageusement en bondissant de son siège. Hermione la suit, bien décidée à défendre son choix de vie coûte que coûte.

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce mal de m'épanouir auprès de Severus ? Il me fait sentir femme et je suis bien avec lui, vraiment bien !

\- Tu es une femme, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour savoir ça quand même!

\- Si, justement ! Personne n'en a été capable avant lui, et Ron encore moins qu'un autre ! » crache-t-elle au visage de Molly qu'elle voit soudain se redresser, prête à bondir sur la jeune sorcière qui regrette déjà ses paroles.

« Comment oses-tu mêler Ronald à tout ça ? Je ne te permets pas de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon fils, Hermione ! Ah oui, bien sûr, il n'était pas assez bien pour une fille comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est que le sombre idiot d'une famille de sorciers stupides !» dit la mère de famille en appuyant fortement de son doigt le torse d'Hermione, la faisant reculer en grimaçant de douleur.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas, Molly ? Je ne vous ai jamais dit que Ron n'était pas assez bien pour moi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous trouvez qu'il a bien agi avec moi ? Lui qui passait son temps à me parler de Quidditch, sans jamais se préoccuper de moi ? Et vous savez très bien que lui et moi sommes trop différents et que ça n'aurait pas pu marcher ! Quant à votre famille, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle était stupide ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en colère que vous devez dire n'importe quoi !» lui rétorque-t-elle en repoussant la main de Molly. Aë : Mais arrêtez de vous engueuler -_-

« Ca, pour être différents, vous l'êtes ! Il ne s'est pas enfermé deux ans dans un appartement seul, lui ! Il a su rebondir et faire sa vie, lui ! » lance Molly méchamment.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi avoir voulu de la tranquillité est une chose que vous pouvez me reprocher ? J'avais besoin de cette solitude! Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas restée seule, je vous ai toujours rendu visite et je suis sorti régulièrement avec Ron et Harry, sans compter Ginny ! »

Hermione est stupéfaite par tous les reproches que Molly lui fait. Tout ça parce qu'elle lui a avoué son aventure avec Severus ? Elle était préparée à beaucoup de réactions, mais pas à autant de véhémence.

« Oui, peut-être, mais tu as tout laissé tomber pour ne plus rien faire. Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu agir comme ça ! »

Hermione regarde Molly sans comprendre. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

« Que se passe-t-il Molly ? Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivées là ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton radouci. Aë : Ah, merci...

Après quelques instants de silence, le visage de Molly semble enfin se décrisper un peu, et les deux femmes arrivent à se regarder sans avoir l'air d'être prêtes à se sauter dessus. Elle regarde la jeune femme et se rend compte du comportement stupide et méchant qu'elle vient d'avoir. Elle s'approche alors d'Hermione pour la prendre contre elle.

« Oh, pardonne-moi, Hermione, tu sais comme je suis, je peux m'énerver très facilement. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'emballer stupidement dès que quelque chose touche l'un de mes enfants, et toi, tu fais partie de la famille, tu le sais. Et parler de Severus qui est ton… Argh, je ne peux même pas le dire tellement ça me semble inconcevable ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma Ginny qui a fait ça, j'aurais tué ce salopard sur le champ ! Mais toi, tu es si intelligente, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute en me disant que tu as sûrement encore ta raison, quoi que j'aie quand même des doutes.

\- Oui, Molly, j'ai encore ma raison, je vous assure ! Et au lieu de vous énerver, posez-moi simplement vos questions, je vous répondrai, vous le savez très bien » dit-elle doucement.

« Oh, excuse-moi, ma chérie. Tellement de choses sont arrivées. Et là, tu m'apprends que toi et Severus…. Je me suis laissée aller, mais c'est bon, je vais me reprendre. Et je veux des réponses, jeune fille ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

\- D'accord, Molly. Que voulez-vous savoir ? » lui demande Hermione, rassurée de retrouver une Molly plus calme. Elle a beau s'entendre très bien avec elle, elle ne peut que penser que cette entrevue aurait pu très mal finir. Heureusement, les choses semblent rentrer dans l'ordre.

« Tout d'abord, pourquoi t'es-tu mise à l'écart si longtemps, sans rien faire de ta vie ? Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi et tu n'es jamais venue demander mon aide, ou juste me parler… » dit-elle à Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

Hermione se rend enfin compte de la raison de l'énervement de Molly. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ruminait le fait qu'elle n'était pas venue la voir pour lui demander de l'aide après la guerre, tout simplement. Elle s'est sentie inutile et donc frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est être moi, Molly. Tout le monde parle de moi comme la sorcière qui sait tout et ne se trompe jamais. On ne m'a jamais laissé le droit à l'erreur. Tout le monde a toujours attendu de moi que je sois parfaite et que j'aie réponse à tout. Mais pourquoi ? Je veux juste pouvoir être comme tout le monde et avoir le droit de dire stop à tout. C'est vrai que j'ai passé ma vie dans les livres, et que j'aime apprendre encore et toujours. Mon cerveau a toujours eu besoin de plus de savoir. Ce n'est pas une tare, et pourtant, je n'ai eu que des moqueries pour ça, et Ron ne se gênait pas, rappelez-vous ! Puis il y a eu les combats, la peur, la mort. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, Molly. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de croire que j'aie pu être à bout, moi, Hermione Granger ? J'ai eu trop honte de ne pas être capable de surmonter tout ça… Et je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à tout, à me demander toujours si nous n'aurions pas pu agir autrement pour que certaines choses ne se produisent pas. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est que d'avoir son cerveau sans cesse en ébullition, de jour comme de nuit. D'avoir toujours mille questions qui tournent encore et encore, et de ne pas arriver à trouver de réponses parce que vous êtes trop fatiguée. Je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête, si vous saviez ! Poppy m'a aidée en me donnant une potion qui me rendait amorphe pendant de longs moments. Et durant ces périodes-là, j'ai enfin pu me détendre. Fini ce bouillonnement incessant dans ma tête, finies les images atroces qui me poursuivaient. Vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider, Molly, personne ne l'aurait pu. J'avais juste besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête et dans ma vie… »

Molly se rend compte qu'elle a finalement eu le même comportement que les autres. Elle n'a pas su voir qu'Hermione pouvait effectivement être totalement épuisée à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Elle l'a jugée sans vouloir savoir.

« Oh ma chérie, qu'elle idiote j'ai été ! Tu as raison, je n'ai pas vu que tu étais à ce point fragile après tous ces évènements ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma douleur d'avoir perdu Fred, mais aussi au bonheur de vous voir tous en vie. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris…

\- Non, Molly, vous avez vécu tant de choses difficiles. Moi, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Regardez, je vais bien mieux maintenant ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et Severus m'a aidée à dépasser ce cap, à me rappeler que j'étais encore capable de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Et il m'a montré que je pouvais être aimée, même par celui dont on a toujours cru qu'il n'avait qu'un cœur de pierre, si toutefois il en avait un. Laissez-moi essayer d'être heureuse, je vous en prie… Donnez-lui une chance ! Donnez-nous une chance ! » dit la jeune femme à une Molly dont le regard exprime toujours son incompréhension et son désespoir.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne supporte vraiment pas de t'imaginer avec lui… Et depuis quand… ? » demande Molly en se rasseyant. Hermione prend place auprès d'elle.

« Depuis quelques semaines… En fait, pas très longtemps après le début de mon apprentissage … » lui répond-elle calmement, sentant qu'elle allait enfin être écoutée à défaut d'être comprise.

« D'accord, je vois…Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas ensorcelée ? Il en est capable, tu sais ! » s'exclame Molly dans un dernier espoir. Sa colère est retombée et elle sait que de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix.

« Molly ! » la gronde Hermione.

« Bon, bon, d'accord, j'arrête… Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps, tu comprends. Et puis, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une passade, et que toi et lui…

\- Stop, Molly, arrêtez ! » l'interrompt brusquement Hermione en levant la main pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'arrête, je ne veux pas encore me fâcher avec toi… » concède Molly en levant les mains en l'air. « Bon, mais dis-moi, si tu es si bien que ça avec lui, tu lui as parlé ?

\- Parlé de quoi ? » demande Hermione qui a perdu le fil de la discussion.

« Hermione… Tu lui as expliqué ce que tu as vécu ?

\- Non… » répond piteusement Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? Il a beau être Severus Snape le scélérat, s'il t'a choisie pour être avec lui, c'est qu'il a un minimum de des sentiments pour toi. Et donc, ce qui t'est arrivé doit l'affecter ! Enfin, s'il est réellement capable d'avoir de l'empathie bien sûr… » dit Molly qui ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer une nouvelle pique. Elle voit Hermione secouer la tête, exaspérée de son insistance sur l'incapacité de Severus à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un.

« Oui, Molly, il est capable d'avoir des sentiments comme n'importe quel homme, arrêtez avec ça ! Et non, je n'arrive pas à lui parler… » dit-elle agacée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il ne t'écoutera pas ?

\- Oh si ! Je sais qu'il le fera, qu'il attend que je le fasse, mais je n'y arrive pas… » explique Hermione.

« Tu as su le faire avec moi, tu y arriveras avec lui. Fais-le, pour ton bien… et le sien, et ça me coûte de le dire… » Molly espère arriver à persuader Hermione qu'elle voit soupirer. Ce n'est pas au bien de Severus qu'elle pense, évidemment, mais bien à celui d'Hermione qui va avoir besoin de son soutien.

« Oui Molly. Je le ferai… » dit Hermione en se demandant comment elle y parviendra.

« Très bien Hermione, c'est comme cela que tu guériras. Tu vas avoir besoin de lui pour surmonter ce que tu viens de vivre.

\- Vous avez raison Molly. Je sais qu'il me donnera la force dont je manque aujourd'hui.

\- Un homme sert à ça, Hermione. Puise dans ce qu'il a de meilleur pour avancer, et n'hésite pas à te reposer sur lui. Et s'il ne le fait pas, je lui botterai les fesses et l'enverrai valser sans aucun remord ! Il ne me fait pas peur ! » explique Molly dans des gestes très explicites. Hermione sait qu'elle est vraiment capable de faire ce qu'elle a dit et que Severus devra se défendre durement pour ne pas subir les conséquences des foudres de la femme rousse.

« Je suis persuadée qu'il m'aidera si je lui demande. Et Molly, encore une fois, je vous assure que je suis heureuse depuis que je suis avec lui, vraiment ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout rose non plus, parce que c'est lui, et que je suis moi. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas pu aller contre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et lui, si vous pouviez le voir, il est tellement… Je ne vous dis rien de plus, vous ne me croiriez pas de toute façon… » termine Hermione consciente qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister.

Molly voit les étoiles briller dans les yeux d'Hermione et se demande comment elle pourra accepter leur relation. Peut-être que les voir ensemble changera les choses, mais Severus aura intérêt à se montrer sous son meilleur jour !

« Si, je te crois Hermione. Tu sais, en réalité, je veux tu sois heureuse, et je le pense ! Je ne suis juste… pas certaine que ce sera avec lui, voilà ! Dis-moi, Ron ne le sait pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Heu, non, pas encore… » confirme Hermione qui a même évité d'y penser jusque là.

« C'est à toi de lui dire, Hermione, ne tarde pas trop, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, je lui dirai…

\- Et je veux que Severus vienne nous voir pour que nous discutions avec lui, si c'est du sérieux » enchérit Molly.

« Comment ? » Hermione a soudain peur d'une rencontre entre les Weasley et Severus.

« Dis-toi bien Hermione que nous avons tous vécu des choses difficiles, aussi bien lui que nous. Nous n'allons pas nous écharper, à moins qu'il ne le cherche. Il aura affaire à nous s'il ne te traite pas comme il faut, il doit le savoir ! Tu es de notre famille, et s'il te veut, il faudra qu'il en passe par là ! Je veux voir par moi-même qu'il se comporte comme il faut avec toi.

\- Oui, maman ! » répond Hermione en souriant à Molly. Elle sent que la mère de famille, sans avoir accepté la situation, a commencé à considérer que sa relation avec Severus puisse vraiment être possible. Et de toute façon, Hermione n'attend pas son assentiment, elle est bien décidée à prendre sa vie en mains, et saisir sa chance de vivre avec Severus.

« Allez, assez parlé, il est temps de préparer ta chambre. Viens, on y va tout de suite, et après, on revient reprendre une part de Tiramisu si ça te dit ! » dit Molly qui a retrouvé son air jovial.

« Bien sûr Molly ! Je ne peux pas résister à une telle proposition ! »

Hermione se sent rassurée, soulagée surtout, car tout a été dit. Et Molly l'a écoutée. Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement. Il lui reste à la convaincre, ou plutôt, c'est à Severus de le faire. C'est là toute la difficulté. Pour le moment, il est bien loin de tout cela, occupé à préparer un nouvel avenir, mais ça, Hermione ne le sait pas encore…

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je voulais vraiment que Molly et Hermione se chamaillent un peu. Et quoi de mieux que d'épicer la discussion avec un peu de Severus! Et vous, comment réagiriez-vous vous si votre fille devait fréquenter quelqu'un dont l'image a toujours été plus que sulfureuse?

Merci d'avance pour vos petits mots ! A bientôt !


End file.
